Clipped Wings
by HamletRapedHoratio
Summary: Robin can never catch a break. Life is never easy, and things only become harder when a ghost of Batmans past now begins to haunt and corrupt the young Robin for his own personal gain. This is an AU where the Robin line up is not in order and characters are a tad OOC. Not an OC. BEWARE: AU. Contains slash later on.
1. So it begins

++++Happy Harbor: 7:00PM+++

Being a teenage superhero is never easy. You have those who think you're too young, those who think you're in the way and those who don't hold back because of your age. The last kinds of people are the ones the Young Justice kept running into. Large, burly villains who viewed them as rag dolls or obstacles in their way.

They had been hurt a few times, nothing too too major, but enough to make them retreat. And that was what they were currently doing. Retreating, or as Superboy would say, running with their tails between their legs.' It was, too put it bluntly, all Robins fault. He was just about to hack the system and disable the alarm down at the old dock ware house when he pressed the wrong button. He pressed C, when he really meant V. He didn't mean to, he had been up all night working that he was just fatigued and made a slip of hands, but that one slip cost them their cover and he got the crap beaten out of him by the Toyman and his mechanical goons.

Robin had to be dragged out by the tan skinned teen, known as Aqua lad, just as the place began to cave in. He was slung over his shoulder, blood trickling down from his nose and mouth, his lungs fighting for air.

"Damnit Robin," Aqua lad whispered, jumping as the explosive inside went off, making debris fly through the air. "You messed up big time."

"I know…"He said softly, hissing as his bruised ribs were hit. His vision was beginning to cloud over, his ears ringing slightly. The first sign of a concussion.

"You're going to have to answer to Batman you know." Aqua lad informed him, running when he saw the Jet just a few kilometers away, the rest of the team standing by it, arms crossed and faces hardened.

"I know…" He whispered, a tear of frustration running down his cheek. Why did he have to be the one to blow their cover?

++++ Mount Justice+++

"Care to explain what exactly happened?" Batman demanded as he stood in front of the team, his eyes looked like white slits behind the cowl. The 'prince of darkness' just stood there scrutinizing the sorry looking team with his eyes.

Miss Martian, who went by the earth name Meagan, stood up straight, not a scratch on her. Her skin was the color of limes, which made her look slightly funny with dark red hair that fell down to her lower back. She stood there in her skin tight white shirt with the red X straps and her blue mini skirt. "I was guarding the back." She said meekly, raising a blue gloved hand.

Batman mentally rolled his eyes, looking at the others. Aqua lad stood next to her, a large scratch ran across from his left ear to his nose. He was tanned with bleach blonde hair, his blue eyes shining with guilt as he bowed his head in shame. His uniform was skin tight navy blue tights, with a red sleeveless shirt that showed his gill like markings and black tattoos. "I was with Robin, he was going to disable the alarms and I was going to flood the factory."

Standing next in line was Superboy, the clone of Superman, the only difference between them was he wore jeans that rested at his hips and a black shirt with the S symbol. "I was supposed to take out the main machine, if SOME ONE hadn't had messed up!" He didn't flat out say it was Robin, but boy did he make the younger member feel bad.

Then there was Kid Flash, the cockiest, rudest teenage brat Batman had ever had the displeasure of meeting. He was about 5'6, gingered hair spiked up at odd angles with dark blue eyes that always had a devilish twinkle to them. His costume, as Robin had referred to, looked like ketchup and mustard covered jumpsuit with goggles that looked just slightly out of place. "I was… What was I doing?" He asked himself, touching the large bruise on his left cheek. "Oh yeah! I was making sure no one got out."

Batman gave the smallest of small nod, turning to his young ward, his Robin. The boy was leaning heavily on a crutch, his right leg healing from being dislocated. His red tights had holes in them and his mask was ripped down the middle, making him wear his shades. "It's my fault, I was hacking into their system, and I failed." He bowed his head, feeling all eyes on him.

"Yes you did. Now your hurt." Batman said a bite to his voice. "Robin, because of your carelessness you almost got your teammates severely hurt. I'm sorry, but for as of right now you are suspended from missions."

"But Batman!"

"No 'But Batman,' me. You let your team mates get hurt because you were too careless. One more word out of you and I'll have you off the team for a month. Understood?" All eyes were on Robin, they could see him stiffen, his breath caught in his throat as he stared at him mentor/ father. All he could do was nod, taking what he just said to heart. "Aqua lad, get your cut checked out, Kid flash get some ice on your eye, and Robin," His face hardened. "Get yourself cleaned up, you look awful."

Robin nodded, his bottom lip trembling slightly. He limped from the room on the crutch before anyone could say anything, especially Kid Flash or Superboy; god knows what they would say to him.

"Nice fighting today retard." Robin told himself as he stood in front of the floor length mirror in his room. He stood half naked, a towel wrapped around his hips so he could bandage himself up. His torso was bruised and cut in some areas, his shoulders a dark blue in the shape of finger prints. His leg hurt, his head hurt, everything hurt. Even his heart, which he thought was 'broken'.

"If only you paid attention, you got beat up by a doll, a DOLL!" The mirror robin mirrored his anger; he ripped the shades off his face, his blue eyes dark red from busted blood vessels. "Now you're suspended, you must be sooooo proud of yourself." He limped over to the bed, falling down onto his back, hissing as his leg moved the wrong way. The words from Batman running through his head over and over and over. He felt like a loser, ever since last week when he came home from school, he had gotten a B on a math assignment, he never got B's! Only A's!

Then it was the others being slightly hostile towards him, he felt like they thought he was just in the way. Superboy wouldn't talk to him, when he did he would freak out and yell at him, Aqua lad was just always busy, Kid Flash was never around and when he was he was annoying as sin, and Meagan… well Meagan was just kind of there. But when they were in one room, which was rare, they would talk to themselves, never to him. He kind of wondered what they were doing right now.

He got off the bed, tugging on some large sweatpants and a white tank top, grabbing his shades and crutch. He clapped his hands, making the lights turned off and left the small room, heading down to the main room to see what they were up to and to possibly spend some 'qaulity time' with them.

"Hey KF? Want to play the new Call to Duty game?" Robin yelled, walking into the room and looking around shocked, the room was completely empty. The large screen T.V was turned off, the couch vacant, and the room actually neat for once. But a red sticky note caught his eye. He limped over to the coffee table and picked it up.

Robin,

Left for some dinner, will be back later tonight don't wait up, get some rest,

Kid Flash

His heart hurt, this was the third note this month. They were always going together, never with him. It was like he was all alone. Which he was, all alone in a large mountain base with only a large T.V and old movies to make his heart feel less lonely.

He limped over to the couch, sitting down in the middle and grabbing the remote, flicking on the T.V. Nothing was on. Accept for Family Guy, god he felt like Meg.

**AN: Just fixing some grammar and spelling. Nothing major. **


	2. Chapter 2

He laughed when the show made jokes, and stared at the wall in boredom at the commercials, god he hated being there all by himself. The way the shadows danced on the walls, the way the wind blew on the mountain and made some places creak. He wasn't afraid of 'monsters', no, he was afraid of villain infiltration. It could happen at any moment and since he was all alone that made him vulnerable, and he hated that more then he did the Joker, and that made it a VERY big deal.

He stuffed his face with some freshly popped popcorn and let out a small lonely sigh. It was already midnight and no sign of his so called team in sight. They didn't pick up their communicators when he tried earlier and decided not to try again. If they wanted to be that way then fine, he could play their game. He turned his off and tossed it to the side, putting his feet on the coffee table.

"DUDE! Did you see their faces when we kicked their sorry asses? We totally owned Metropolis!" Kid Flash voice carried from the kitchen, alerting Robin to their arrival. He placed the sun glasses on his face, turning off the T.V and pretended to be asleep. They went to Metropolis? Without him?  
"I know right? Toyman got what was coming." The voice of Superboy replied, they were getting closer. "Too bad Robin couldn't come; he would have loved that burger place."

"God, he just gets in the way, it was cooler without him." KF said, opening the door to the lounge room where Robin laid, hoping his sleep breathing was convincing. "Anyways, we had fun, so who cares." His voice softened when he saw his 'friends' body. "See? He would have been asleep and we would of have to carry him back."

"KF." Aqua lad said in warning, his eyes hardening at the speedster. "Back down, your being mean."

"Honest is more like it." He said in defense, taking a bite out of some popcorn he grabbed off the coffee table. "Superboy, bring him to his room, careful of his hurt leg though, also bring his crutch."

"Sure." Superboy walked over to the couch, frowning as he heard the increase heart beat. He knew Robin's heart beat, this was irregular, he was a wake. But he shook it off, deciding it was for the best not to alert the others. He bent over, picking him up carefully by supporting his lower back and letting his leg lie limply against his shoulders. With his free fingers he grabbed the crutch, carrying the boy to his room, unsure whether to tell him he knew he was awake or not.

It made his heart beat awkwardly though, holding him so close, his breath making his neck feel warmer, his arms wrapped limply around his waist. He cleared his throat softly, pushing on the door to make it open, his hands groping for the light switch. He nearly hit the ceiling when he heard a small clap, the over head lights coming on.

"Sorry, just woke up." Robin lied, making his voice sound slurry with fatigue. "You can just put me down on the bed."

"Oh… ok." He placed the boy onto the bed, blushing slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you need anything? Water? Food?"

"No… actually my lap top would do nicely." The raven haired boy pointed to the red and black laptop sitting on the desk a few feet away. When Superboy handed to him, he wasted no time in opening it and turning on. "Thanks."

Superboy nodded, bidding him a good night and shutting the door behind him.

Robin started up his internet and signed into his email, he wasn't on email much but its been a week and he had about 200 messages from different companies, and even a few from his old friend Barbra. He didn't read most of them, just deleted them, he opened up a new window, he was never one for chat rooms but he just had to talk to someone, anyone who wasn't on the team, anyone he could just talk to for hours and not have to worry about ever talking to them again. He logged into a chatroom that looked uncrowded, going by the name of **RedBreast.**

It wasn't long before some one started to talk to him, but something was strange, the name made him think of something he heard long ago but didn't remember:

**JTHood: Hello RedBreast, I haven't seen you before, are you new?**

** RedBreast: Hello, no, I change my name from time to time, don't like to be tracked.**

He could practically see the smug smile in the reply"

**JTHood: I know who you are, Robin.**

** RedBreast: excuse me? Who's Robin?**

** JTHood: Don't lie, I know all about you. Your 'name' is Robin Boy Wonder, your young, work along side Batman and are skilled in gymnastic and computer warfare. I also know where you are. Tell me, does it hurt to be so lonely? Do you hear voices that tell you to die?**

Robin's heart pounded in his ears, fear gripping him.

**RedBreast: you're lying! You're grasping thin air and failing.**

** JTHood: Am I? Were not so different me and you, I know you're like me, always curious. Want to meet the man behind the computer? Or are you scared? I'll contact you later little bird, get some rest, you'll need it. Sleep tight, don't let the demons bite.**

Before Robin could reply the man logged off, his words still fresh in his mind, bringing so many questions. Who was he?

He sat in his bed for a few moments, staring at their quick conversations. Could it have been Batman playing a trick on him?

No. Batman was mean at times, but never that mean. If it was him, then what he just did was plain cruel. How dare some unknown stranger play with his head!

Robin slammed the laptop closed, putting it on the night stand and clapped his hands, lying in the darkness, his heart still hammering as he began to try and think of something, anything else beside today.

When morning arose the team suited up, they were going to be heading down to Jump City to gather information on a tip they received from Batman. Robin sat their and watched them sadly. His leg still hurt but at least he could walk now without the crutches. He sat in the lounge with Black canary; they were going to be working on new gadgets today.

"Bye bird boy." Kid Flash cooed, blowing him a fake kiss.

"Shove." He replied, hating the nickname the other came up with recently.

"You know you love me-owww!" Kid flash yelped when his ear lobe was pulled by a pissed off looking Superboy. "DUDE! It was a joke!"

"Knock it off you two." Aqua lad snapped, getting in between them before Superboy could punch someone. "We need to work as a team, this is what were trained for, lets go, gather information." Neither one of them said a word, each giving Robin and Black canary a quick good bye before leaving.

"Ready for your lesson?" Black canary asked, getting Robins attention as she sat down next to him. He was her favorite student, always ready to learn and try new things. Unlike most teenagers he wasn't defiant and thought he knew everything.

"Sure." The blonde haired girl smiled, taking out a book. "Today, were discussing were we left off of in 'the difference between an encrypted message and just plain gibberish'."

His eyes behind the shades sparkled with delight, he loved this kind of work, it was so easy to him!

"We left off at chapter 19, let's begin with some easy messages." She passed him a sheet of paper, he was able to finish it in record time, 7 minutes and 30 seconds, and there were 30 messages on the paper!

"Good job Robin." She tousled his black hair, making him sad, why couldn't Batman ever be this nice or caring? All he would have said was 'your too slow, people could have been killed while you day dreamed.' He sat there and wondered to himself why Batman hated him.


	3. Chapter 3

The dance club was too small for all the bodies jammed in their. The walls were bright pink with strobe lights of different colors circling the walls. The dance floor showed different colors as it reflected peoples out fits. The music was too loud and the temperature too high for comfort, yet the people danced without a care in the world. In the far back was a secret room. And in that secret cushioned room with a large blue water bed sat a very peculiar man.

He was tall, broad shouldered with a strong muscled build. He sat on the bed, a laptop on his lap as he typed a letter. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a plain white T, covered up by a black leather jacket. His eyes were covered by a similar black mask and his raven colored hair cut short with a long streak of white. But he was not old, he was 'ageless'. His hands glided over the keyboard as he hummed. A large Bengal tiger lying next to him, cleaning its giant paws. He paid it no mind.

"What do you want with him?" A woman in a skimpy black cocktail asked, lying on the floor, a dying rose in her hand.

"I want him, he will be in my collection." He glared, angry at being interrupted. "Now shut up before I slit your throat." The woman gasped, not looking at him.

"But Batman will kill you if he knows your messing with his little Robin."

No he won't. He didn't kill the Joker for killing me." He picked up a small pistol that sat by his pillow. He looked at it with a bored expression, aiming at the women's throat and pulled the trigger. Outside the music was too loud to hear the gun shot, and he was bored with her anyways…

"Robin? How about some lunch?" Black canary asked as she graded his work sheets and examined the young boy. He shook his head no, he felt too tired to eat. "Come on Boy Wonder, you need some food."

"Can I take a rest first?" His back ached and he wanted to lie down and check up on the team to see how they were doing. When Black canary nodded he got up slowly, feeling his ribs protest at the movement. "I'll be back in half an hour."

"Take your time." She watched him limp slightly out the room, collapsing onto the couch, this team needed a huge adjustment or Robin wasn't going to be on it for much longer, and her mothering abilities could only go so far.

Robin didn't know why but he didn't check on the team, when he got into his room, instead he went to his email; he felt a strange pull towards it. There was a new message, but no name on the sender. He opened it, slightly fear full, but more curious. It was the man from last night.

_Dear: RedBreast_

_ Look who tracked you, so easy wasn't it? You're not as smart as you think you are. I know what runs through your head. Got more information on you._

_ Name: Richard (Dick) Grayson,_

_ Age 13.5_

_ Sex: Male_

_ Your parents were circus performers before they died. They were murdered. Your 'Daddy' wont let you go after them. _

_ Your teams been ignoring you, they have been mean to you; why not join a new team? I can show you so much, teach you things that will make you stronger. You do want to get stronger, don't you?_

_ Tonight I shall be in Jump City, my location is SHIKAS, go there and ask for JTHood. Come in normal clothes little bird. _

_ I'll be waiting,_

_ I know your coming._

_ Be there at 9._

Robin stared at the computer screen for a moment, shocked. How did he track him? How did he get his personal files? The Justice League didn't even know this much! But what he said was tempting. He DID want to get stronger and just going and meeting him wouldn't be that bad. He would have his utility belt and shades, and of course his communicator, Batman wouldn't have to know…

+++ Young Justice Pool +++

Superboy didn't know what to do, for once in his short, but long to him life he felt totally and utterly confused. He strode into the pool/ gym arena and sat down by the pools edge, letting his feet rest in the cool water, watching a body like shadow dance in the water. He watched it for a moment, smiling when it got closer, and a familiar tan head appearing from out of the clear aqua colored water.

"Hey there Superboy, what's the matter?" The atlantian swam over to the edge, hoisting himself up to sit next to the cloned Kryptonian.

"Why does something have to be up?" He asked in defense, arms crossed, scowl on his lips. Aqua lad rolled his eyes.

"Because I know you. Now, I ask again, what's wrong?" Superboy began to fidget, kicking his feet slowly in the water, avoiding eye contact.

"What do Atlantians think of men dating other men?" This was not what the atlantian was expecting.

"Well… its not common, but we don't discriminate, we believe in free love."

"What's free love?" Superboy asked.

"Well, we don't care if you're a guy dating a women, or a guy dating a male, and same goes to the women, as long as your happy. Your heart picks your 'mate', not the person." He cleared his throat as h blushed. "Why, who do you like? I wont judge you, I was raised better than that."

Superboy blushed, biting his bottom lip as he gripped the side of the pool. His feet were kicking faster, making large ripples in the water. "I… well I like…"

"Yes? Go on."

"I LIKE ROBIN!" He gripped the edge so hard that it cracked, making him blush in both anger and embarrassment. He slid himself into the water, holding his breath as he swam to the deep bottom, sitting there, eyes closed as he mentally screamed, how could he tell his secret? What if Robin already had a lover? What if he finds out and hates him?

He opened his blue eyes when he felt a tap on his shoulder, Aqua lad sat next to him, tilting his head in confusion before pointing upwards, signaling they NEEDED to talk. Superboy swam to the surface, going to fast and flying out of the water, landing on his face.

"You going to tell me I'm an idiot?" He asked as the Atlantian silently laughed.

"No, I knew for a while you liked him, it was hard to tell but I saw the signs." Superboy looked confused as he said that. "Tell him how you feel, you might be surprised. I know Robin goes both ways."

"Both ways?"

"He will date both girls and boys, sex doesn't matter to him." Superboy blushed.

"I don't want to have sex with him." It was Aqua lads turn to blush.

"No, sex as in gender." He said quickly. "How about asking him to do something you both enjoy? We've been kind of too busy for him, and I know it hurts him. How about taking him to a movie tonight? Or buy him some candy, he likes that."

"Oh… Ok." He leaned over, awkwardly hugging his fishy friend. "Thanks?"

"NO problem big guy, now go before you chicken out."


	4. Chapter 4

Robin sat on his bed for what felt like hours, his heart beating fast in his chest, god he only felt this frightened when he saw his parents die in the trapeze 'accident' three years ago. But he had a decision to make. He could either go meet this person, or stay here, probably receive many more emails, which if he knew stalkers/ trackers like he thought he did, they would either get threatening or 'poor me, you no like me'.

The clock on the wall ticking drove him insane, the ticking getting louder and louder till he finally had to cover his ears to stop the noise. He closed his eyes, wanting the red printed letters to just go away, how many decisions could one teenager make before breaking?

"Hey Robin? You in there?" Robin nearly hit the ceiling when the heavenly silence he found was shattered by the soft voice of Superboy from behind his bedroom door.

"Y-yeah, come in." He sat up quickly, crossing his legs as he placed on his shades. "What do you need?"

Superboy opened the door slowly, his eyes looking around the younger ones room, having never been in there before. It looked pretty plain to him. A bed, a night table with his lap top and a closet. Everything picked up and tidy, the walls an offset gray with a white rug. Superboy walked over to the end of his bed and sat down, this room was almost the same as his except his had holes in the wall from where he punched them in anger. It made him both ashamed and proud to know that he punched through a wall of solid rock.

"So… What do you need?" Robin asked, holding his bare feet as he watched the clones face go through emotions. His head tilted to the side, looking in contemplation. "Is something wrong?"

"No, actually I wanted to know if you're busy tonight?" Robins eyes widened behind his shades, not that the clone could see them anyways. "I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie with me? Its called 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre', thought you'd might want to go see it."

"I'm sorry Superboy, I have plans for tonight." Superboy frowned, disappointed. "But, I would like to go see it with you tomorrow night if you would like."

The Kryptonian clone smiled, his eyes lighting up from his brooding. "Really?"

"Yeah, we never get to hang out anymore. It would be a nice way of getting to know each other better." He let go off his feet, leaning forward. "Does this mean it's just us? Or are the others going."

"Just us. Kid Flash wouldn't be able to sit there for a whole 2 hours without talking, Aqua lad doesn't like horror, and Miss Martian… well I don't really like her." He admitted, brooding again. Robin thought he was his cutest when he brooded.

"Really? I thought you guys were dating." Robin said, trying to keep him talking. He liked hearing the older boy talk, his voice kept him calm when all he wanted to do was run and hide from his 'stalker'.

"Eww. No, I don't like her that way, She annoys me, she gets me mad, aggravated, and everything else. Always wants to hang on me, always wants my attention, I can never get stuff done when she is around. God, why do we even have her on the team?" He huffed, arms crossed as his anger rose from just thinking of that stupid girl.

"Well the Justice League obviously thought we needed her." Robin told him, swinging his legs off the bed and getting up, feeling pins and needles run through his legs as they began to wake up from being numb.

"I guess so. Where are you going?" He asked, watching him tug on his black running shoes and running his hands through his messy black hair.

"Out, we need food." Robin said, grabbing his wallet. "What do you want me to pick up?"

"Can you buy those nachos I like? The ones with the ranch flavoring?" Superboy walked beside him as they left the room, helping the younger one when he stumbled. "You sure your ok to go? What about your leg?"

"Taking one of the motor bikes, also I have my belt on underneath the this hoody, if I need anything I'll contact you." Superboy noticed he didn't say 'you guys', just 'you'. "Can you tell the others I'm going?"

"Going where?" Robin looked up quickly, Kid Flash appearing from behind them, making Superboy hit him from impulse.

"I'm going out for a little while."

"No your not." He said.

"Why not?" Robin asked, a little surprised.

"Because the rule is someone needs to stay here at all times, we were planning on going out and you staying here tonight. My Uncles throwing a huge party." He said, eyes lighting up at the idea.

"What? But you guys left last night without me." Robin cried.

"So? Dude, be cool." Kid Flash snapped. "We just want one more night of having fun."

"Why cant you ever have fun with me?" Robin demanded, his feelings finally coming forth. "You guys always leave me here by myself!"

"Cause you whine and act like a baby, your doing it right now!" Kid flash threw his hands in the air, angry at the outburst. "We like hanging out together, so sue us!"

"Yeah, well you know what? Maybe this team will have fun together more if I just quit!"

"SO DO IT! Not like you have any powers shrimp!" That was when Aqua Lad stormed out of the gym, Miss Martian right beside him. Superboy opened his mouth to yell at him but stopped, backing up when a rage fill shout left Robins mouth, his fist hitting the speedster in the jaw, causing him to fall onto his backside.

"OH LOOK THE BOY WITH POWERS GOT HURT BY A HUMAN!" Robin shouted, eyes filling up with angry tears. "Screw you Wally, go super screw yourself." He spun on his heels, storming out before they could see him cry.

He could just faintly hear Aqua lad and Superboy giving Kid Flash an earful, but that didn't make him feel any better. It kind of made him feel worse. Why was his best, o supposedly best friend acting like such a jerk?

"Mr. Red? !" The man from the hidden room rolled over onto his side when he heard the woman shouting from the door way, he was cuddled against the large tiger named Sheila and was irritated at being awoken. For the love of God! It was only four in the afternoon!

"WHAT!" He shouted, throwing his hunting knife at her, missing her by about a half inch.

"You having company tonight? Should I be on the look out?" The blonde owner of the club asked, nervously playing with her bra strap.

"Yeah, a little boy, named RedBreast, bring him to the roof." He placed his head next to the tigers stomach, eyes closing in fatigue.

"Should I call the police and tell them that were watching a horror movie tonight?"

"No, I wont torture him tonight, I just want to see him." He said, irritated she was still there. "Do me a favor?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Get out of here before I kill you for waking me up."

Dick made his way through Jump City as fast as he could, he scanned all the shops, looking for the meeting place, his heart doing flip flops as he felt himself getting closer. This side of town was dirty, garbage littering the streets, and he had the feeling he was being watched…


	5. Chapter 5

Dick had arrived at the Club called SHIKAS just well after the sun had set, making the club look even shadier with its bright neon pink lettering and its neon green signs of women's legs. Why was he sent to a place like this? The smell alone was offending from the outside; it smelled like stale liquor and vomit that no one ever cleaned up. He couldn't help but have a feeling that this person he was going to meet soon was low class.

He entered the club and was assaulted by the impossibly loud music and the smell of greasy bar food. There were girls everywhere, some in clothes, some not. He made his way maybe five steps before being picked up from behind by a large Negro bouncer, his face covered by a pair of thick framed shades and a goatee.

"I.D, we don't let kids in here." He said, his voice gruff as he lowered his shades to get a good look of him. Luckily he was saved by another bouncer, this one a girl with long black hair and a white dress, her muscles bulging from the tight fabric.

"Let him go Charles, Hood wants to see him." She pinched the skin between the mans thumb and pointer finger, making him yelp in pain, letting go of Dicks shirt. "You are Redbreast aren't you?" Dick nodded, did he want to be? "Good. Follow… actually." She picked him up by the waist, holding him close as she walked through the swarms of dancers, making him hit his head repeatedly off of them when her grip loosened. They were heading towards a back room and that created so many thoughts to appear in his head. Was he going to be raped? Killed? Drugged and sold as a sex slave?

"Excuse me, but where are we going?" He asked, the lady just gave him a look. "WHERE ARE WE GOING?" He shouted, she smiled to show she heard him.

"To the roof, Hood wants you to feel more comfortable up there." She opened the door in the back of the club, it revealed a staircase that was dimly lit. "Go on up honey, he wont bite. As long as you play nice." She let her grip on him go and he fell, landing on his sore leg.

"Wait! Don't go-!" It was too late, the door was closed and locked and he had only one choice and that was to go up. He gripped the rail as he made his way slowly up, his knee throbbing in painful protest as he bended it. He thought the steps were never going to end, he counted about seventy before he finally reached the top, panting and sweating from having to use extra energy.

He arrived at yet another door, when he pushed on it it opened, revealing a flat roof that was fenced in. The stars were shining dimly and the only light came from the full moon that outlined the boxes around him in its eery glow.

He crouched down like he was taught, his eyes scanning the area to gather information on his surroundings. There was a mountain of boxes, a small lounge chair and a man…wait, a man? He peered closer, the figure was standing with his back to him, his body large and intimidating. Dick could make out that he had semi long hair and was wearing a pair of camouflage pants and a black tank top. He was smoking a cigarette.

"I know your there kiddo, I can hear you breathing." He said, his voice gruff and making Dick get out of his crouch. "You should try and be here on time, it's 9:30." The man scolded as he turned around, smiling as the boy took a step closer.

"I came here like you wanted me to, tell me, who are you?" Dick put his hand on his hips, trying to fight the urge to grab his batarang.

"There will be time for that my little bird." He laughed to himself, taking a step forward and disappearing, appearing inches away from Dicks face, he reached out, stroking a cheek. "Your still young, good. You'll be easier to train."

Dick jumped back, kicking his good leg in the air but falling when the man caught it and threw him foreword, standing in front of him with his hands on his hips and laughing. "You think you can hurt me? Me? I don't think so." He took the cigarette from his mouth and threw it. "I'm here to make you stronger, and I'm going to."

"Why? Why teach me? You don't know me!" Dick yelled, getting back on his feet, his fists raised.

"You may not know me, but I know you." He snapped, grabbing him by the hair and getting him into a neck hold. "You may call me Jason, and I will be your new mentor."

"I don't think so."Dick head butted him, crashing his skull into the mans nose, making him snarl in pain as he kneed him in the crotch, a low move but he needed to get away. "I have a mentor I don't need you."

"Really?" Jason held his nose as it began to bleed. "Can he show you how I moved so fast? I don't have powers, I'm like you. Can he show you how to be as quiet as the night yet loud as the roar of a water fall? Can he show you how to be immortal?"

"Can you?" Dick countered, arms crossed in defiance, though he had to admit Jason caught his attention. Maybe this man really could teach him something?

"Yes. I will give you a test run. You may stay with your team and mentor for the time being, till my new apartment is ready, then you will join me and become my protégé, till then you will be loyal to me, and only me." Dick laughed, wagging his finger at him.

"First of all no. I have a home, and I'm loyal to Batman. But teach me something and I might, might listen to you." Jason smiled, he liked this boy already.

"Come here." He beckoned. "I'll show you the fake chocking that will make anyone fall to their knees in defeat."

Dick took a hesitant step foreword, allowing the man to put him in a head lock. He placed his fingers over his mouth and nose, covering his ears with his arm. Even though Dick could still breath he panicked, he couldn't hear and his body told him he wasn't breathing even though he was. He kicked out, trying to get out of the hold till he was dropped, his body taking deep breaths out of panic.

"H-how did you do that?" He demanded, panting harshly.

"I did an illusion on your body, you thought you were going to die didn't you?" Dick nodded. "That's my first lesson. Keep coming back and I'll show you more, you game?"

Dick smiled beside himself, a move like that could really help him in combat. Maybe this Jason fellow could show him more? "Sure. But, you know, I'm not your protégé."

"That's fine." He shrugged, giving him a devilish smirk. "Keep coming back and I'll teach you things, and reveal to you things. But until then remember what I did. Now get out of here. Your Batman must wonder where his birdie went." He tossed him the key to the door.

Robin frowned, he doubted it, but still he wanted to leave, he had so many things to think about and he wanted to get the courage to tell Wally off for earlier. But with the key in hand he descended the stairs, wanting to say more but not trusting Jason to answer without getting mad. One thing he wanted to know was who is he? How old is he? He looked old but yet young, why did he want him to be his protégé?

Dick returned back at the mountain around two in the morning, he fought off fatigue as he walked to his room, nearly falling asleep as he walked. His hand lightly touched the wall as he walked in the dark, wanting to feel where he was going. He didn't see Superboy sleeping out by his door and tripped over him, landing hard on his chin.

"Ow." He mumbled, looking up at the clone, about to yell at him when he saw the sad look. "Superboy, what are you doing?"

"I got worried… you didn't respond to my calling so I decided to wait for you." Robin chuckled as he pictured Superboy with ears of a golden retriever and tail, waiting for his 'master' to come home.

"Well I'm sorry." He said, getting up when he realized how close his face was to his friends crotch. "Umm… you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He rubbed his knee. "What about you? You fell pretty hard." He reached over and cupped Robins chin in his hands, examining it for injury, causing him to blush.

"I-I-I'm fine, really!" He blushed harder when Superboy brought his face closer. "You know what I just thought of?"

"What?"

"You need a name."

"I have a name."

"I know, but I mean a name you can have other then Superboy. How about Conner?" Superboy thought about if for a second.

"I like it." He said it softly to himself. "I really like it."

"I'm glad… would you mind if I went to bed? I'm exhausted." Super- Connor nodded, getting off the floor and hugging him awkwardly as he told him good night, his heart secretly dancing in glee.


	6. Chapter 6

When Robin woke up that morning he felt… giddy. He felt untouchable, as if everything was right in the world. He even had a spring in his step when he got out of bed and walked lazily to his private bathroom, his leg feeling twenty times better and his head no longer clouded with confusion. He made his decision; he was going to start seeing Jason, learn what he could from him and still be on the team and with the Batman. As long as the team and Batman didn't find out then they wouldn't have a problem. It made him think of the song 'Be my bad boy'.

Robin found himself humming as he suds up, his eyes close and his muscles relaxing as the hot water and steam made him feel relax. Today was also the day he was allowed to go on missions, Batman decreased the time for good behavior. He was ecstatic to be back on the team, oh how he wished a mission would come up… well not right now, he was just getting out of the shower… ten minutes would be nice.

Robin tugged on his red tights, tightening the belt on his hips as he looked in the mirror. He wrestled with the shirt as it stuck to his damp skin and placed his mask on his face. Sometimes he felt that he didn't have eyes, they were always being covered up, by shades, masks, and even Batman's hand when the said items were knocked off. He fixed his gloves and gave himself a look over in his floor length, bushing some hair out of his face. The reflection smiled back at him, telling him it was time to go.

"I don't get it, are we friends even if we fight with each other?" Miss Martian asked as she sat with the team in the kitchen, each eating a bowl of cereal, except for Kid Flash who was eating a hamburger and fries.

"Yeah, we just say stupid stuff once in a while." Kid Flash shrugged, scarffing down some of the greasy potatoes.

"You should know that you moron!" Newly named Connor snapped, if looks could care the red head would be dead, he made a fist, bending his spoon in half.

"I said I was sorry!" He snapped, throwing his arms in the air in frustration. The memory of last night playing in his head:

Memory:

_ Robin had barely left the room when Superboy had Kid Flash pressed up against the wall, his strong arms pinning him. He placed his left knee against his leg, preventing him from moving, knowing he wasn't able to vibrate through walls yet. _

_ "Don't you ever dare talk to him like that again!" He screamed, face inches away from his. "He is apart of our team and you being a douche bag!" Superboy head butted him, letting a rage filled shout as he did it again, making the speedster cry out in pain._

_ "Superboy! Though I feel your frustration I don't think this is the answer!" Aqua lad yelled, he and Miss Martian grabbing one of his arms, literally dragging him off. "Superboy go to the gym, I want you to run on the tread mill till you calm down, Miss Martian go grab some tissues for Wallys nose, and you Wally…" He glared at him. "YOU come with me to the conference room." _

_ The red head just nodded, following behind the pissed off Atlantian as they headed to the conference room, pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the gushing of blood._

_ "How the hell could you say something like that?" Aqua lad shouted, pushing him down into a chair. "You and him use to be close, what the HELL HAPPENED?" _

_ Wally looked away, his eyes clouding over. "I messed up." He whispered._

_ "You messed up? DAMN RIGHT YOU DID!" He got right up into his face. "WHY?"_

_ "Because I like him! I like like him! I don't want him to get hurt! I want him to go back to Gotham and let me take care of villains!" Wally shouted, pushing the other away. "I LOVE HIM! I want him to go away so I can protect him!" _

_ Aqua lad backed down, slight horror on his face. This could not be happening! Superboy liked Robin. If he found out there could be a 'war' between them. He had to keep it a secret._

_ End of Memory._

"Morning everyone!" Robin cheered as he cart wheeled into the room, arriving right between Connor and Aqua lad, a huge smile on his face. They all smiled back, slightly shocked at his unusually good mood. The boy grabbed Wally's hamburger, taking a bite and grimacing. "Eww. Mustard."

"I was eating that." Kid Flash teased lightly, smiling as Robin shrugged, putting the burger back, and sitting on an empty stool.

"I know." Robin grabbed an empty bowl and poured in some sugar coated cereal, drowning it in milk as he hummed; making them cast nervous looks at one another. Could this good mood last? They thought.

Robin took a bite of the sugary cereal, smiling even more. "So, any word from the league about a mission?" He asked.

"Not yet. But we were told to fill you in on our last mission." Miss Martian chimed as took her bowl over to the sink, filling it with water. "It's about why we went to Jump City the other day." She began to scrub the dish with a sponge. "We went there because of some strange murders. The body would be drained of all blood, their backs smashed in and bruised and hearts missing."

"Why haven't we heard anything about this on the news?" Robin asked, unfazed by the horrible image his mind created. "How many have been murdered?"

"Seven, but think about it, would the government really want people to know this?" Aqua lad informed, pushing his bowl away, losing his appetite. Wally just grabbed it, eating the rest when he finished his 'breakfast'.

"We have any idea who they were?"

"Yeah, all politicians, bad news people. People others don't like." Aqua lad ran a hand through his hair. "We traced the person to Jump City, we know he's a male, tall, and angry. Other then that the trail went dead."

"But we just got a tip." They all jumped as they turned around, Batman and Superman standing in the door way side by side. "His trail was picked up in Jump City outskirts, we want you to go and check it out. Just checking it out, no more."

"Also be safe." Superman added, nudging his friend good naturedly. "That's what he means."

"I said what I meant and meant what I said. I never said that." He glared, causing the older Kryptonian to chuckle.

"Hey Batman, when should we go?" Kid Flash asked, disappearing and coming back in costume.

"Should you even have to ask? He wants us to go now!" Robin said excitedly, smiling wildly at his mentor. "Time to do this."


	7. Chapter 7

Superman couldn't help but chuckle gently at the eagerness in Robin's voice, he was definitely the opposite of his mentor . He watched as Robin grabbed the speedsters hand, half dragging and pulling him towards the mission room. Robin was so innocent, so trusting… so why did Superman feel like the boy was hiding something? Something that shouldn't be hidden.

"You coming or what?" Superboy asked the original as he stood a few feet away, his head ducked slightly as he avoided eye contact. His posture showed that he was nervous, after all, he did think that Superman hated him.

"…"Superman shot a nervous look to Batman but the caped crusader just walked towards the mission hall, leaving him alone to deal with his 'problem.' "…I don't hate you." He finally whispered after a moment or two, the silence killing him. He began to walk, only stopping when he heard Superboys comeback.

"You act like it." Superboy pushed past him, wanting nothing more then to find the nearest villain and knock him out. After all, that's how HE dealt with his problems, beating the crap out of things… or people, depending who he found first.

Robin let out a whoop of happiness as Batman broke them up into groups. Group one consisted of Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash while it was going to be Superboy and Robin with the mentors looking over their shoulders in group two. Superboy looked pleased with this but furrowed his brows in confusion at the slightly ticked off vibe KF was sending in his direction.

"You ready?" Robin asked as the mentors and team one left for Jump City, he headed towards his R Cycle but frowned when his path was blocked. Superboy knelt down on one knee in front of him.

"Get on my back." He said, making Robins eyes widen and his cheeks flush slightly.

"What? Come on, move, we need to go." Superboy grabbed his arm, a little too roughly and pulled him towards him, picking him up bridal style. "Put me down!"

"No, too slow that way, we need to go now!" He snapped, securing him in his arms as he began to run at a speed Flash would be proud of. "You holding on tight?" He asked as he jumped off the mountain, landing on his feet, making a crater on the pavement. Robin could only nod as he shut his eyes, too afraid to make a sound. The wind tussled his hair and made a shiver run down his spine as he was carried, the surroundings all a blur and making him nauseas.

"Will you slow down?" Robin shouted, just as they suddenly stopped and he had to hold on tightly from falling out of his arms.

"Were here." He said, letting Robin squirm out of his arms, standing still when he was smacked by a black gloved hand. He just raised an eye brow in surprise. "You mad?"

"Don't. You. EVER. Do . That. AGAIN!" He yelled, gripping his chest in hope he wouldn't have a heart attack as his lungs fought for air. He began to walk into the city, hearing the soft foot steps from behind him and glad the other couldn't see his blushing face. Aside from the too fast speed, it did feel kind of nice to be held by the cloned Kryptonian.

"I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" Robin stopped dead at the whispered apology, turning to see the sincerely looking boy. His blue eyes genuine with apologeticness. "I really am, I just didn't want us to miss the action." Robin walked over to him, hitting his shoulder playfully and smiled.

"Dude, don't worry about it. I hate it when Wally does it to me; just warn me in advance ok?" He told him, clicking his black boot heels together as Roller blades popped out. "Hey Superboy?"

"Yeah?" He was impressed, how many secret gadgets did that boy possibly have?

"I need you to push me." Superboy gave him a funny look before looking down at the hill they stood on. It was pretty steep, and the only way Robin would stop would be by either tripping and landing on his face, or hitting the building at the bottom.

"But isn't this a little dangerous? Why don't I just carry you but slow down?" He heard Robin sigh, clicking his heels again and making the wheels disappear as he walked over to him. Superboy held out his arms and Robin jumped, trying to get as coumphy as the boys muscles would allow him. "Where are we heading?"

"Jump City City Hall. They got a new Mayor and I think he may be in danger, I believe if we talk to him we might find out if he has any clues or information on who's killing the politics." Robin informed as Superboy began to, in his world, jog.

From up above Superman and Batman watched their protégée interact, Batman in Superman's arms, not that he wanted to be, but they had to remain out of sight. Batman growled lightly as he saw the clone pick up HIS son. HE pointed to the ground and Superman began to descend, slowly to allow their kids time to leave. Batman jumped out of Superman's arms when he was about nine feet off the ground, glaring at him from behind his cowl.

"Your right Clark, he defiantly has puppy love for Robin." Batman growled, beginning to walk down the hill, Superman hot on his heels as he chuckled at how steamed up his friend was getting.

"I told you. I know him more then you think." He followed in silence. Hands clasped behind his back as they headed to City Hall.

The City Hall in and of itself was a large blue building with a large White star on the top tower, giving the place a true blue American feel to it. Outside there were some trees and bushes, but also marble white staircases that had different languages encarved into them. Robin and Superboy made their way up the stairs, the same question on their minds. 'Would they be able to see the Mayor? Or would they be turned away for being too young?' When they entered the Hall it was as if they walked into an aquarium. On the walls were large fish tanks with exotic fish, some not even Robin had ever seen before.

Sitting at a front desk was a young woman, one who looked as if she was a female version of Robin. Her hair was black and long, her chin narrowed and slightly pointed and her eyes the color of the sky. She wore a red shirt that showed her cleavage and bit on a pencil, looking up and smiling. "Awww, aren't you guys cute. But Halloween isn't for another three months."

"Were here to see Mr. Shams, can you let him know were here?" Robin asked, putting a hand on Superboys shoulder as he opened his mouth to speak.

"We are not cute!" He snapped, pouting when Robin gave him the glare of doom. "We are here on business."

"Ok, ok." She sighed, picking up her phone with her manicured fingers. "Down the left hall to the right, I'll let him know your coming."

"Thank you." Robin told her, bowing his head slightly in thanks, Superboy did like wise, grabbing Robins hand as he pulled him behind him, leading the way to the Mayors office. Robin sighed, allowing himself to be half dragged by his crush as they walked down the hall, ending up in front of a brown painted door with a large Red Star on it.

Superboy knocked, opening it a little to quickly as it ripped off the hinges.

"Sorry." He muttered, putting it against the wall. The mayor, a short pudgy man sat behind a desk and nodded, his stubby fingers pressed together and his brows furrowed.

"I'm glad you came. Don't mind the door, its ok." He assured, ushering them to sit down. "I have just been threatened, and I need your help."


	8. Chapter 8

Robin sat down in one of the most comfortable chairs in the world! Or at least in his opinion, it was as if he was sitting on a large fluffy could and he could feel it heating up from the heating pad in it, it instantly made him sleepy but he kept his eyes open, this was no time for sleeping. Superboy stood next to him, refusing the offer as he glared at the man, looking him up and down, he didn't like him.

Mayor Shams was a small man with a beer gut that hung over his belt, his hair a graying black and his glasses thick framed with blue lenses. He sat there with his fingers tapping on the oak desk, chewing his lips nervously as he pulled out a letter from his desk. He handed it over to Robin who quickly read the letter, his lips forming an unemotional straight line.

The letter was mostly mumbo jumbo about him being a 'bad, naughty man' and 'needing to be punished'. The letter was printed, the font small and in red ink. There was a meeting place the letter said they should meet at, a local bar down town, said to bring his 'play girl' Trixie and they would work out their 'new friendship'. If he didn't go he would be murdered, so would the girl.

"Who's Trixie?" Robin asked, looking up as he finished the letter.

"She's my fiancé, the secretary." He said, smiling softly. "We go everywhere together, but I can't have her getting hurt, I can't possibly meet this man. He will kill me!"

"Then you won't have to go." Superboy told him, angered by his 'whining'.

"Actually you will go." Robin said, startling both them and their mentors who just entered the room. Robin leaned back more in his chair. "You see, Trixie won't go, I will. We look just alike, I can make it so I could look like her double, wouldn't take much, and I can play with my voice and everything. Listen to this." He took a deep breath, concentrating on his pitch as he spoke. "Hello Mr. Shams, my name is Trixie, Hee hee."

Their eyes widened, he sounded just like her! Superboy was about to ask him how he did it but Batman spoke up.

"You think you can handle this Robin? You'll have to be in character the whole time, no mistakes, like the other time." He said, referring to last mission. Robin stood up, hands on his hips, using the girls voice he perfected.

"Batman, I think I am very capable of acting like a girl, after all you trained me and you act like your PMS'ing all the damn time!" The white slits widened as Batman looked ready to smack him across the face. "So Mr. Shams, we ready for Saturday? Im skilled in hand to hand combat, weapons, and of course hacking security."

Mr. Shams looked ready to either laugh or cry, his lips trembling. "As long as Trixie doesn't get hurt then I'm fine, I do this for her after all."

"Good, I'll be here at seven, by the way I like blue roses and dark chocolate." Robin grinned, using his real voice as he walked over to the mentors. "We're one step closer. To getting our guy."

"Robin, come here." Batman snapped as he grabbed him protégée's hand, leading him down the hall and out the building. He wasn't aware that he was half dragging him and took him behind the building where no one could see. He had the boy stand in front of him as he back handed him, making the boy fall on his back side, his cheeks stinging as they reddened.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" Batman shouted, his cool gone and so was his self control. "How DARE YOU talk to ME that way!"

Robin trembled in fear, Batman had never hit him before, and he scooted away until his back hit the building when Batman walked closer to him, his eye teeth showing. "I-I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry? You're SORRY?" Batman shouted again, picking him up by his cape, making it so they're faces were inches apart. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't punish you severely."

"C-cause I'll never do it again?" He asked, tears forming underneath his mask as Batman's lips curled up in an evil sneer. He dropped Robin on the ground so hard his knees buckled and Batman backed handed him again, making him fall backwards and hit his head off of the brick wall.

"Your damn right you won't." He sneered. "Now go home, go to Mount Justice and stay there." He left, leaving Robin sitting in the dirty alley with his head in his hands as he cried, sobs racking through his body making him want to punch himself to shut up.

He cried so hard that his throat ached with the silent screams, his eyes burning and his knees aching. He tried to get up but fell, deciding to lie in fetal position till he heard foot steps, not bothering to look up. "GO AWAY!"  
"Robin, what happened?" Kid Flash asked as he quickly ran over to him, Superboy and Superman right behind him. Robin hid his face in the corner of his elbow, fighting back the still coming on sobs. "Who did this?"

"Go away! I don't want to do this anymore!" He sobbed, kicking KF in the stomach as he tried to pick him up. He flinched away from who evers hand it was and just wished the Earth would split open and devour him, making the pain go away.

"Was it Batman?" Superman asked his eyes narrowing, his fists curled and ready. "Did he do this? Did he?"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Robin screamed, taking off his belt and throwing it at the wall, along with his gloves. He pushed them all away as he forced himself to get up, gripping the side of the building as he forced his legs to move.

"Where are you going?" Superman asked quietly, his hand on his shoulder preventing him from moving.

"I'm going to go back to Gotham, that's where I belong." He muttered his throat sore. Superman didn't let him move, he picked him up as if he was a sack of flour, carrying him over to KF and Superboy.

"One of you bring him back to the mountain, I got to go have a chat with Bats." Kid Flash took Robin eagerly, mentally smiling and doing a happy dance, but physically looking at him in worry. Superboy glared at him, pushing the red head aside and taking Robin in his arms.

"I'm stronger. I'll carry him." Kid Flash pouted, eyes narrowing.

"I am not going to drop him, hand him over! I'm faster!" He snapped, arms crossed.

"Yeah right. Superman tell him were faste-?" Superboy turned around, confused as Superman wasn't there. Why didn't he hear him leave?

"Ha! Look what I got!" Kid Flash yelled as he held Robin close, the boy struggling. Superboy looked down, where he once held Robin was nothing. "Catch me if you can!" He began to run. Superboy hot on his heels as he raced to find him and get HIS Robin back.

You get back here before I break you in two!" Superboy yelled, unaware they were being observed by a man in a red hood and holding Robins belt…

++++ Mount Justice ++++

Robin had escaped Wally's and Connors grasp the moment they got to the base. He had ran to his room and locked the door, collapsing onto his bed as he felt pain wash over him from both his face and legs. He wanted his parents, he wanted them to be alive and to tell them what to do. He wanted Connor to hold him tight, but that would and could never happen, Connor wasn't gay, and who could ever love a useless piece of crap like him? Who would miss him if he were to shoot himself in the head? Who?

His lap top chimed that he had a new message and he opened it, it was from Jason.

_Dear little bird,_

_ It must hurt to know that Batman truly hates you, that you're just something he can break and take whenever he wants to. Tell me, where is your proud mentor now? If you were mine I would love you and care for you, I would never hit you, I would love you like the brother you never had. We should meet each other tonight. Come into down town again, we'll meet in front of the club, I want to show you something._

_ Love, your big bro,_

_ JT Hood_

Dick had held the lap top close as he felt the love through the letter. This man could be trusted, and he did. But he didn't trust Batman, and he would meet him tonight. He needed the closeness, or he felt he would die

**Please please review, I want to know what you like and what you hate ok? Reviews make me happy^ ^ lets try and reach 100! ^ ^ **


	9. Chapter 9

Robin took a quick shower after he turned off the computer, placing it in its usual spot by his bed. As he passed the mirror he saw a small bruise on his cheek and his hand gently touched the hit area, tracing it lightly. It was no bigger then a golf ball but still it hurt and his eyes watered at the memory of his fatherly figure hitting him. Why would he hurt him?

He stepped into the shower when the hot water came on, letting the water burn and melt his problems away as he leaned against the tiled wall, letting out a low moan as his leg muscles relaxed. He sighed dreamily, feeling like rubber as he grabbed the shampoo and began to wash his hair, humming to himself…

When his shower was done and he was dressed in his civilian clothes, a pair of ripped blue jeans a dark blue wife beaters, and of course his shades. He slipped on his skate boarding shoes and smiled at the thought of hanging out with his new 'big brother'. Maybe he would take him on his offer of being his mentor.

Robin left the room as quietly as possible as he headed out the back way, a rush of excitement at going on recon. Mode. But before he could he heard yelling in the gym. Not just any yelling, but Superman and Batman yelling. This caught his curiosity and he entered silently, hiding behind on of the large weight lifting. He saw them standing on the basketball court, both staring each other down, both still in costume.

"How could you hit him?" Superman yelled, face inches from Batman's. Batman simply countered.

"He needed to be taught a lesson, Barry spanks Wally when he needs it." He growled.

"That's different Barry does it when he isn't angry, you don't punish a child when you're angry, it's called psychology." Superman pushed Batman, anger building up inside of him. "It's called you don't love him and your just hating yourself for adopting him."

"W-why do you think that?" Batman demanded, kicking him in the side.

"You adopted him because you were lonely and you felt bad because he was a newly made orphan! He doesn't deserve you; he deserves a loving father, not a shadow!" Batman let out a roar as he head butted Superman, kicking him behind the knees as he shouted at him to shut up over and over.

"I did not! I adopted him because I know I would be better then an orphanage and I know the pain he went through and still goes through! I love him, maybe I shouldn't have smacked him…" He looked ashamed, his head bowed. "I don't know why I got so angry, I-it was like I wasn't me, and someone else was in control."

Dick felt fear clutch him, Batman wasn't acting right, and right now he didn't want to get caught. He backed away as quietly as he could, running from the Gym and running towards the back door as he thought of Jason and Jump City, they had a lot to talk about.

+++++ Jump City+++++

Dick felt the night air tickle his neck as he headed towards the unsanitary club. He could hear the music and smell the vomit before he got there, and was happy to see his 'brother' standing there waiting for him.

He wore a pair of black yoga pants and a white wife beater, his eyes behind a pair of sunglasses as he smiled at Dick, waving at him.

"Hey there kiddo, feeling any better?" Dick nodded lightly, a smile on his face as well as the man began to walk. He followed, slightly excited.

"I need to ask you something." He admitted as he followed. Jason pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and puffing.

"Like what?"

"Are you a hero or a villain?" A stupid question but he was dying to know. Jason chuckled, running a hand through his own hair.

"Depends what you call a hero and what you call a villain. I help those in needs, as far as im concern I am the law and I protect those who need it." He dropped the cigarette, stepping on it. "You tell me, is Batman a hero?"

"Yes."

"Does he work outside the law?"

"Yes, well at times."

"And is he still a hero?" Dick nodded. "Then there's your answer kid. Now tell me, are you a hero?"

Dick blushed. "No, not yet, but someday I will be… I hope." Jason ruffled his hair.

"Kid, you're a hero if you follow my orders. Now, you want to be my protégé or not? I'm only offering once more."

"Can I still work with the Young Justice?" Dick asked, his breath hitching as the man thought. He then simply nodded and Dick's heart soared. "Really? Then I guess yes, but only for a little while."

"I knew you would see my side. I'll teach you everything that loser can't and you'll grow up to be a real hero, nit just some idiot in a mask." He walked them to an old warehouse, Dick gave him a confused look as he looked at it. It was old looking and gloomy, windows boarded up and signs saying keep out. One door looked to be the main door and Jason took out a key, opening it and holding it open for Dick to enter. The boy did, shocked at what he saw.

Instead of an old looking dump he expected to see he was shocked at all the high tech equipment and computers set up. The walls were painted a dark blue and there was even a large bed and T.V on one side. It reminded him of the bat cave. It was the same lay out and everything.

"Jason?" He looked behind him. He was gone.

"Yeah?" He looked over at the bed, there he was, his combat boots off and a beer in hand. "What's the matter? Come in, I don't bite." Dick took off his shoes leaving them by the door as he walked in, the place didn't even smell bad, it smelled like cologne and musk.

"What's your last name?" He went over to the bed, sitting next to him, legs crossed. "You said you'll tell me a little about yourself every time we met, so I want to know." Jason sighed, stretching out as he drank his beer.

"Stay the night and I'll tell you all you need to know." He said, crushing the can on his forehead.

"I can't though." Dick informed him, getting coumphy slightly. Why did it feel like he knew him more?

"Sure you can, the others won't know. Come on, I'm your big bro, you can trust me." Dick sighed as the guy gave him a smile, deciding that one night wouldn't hurt. He agreed, looking him in the eye the best way he could.

"You better tell me all about yourself then," Jason nodded. "And no lies."

"Of course bro. Lets see, my full name is Jason Todd, and im 23 years old. And my favorite color is black, I like beer and ice cream, and my favorite movie is 'Grown Ups'" Dick nodded, yawning as he felt suddenly tired. Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard Jason whisper, "And I was killed by the Joker."


	10. Chapter 10

_+++ Dreaming +++_

_ Robin found himself in a tunnel that was dimly lit, alone, and naked. The place reminded him of the Bat cave escape tunnels yet it was two small, and the smell of burning rubber and sulfur was thick. Robin looked around, nothing but stone walls carved out from the bowels of the earth. Heat radiated from the tunnel and he knew from training he couldn't just stand there and do nothing, he had to press foreword. He followed the light at the tunnel, he could hear chanting, he could hear screams, and he could feel the heat getting stronger, making him sweat and light headed. He was just at the end of the tunnel when he heard a loud Splash and a heart wrenching scream of agony come from all sides of the round cave…_

_ +++End of dream+++_

Robin woke up quickly; his ears ringing with the dream scream and sweat pouring off of him like a river. It took him a moment to remember where he was. He was confused for a moment when he felt another body pressed up next to him. But he relaxed when he saw that it was only Jason and that he was fully clothed and still wearing his sun glasses. But curiosity kicked in as he stared at the sleeping boy, what did his eyes look like?

Without him being aware of it his hand reached over and just before touching the red lenses glasses his hand was caught by Jason's. Jason sat up, his mouth a hard line as he stared at the boy, still holding his hand in a vice grip.

"What are you doing?" He growled his voice rough with sleep.

"I… I'm sorry; I wanted to see what your eyes looked like…" He apologized, his hand going numb. Jason released his hand and sighed, running a hand through his midnight black hair.

"Fine, you want to see? Ok then." He took the glasses off his eyes and revealed them to him. His eyes made Robin gasp silently. They were both the color of blood, the pupils black and a small scar ran down one side of his face, very small, but noticeable. Jason put the glasses on the bed, smiling softly. "Ugly huh kiddo?"

"I don't think they're ugly." Robin said, reaching out and touching the scar. "I don't think they're ugly at all. I think they're cool, and unique."

"Thanks kid." Jason layed back down, looking at the clock on the wall. It read 4 A.M. "Go back to sleep before I kill you ok?"

Robin chuckled, lying back down as he closed his eyes, hoping and praying that the dream wouldn't come back…

Robin woke yet again when he smelled food being waved in his face. He opened his eyes and there in front of him was a bag of food from McDonalds. Jason waved it in front of his nose as he ate a burger, grinning like a fool.

"Breakfast time kiddo; eat up before Sheila gets it." He said. Robin raised an eye brow about to ask who Sheila was when he saw the large tiger by the bed. He swore he screamed like a little girl as he jumped up, pointing at the tiger.

"HOLY SWEET JESUS!" He screamed, making the tiger give him a 'what?' look. "IT'S A TIGER!"

"Yeah, I know that. Good to know you know your animals." Jason teased, petting the cats' large head, placing a kiss between its ears. The cat licked his face, stealing the burger from his hand and running off. "Her names Sheila, she's a sweetie. Now, stop screaming like a little girl and eat your breakfast, you need to go back before anyone notices you're gone. Also, I think it would be best if you come every other night from training."

Robin nodded, taking a burger from the bag and eating it, watching Jason get up off the bed and walk around, looking for various things. A long jagged sword caught his attention from where it hung on the wall.

"Hey Jason?"

"Hey what?"

"What's that sword from?" He asked, pointing to where the blade hung. Jason smiled walking over to it and picked it up, running his hand over it as if it were a pet.

"This little baby is from Ireland, it was used to dehead and take out the hearts of witches and criminals. It helps me out all the time when I'm fighting. I name her 'Stabby'." Robin chuckled; unaware he was looking at the device that was being used to kill the politicians.

"Can I touch it?" He asked, catching it with ease when Jason tossed it to him. He held the sword in his hands, feeling the heavy metal and running his fingers gently over the jagged areas and smelling the sulfur on it. It brought a rush of adrenaline as he held it, he couldn't let it go. Jason smiled as he watched his little brother hold it, a pleasant thought of killing Batman with it appearing in his head as he sighed, taking it back and putting it on the wall next to his stun gun.

"Sheila, say good bye to Dick!" he called as he grabbed his glasses off the bed and putting them back on. The tiger jumped from whatever corner it was in and bound over to the shaking Dick, licking his face like an over active puppy. It took a moment of being in terror before Dick reached out and stroked Sheila's fur, smiling in relief when the jungle cat purred instead of eating his hand off.

"Bye Sheila, I'll be back soon." He told her, giving her a small hug and feeding her the rest of his sandwich. Sheila ate it happily, curling up in a big ball on the bed where Dick once sat. Dick went over to Jason, smiling as he tugged on his sneakers. "Ill see you soon?" He asked, eyes lighting up in joy as he saw Jason holding his belt. "You found it! Thank you!"

Jason nodded, ruffling the boys' hair as he walked him out. "Come back Sunday ok? I'll show you how to take down a tiger!" Robin chuckled, waving good bye to his brother, unaware there was a tracker in his belt that wasn't Batman's.

+++Mount justice++++

Robin was able to get into the mountain without a problem, it was only nine and the others were either eating or asleep. Robin put his R Cycle away silently as he tip toed from the garage, jumping when he saw Connor in the door way. His arms cross and a scowl on his face.

"Where were you?" He demanded, worry etched on his face. Robin just shrugged.

"Went for an early morning drive." He lied. About to walk past but being blocked by Connors arm.

"You were gone all night, I was worried sick." He admitted, cheeks tinging pinkish. "I couldn't hear your heart beat so I went looking for you. I couldn't find you… Where did you go?"

"I just hung out with a friend. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worried." Connor smiled softly, shrugging. "How about I make it up to you? How about we go see that movie tonight?"

Connors eyes light up a fraction and he nodded. "That sounds like a date." Robin blushed, knowing he meant the other kind. "What? Did I say something stupid?"

"Uh… no… ill see you at five!" Robin yelled, running from the room, heart beating fast…


	11. Chapter 11

When Robin had left Superboy made sure the garaged door was shut before letting out a loud 'whoop' of joy. He couldn't believe that Robin agreed to go on a date with him! Ok… so it wasn't technically going to be a date, but now he would be able to spend tonight with him and confess how he felt! Wait… oh god he was going to confess! He had to talk to Aqua Lad right now, or Wally, since he was Robin's best friend.

He ran from the Garage at top speed, almost bowling over Miss Martian in his haste to find is Atlantian friend. He scanned every room with his X-ray vision, smiling in relief when he found him in the gym swimming his morning laps. He took off his red T shirt as he walked in, kicking off his shoes and jumping into the pool, surprising the swimming boy with a large splash.

"Connor, you broke my concentration!" He playfully whined, treading water lightly. The tanned boy gave up on keeping afloat, deciding to just float on his back. "So, what's on your mind Connor?"

"I got a date with Robin tonight!" He yelled, diving under water and doing a cartwheel. Aqua lad rolled his eyes, swimming after him.

"Is it a date or just hanging out? Did you tell him how you feel yet?" He asked underwater. Connor pouted, shaking his head no, knowing he couldn't talk underwater. They swam to the surface, neither one noticing Wally walking in.

"Well… no, he said he would go see a movie with me tonight, isn't that a date? And no I haven't told him yet… can you tell him for me?" Aqua lad shook his head firmly.

"No Connor, you need to tell Robin yourself that you like him. Neither I, nor anyone else can tell him you like him. You need to be the one." He said, sitting on the edge of the pool. "Just go to him and tell him calmly, yet not jokingly that you care for him and would like to start a relationship."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Connor asked suddenly, his heart aching at the thought.

"Then you tell him you respect his wishes, simple as that." Wally's green eyes widened as he heard them talk about HIS Robin. His goofy grin that he usually wore fell off and was replaced with a scowl as he glared at the cloned Kryptonian, his fists balling up as he let out a roar of anger, running full speed into Connor. Connor let out a yelp of surprise, being flung half way across the room and landing in the deep end. He looked up from the water in confusion, eyes widening when Wally jumped into the pool, coming at him like a shark.

"You jerk! Stay away from my Robin! He doesn't want you!" Wally shouted, trying to dunk the clone under water. Connor grabbed the boy by the wrist, kicking him away, jumping out and landing on the ledge, making the concrete crack slightly.

"Who are you talking about being a jerk? I asked him out and he said yes! He is not yours!" Aqua lad began to open his mouth to speak when they both glared at him. "Shut it fish boy, me and the kid need a talk!"

"You shut up dip sh*t! I love Robin and im taking him out tonight, not you!" Wally shouted, swimming to the edge, getting out and into a fighting stance. "You keep your fat clone hands to yourself, Robin will never be yours and you need to deal with it!"

"Fat hands? I think he would rather have fat hands then a fat head for a boy friend." He taunted, punching Wally in the chest, dodging a kick to the shins.

"I don't think you either of you guys are going to date him." Aqua lad said after a minute or two of them duking it out.

"And whys that?" Wally asked, jabbing Connor in the eye.

"Cause your both acting like children and Robin wouldn't want you two fighting over him like some kind of prize or trophy, he's a person, not a toy." He crossed his arms in disappointment. "You guys make me sick. Wally, you leave them alone tonight and tell Robin how you feel before he goes on his mission tomorrow, HE will be the one to decide who he wants. I will make sure neither one of you interferes with his decision."

"Fine… I still hate you." Wally told Connor, letting his fists drop and heading towards the door. "Ill keep him safe from your nasty paws."

"Bite me." Connor snarled, grabbing his shirt and heading to his room, leaving Aqua lad to go back to his swimming and think to himself 'why did he have such bone headed, stubborn team mates?'

+++ 5 PM+++

Dick felt slightly antsy as he sat on his bed, wondering what he should wear. He knew it wasn't a date date but yet he wanted to look nice… but not too nice. He pulled out a pair of skinny black jeans, selecting a black hoodie and a purple undershirt. With of course, his shades. He combed and fixed his hair, making sure it looked just right and grabbed his phone and wallet, smiling when he liked what he saw in the mirror.

"You ready for your friend date?" He asked himself, the mirror him nodding. He turned off the light and left his room heading to the kitchen to meet Connor. He smiled even more when he saw Connor waiting for him, dressed in blue jeans and his typical black shirt. He smelled like Apples and cinnamon.

"You ready?" Dick asked, making the boy nod as he finished his orange juice, putting the glass in the dish washer.

"Yeah… but first can we talk?" He asked nervously, playing with his black locks. Dick nodded, sitting on the counter, getting eye level with him. "Ummm… stop me at anytime ok?" Robin nodded. "Well… when I first met you I felt happy that I made a friend, but lately we have been getting closer and our friendship stronger… I don't know how you feel but I thought it was adoration but I think it might be more then that… I was wondering if maybe, possibly, you want to try a relationship? With me?"

Dick sat there calmly, listening to the awkward confession, replaying it in his mind over and over again, not believing a word of it. It was too good to be true.

"Did I say something wrong?" Connor asked after a minute or two of silence.

"No… but… why me? Why, how could you fall for a shrimp like me?" Robin asked.

"You're nice, your kind, not selfish, never give up, are gentle when it comes to my stupidity and naive ness and just… make me happy." He said, blushing fiercely. "What do you say?"  
Dick looked at him for a moment, his cheeks heating up just as badly. "I say yes."

"…" Connors eyes lit up, a goofy smile on his face. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now can we go? I'm hungry." Connor nodded, getting down on one knee.

"Get on my back; it'll be faster then driving." Dick nodded, getting on and holding him tightly, enjoying his scent as he got to full height, taking a few steps before sprinting at top speed, nearly making Dick lose his grip…

+++ Down Town Star City+++

Connor made a mistake with his breaking, running right into a wall. Dick jumped off before he fell backwards, chuckling lightly as the boy shook his head, dazed.

"You need to be more alert." Dick teased, helping him up and brushing the dirt off his back. With a goofy grin they left to wander the streets, stopping at a local Mexican restraunt, deciding to eat there before going to go see the movie.

It was a small place, the walls painted bright yellow with pottery and window painting of animals and mystical beasts lining the walls. The tables were made out of old barrels redecorated and the smell of salsa and cheese thick in the air.

"See anything good?" Dick asked, looking at the foreign menu, deciding on some hot soup and a corn salad. Connor just shrugged.

"I'll have whatever you have." He said, ordering their Cokes and eating some nachos that were sat out in front of them.

"This place gives me the creeps." Dick commented, right next to him a stuffed chicken statue.

"After food we can leave." Connor said, stomach growling, he ignored the looks they were getting from the waiters. "Why are they staring at us?"

"Must be either homophobic or just bored. But seriously, friends eat together all the time." He blushed, realizing that Connor was holding his hand over the table. He didn't snatch it back, but still blushed. When their food arrived they ate in silence, but from time to time casting small, shy smiles at one another.

Connor was surprised how much fun he was having though they didn't talk much. When the bill arrived he paid for it, making Dick scowl when he tried to pay and was rejected.

"I pay next time." He said as they headed for the movie theatre, hand in hand, the night sky twinkling above them, making them feel as if the world couldn't get any better…


	12. Chapter 12

The movie they wanted to see, Texas Chainsaw Massacre was sold out by the time they went to see the 9 pm showing. The rest of the movies looked extremely childish, something along the lines of Chimps in space and crap like that. The only other movie showing that looked slightly good was called The Cirque. It was all about a family of mutants who haunt circuses and kills the parents and steal children. Connor thought it looked like a good scary movie to have Dick frightened just enough to possibly hold onto him. Maybe even sit on his lap if he was lucky. He liked that idea.

"You got your popcorn?" He asked as he met Dick by the concession stand, looking at the over flowing bag of buttery pop corn and some how balancing two large cups of soda in one hand. Dick nodded, bending his leg and balancing one of the cups on his knee as he took his ticket, putting it in his pocket. "Need some help there?"

"That would be extremely appreciated." He said, handing the bag over, grabbing napkins to wipe the butter off his fingers. "God, no wonder why Americans have so many heart problems, this stuff is swimming in butter." Connor chuckled, taking a bite of said buttery treat, enjoying the new flavor.

"Dude, it's a treat, when do we normally go out and eat like this? Never, so just think of it as a treat and something we'll work off tomorrow, do you really think Batman would let us get fat?" He chuckled at the thought, walking down the hall way, looking for theatre room 4. The room was at the end of the hall, the previews were just ending and the theatre was only half filled surprisingly. They sat in the far back, right next to the door in case there was an emergency. Dick sat down cross-legged on one of the chairs, making Connor give him a strange look.

"It's comfortable." He said, not looking at his friend, chin resting on the palm of his hand eyes watching the screen. The movie started out with a scene of the mountains, a woman running through a forest crying. After that it introduced the mutants, it wasn't even half way through the movie that it showed a circus. The music, so much like every other circus music caught Dick's attention.

Dick sat up straight in the chair, this melody brought back so many memories of growing up in the circus with his parents. The screen showed the mutants letting out tigers and bears, going after the strong man and killing the Ring leader. That was when it happened. The screen was diagnoled up so it showed a young couple, married more then likely, on top of a trapeze podium about to be killed. They grabbed hold of the rope but their combined weight snapped the rope when they flew, falling, landing on the ground in a mangle of limbs. The mutants quickly ran at them and tore them limb from limb… that was when Dick had to leave.

He got up, surprising Connor and ran from the theatre, heart beating fast in his chest as he saw his own parents fall to their deaths. He could hear them scream for help, hear their bones break, hear the audience scream, and hear his world crashing all around him. Dick needed water, he needed anything to snap him back to the present. He ran to the bathroom, nearly sliding on the freshly mopped floor. He went over to the sink and began to splash water on his face, though it did little good. He pinched himself, bit his wrist but all he could see were their faces, all he could hear were their bones snapping and music playing. He finally left the bathroom, he needed to talk to Jason, Bruce, anyone! But his knees gave out and he fell to the floor, curling up into a ball as the memory replayed itself over, and over, and over again.

"Robin? Robin what's wrong?" Connor asked, running out of the theatre in search of him, freaking out when he saw him lying in a ball sobbing his eyes out. He got onto his knees, shaking his shoulders. "What happened? Was the movie too scary? Its ok, they're just people in costumes. I bet you the actors are all friends in real life." He soothed. Dick just took small breaths, his body still shaking.

"Call Bruce…" He whispered, eyes scrunched up tight. He clawed at Connors arm when he wrapped it around him. "I need he…help…"

"We don't need Bruce, tell me what you need me to do." Connor practically felt like he was begging as he sat there, ignoring the anxious looks of the workers, ignoring the questions of whether to call 911 or not. "What happened?"

"M-my parents died in the circus." He whispered. "They were trapezists, s-someone cut the rope and they fell to their deaths. All because the ring leader didn't pay a thug back for the 3.5 million grand he borrowed." He sobbed, feeling embarrassed. "All I can hear is them, I can't get the music out of my head."

Connor felt his heart plummet, this was his entire fault, and he had to pick that movie. This could have all been avoided. He knew he could help him, but it was risky, but he had to take a chance. He placed his hands over Dick's temples as he closed his eyes, making contact with his mind.

_'Robin, listen to me, think about all the memories, think about all the pain and let me see them. Let me take them away from you for a little while.' Though his eyes were closed he could see someone, a little child, and it was Robin. The small child stared at him, his shining blue orbs filled with tears. He backed away, shaking his head._

_ 'Connor, get out! Get out of my head! There's nothing for you here.' He wailed. Connor yet again extended his offer to him. The boy stared at him, slightly untrusting before nodding, going over to him and walking into him, disappearing when their mind self's made contact…_

Connor opened his eyes in pain as all the memories entered him, he let go of Dicks head as if burnt and stared at him. He was passed out, his glasses on the floor and his jaw slackened. Connor was glad he could help relive some of the pain. He picked him up; carrying him like a mother would a babe and left the theatre.

"I got you Robin, I got you." He whispered, running before the authorities could talk to him, making a straight course for home, their home.

++++ Saturday night+++

Robin had been asleep since Friday night, it seemed nothing would wake him up. Miss Martian had tried to talk to him, searching for his mind but was blocked, Aqua Lad tried water therapy that did nothing, and all they could do was sit there and make small talk and watch him.

Wally was currently watching him as the others went to go talk to the Mayor. He placed his naked hand on Robins face and frowned as he felt it was cool to the touch. He fluffed the boy's pillows, tucking him in more and rubbing his hands quickly over his to keep them warm. He then did a double check of the mountain to make sure he was alone before shutting the bed room door.

"Rob, I know you can't hear me right now, but I need to tell ya something ok? I love you, and not in a bromance kind of way, I LOVE you. I just can't stand the sight of you and Connor together, it's his fault your in this state. If I dated you I would treat you like a prince, buy you anything you ever wanted, take you anyplace and keep you safe. God I wish you were mine." He felt like he was over stepping this but he did it anyways. He reached over, and very gently placed his lips over Robins, kissing him softly and marveling at how soft his pink lips were. Like two clouds. He pulled back, feeling ashamed but smirking slightly.

"Ha, I got the first kiss sleeping beauty." He got up, just as Robin opened his eyes, sitting up slowly.

"C-Connor?" He asked, confused, hand touching his lips.

"No dude, its Wally, what ya want?" He was excited, he had finally awoken! He ran to his side, giving him a hug.

"What…happened?" He let go of his lip and traced Wallys for a second. "So you kissed me?"

"WHAT? Me? No!": Robin just fell forward, arm wrapping around Wally as his eyes closed slightly.

"Need Connor…" He whispered, reaching up and kissing Wallys lips, making the boy confused.

"You ok Robin?" Robin chuckled slightly and nodded.

"I need to get dressed, im going to the club tonight…" He said, pushing Wally away and standing up. "By the way… you kiss ok." Wally crossed his arms, confused on what to do as the boy made his way to the bathroom, the shower being turned on. Wally sat on his bed, waiting for the boy to get out, shocked when he finally did come out, dressed as a girl, and not just any kind of girl, but a drop dead sexy slut girl.

"Whats the matter Wally? Still to masculine?" Robin asked, using the girls voice. He had long extension in his hair, his blue eyes now green with contacts and covered in thick black eye shadow. His lips were the color of raspberries and he wore a low cut white top, wearing implants to give him a busty look. He wore an engagement ring on his fingers and his nails were blue. His legs were shaved and a mini skirt hung low on his hips. His shoes were platform, fiving him more height.

"N-no… you look… great!" He said, feeling himself salavitate at his friends appearance.

"Good, now lets go to the main room, its time to tell Batman im going on this mission. Also don't touch me." He snapped, seeing Wallys hand about to touch his butt. Wally pouted, following him to the front room, trying really hard not to peak under the skirt.

"You wear girls underwear to?" He asked, yelping when Robin stomped on his foot. "OOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

Don't ask!" He snapped, walking into the room and blushing when he saw Batman, Superman and the rest of the Young Justice team, and Mr. Shams standing their, eyes widened at the sight of Robin.

"Ummmm… hi guys." He said biting his lip nervously. "Im awake…"

"That's something she would totally wear." Mr. Shams said dreamily. "Her name is Pudding when were out in public, so get used to hearing it." He said, flinching at Batmans glare. "So… your ready? Wheres your weapons? How will you protect me?"

"Bataranges are hidden in my outfit, got three smoke bombs and a stun gun. Were all set." He said, taking some cat like steps over to them, turning to Batman. "I know the mission, ill get you all the information I can. Don't fret, I wont fail the team." His voice took on a hard, stone like tone as he walked with Mr. Shams to the garadge, shaking his hips teasingly as he did so.


	13. Chapter 13

Robin shivered as he and Mr. Shams entered the garage, it was cold and goose bumps began to appear on his skin. He followed the Mayor, he felt bad for kissing Wally, and he wanted to see if it was Connor who kissed him or not. He found it was Wally, but was slightly happy about that cause when they kissed, he didn't feel the 'spark'. The feeling that let him know that the person was the one. He nearly walked into the Mayor, stopping himself by taking a step back, looking at the small black limo that sat between the R Cycle and the Batmobile.

"Aint she a sight?" He asked, stroking the hood as if it were alive. The limo was about the size of a RV, the windows tinted gray and the wheels a dazzling white. The license plates were covered; there was no antenna on it. "Mind you head, you might smack it. I know I did, it's much lower to the ground then she looks." He clapped his hands, an older gentleman coming out from the driver's side and opening the door, reminding Dick of Alfred, even though Bruce never bossed him around in such a manner.

"Thank you." Dick told him, casting an ugly look at the Mayo who didn't say a word, sitting with his legs folded across from him. He pulled out a small piece of paper from his blue cardigan jacket, taking out his glasses. His hair was pulled back in a pony tail and he wore black pants, an earring in his right ear.

"Some things you need to know about my Pudding is this; she doesn't smoke, is a heavy drinker, giggles easily, loves to dance and likes to flirt. Got it memorized?" Dick nodded, thinking it was bad that he had to write it down when he was expecting him to memories it. He felt uneasy at the fact he would be expected to flirt with the older man, and the fact that he would have to pretend to drink, he hated all drinkers.

"Of course sir, I'm a trained actor, I know how to play my parts." He accepted a water bottle Shams gave him, drinking only a little bit of it before placing it to the side. "Anything I need to know about you?"

"Um… I get nervous when dealing with criminals to be honest I'm scared right now. I know you'll do your job but… I'm a good man Robin, I work hard, I help cut taxes and help local communities, and I don't lie, or cheat. I was raised, and shall always be a good catholic man; I just don't see what he wants with me." He placed his aged face in his hands, rubbing the bags under his eyes. "If he wants me to leave office I will, just don't let him hurt my fiancé." Dick placed his hand on the mans shoulder, making him face him.

"Sir," He said in his fiancé's voice. "Your with the best, I wont let him harm a hair on your head." Shams smiled, for a moment believing it was his fiancé. He resisted hugging him and sat back up right, fixing his black tie.

"Thank you young one, that means a lot." Dick sat back, feeling his stomach flip flop with nerves as he went through scenarios in his head.

+++ At the Club+++

Dick wasn't sure if it was from the flashing lights, or all the people wanting to touch him and the mayor, but he felt like a celebrity in Gotham. As they made their way inside people took pictures of them, calling out questions and trying to get an answer. Shams arm was around his waist, making his feel uncomfortable, his strides were short and his breath reeked of cigars.

"Just smile and breathe." He told him, patting his hip as he smiled for the cameras, occasionally throwing out a 'hello' or peace sign. "Don't walk so nervously, swing you hips, play with your hair or something." Dick did, he twirled an extension around his index finger, smiling cutely as he waved, trying to move his hips the best he could while the man practically was dragging on him.

"PUDDING!" Dick moved his head, being plowed over by a tall African American girl who ran at him. He landed on the ground, the girl lying on top of him. She giggled and kissed his check. "I'm sorry Pudding, I just haven't seen you in ages, and it's me, Monique." She got off, fixing her short golden dress as she helped him off, dusting off his but. "Damn girl, you've been working out."

"Thanks, you look nice yourself?" He said nervously, adjusting his skirt slightly. He walked back over to Shams who was looking for a table against the back wall, wanting a nice private place. "Hows life been?"  
"Girl, I got dumped, again!" She snarled, arms crossed. She dragged him over to a table Shams sat at. "Who needs men? We got each other." She grabbed him by the shirt and pressed her lips onto his, giving him a kiss before pulling back. "Hey Shams, im stealing your girl, this is our song." She said as a Cascada song came on.

"Don't go too far, I might need her." He said, taking the drink menu and looking through it. "Right Pudding?"  
"Right sweetie." He followed Monique to the edge of the dance floor, eyes searching the room for any suspicious characters. He spotted some people who looked like they could easily be thugs or a killer, but he mostly tried to stay in character, matching Monique's wild dance moves.

"So, how did you meet grandpa over their? He is ancient girl!" Dick giggled loudly, shaking his hips suggestively at some on lookers.

"Sometimes you just fall in love. He knows how to treat me right." He blew a kiss at one of the boys, winking and walking back to the Mayor with a spring in his step. The room was getting too warm and his feet were hurting from the heels. "So, has he made contact?" He asked, sitting across from him, taking a sip from a glass that looked and smelled like water.

"Yeah, he's coming… god I'm scared!" He said, downing a shot of vodka.

"Don't worry, I'm here. Where is he meeting us?" Shams leant over, whispering.

"Up on the roof." Dick raised an eye brow. Why the roof?

"Maybe we should head up there?" He asked, looking at all the shot glasses on the table. He counted about 6. The mans eyes were glazing over slightly as the alcohol began to numb his brain.

"No, too early… you want anything from the bar pudding?" He asked, forgetting it was Robin and not his girlfriend. He leaned over, about to kiss him when Dick took a step back, arms crossed over his chest. "I got to pee… I'm leaving my phone with you Pudding." He slurred, making his way clumsily from the table to the bathroom. Dick sighed, sitting down and watching the people dance. The phone began to vibrate on the table, the number blocked.

Dick picked the phone up, answering it. "Hello?"

"Where's Mr. Shams?" A computerized voice asked over the phone. It reminded Dick faintly about Bruces computer answering machine, it had the same tone and pitch.

""He's not here right now, *giggles* he's in the bathroom, this is Pudding. How can I help you?" The person on the other end made a noise that sounded like frustration.

"Tell him to be on the roof in half an hour or we bomb the whole club, understood? Oh and Pudding? Take a liking into other men, he won't be here much longer." Before Dick could retort the call was disconnected, and Dick felt as if someone was watching him. He got up, looking around and spotted familiar face. Standing in the corner of the room in a pair of sunglasses was Clark Kent.

He could tell he was looking at him and he blushed, sipping his drink and wondering what he was doing there? Did they think he was going to mess this up? This was his solo mission damnit!

He turned his back on him, giving a fake smile to Shams when he came back from the bathroom, his face red from the alcohol. He stumbled a little, going over to Dick and giving him a kiss on the lips before he could do anything. Dick felt his body tense up as the man tried to french him, stomping on his foot as hard as he could, getting away. Shams looked hurt for a moment, eyes dilating then widening in horror.

"P-Pudding I'm so sorry!" He cried, looking in horror at himself. Dick put up his hand to silence him, he looked through his peripherals and saw Clark had moved closer, and boy did he look mad.

"We have twenty minutes before we need to be on the roof. Also, touch me again tonight and 'Daddy' will kill you." He said, referring to Batman. Shams nodded, whipping his sweaty brow. "Now, go get me some water Baby, I need a drink." The stubby man nodded, practically running away.

"Hey there Pudding." A mans voice purred from behind, making Dick spin on his heels, standing there, with a smirk on his face was Clark Kent.

"Don't do that! You practically gave me a heart attack!" Dick hissed, smacking him. Clark gave him an apologetic smile before frowning.

"He better not try and touch you again." He crossed his arms. "I thought I was going to kill him for kissing you. Just be glad Bruce isn't here."

"Why are you here?"

"To make sure he keeps his sticky fingers off of you." Dick sighed, sitting on the table, pulling down his skirt that rode up. "I need to talk to you about yesterday."

"What about it? I went on a date with Connor. End of story." He ran a hand through his hair, fingering batarang hidden in his hair.

"Not about he date itself, he said he took some of your memories then you slept for a day and Wally said when you woke up you were acting funny. How do you feel now?" Dick shrugged. "The thing is, when Connor mind links with some one they have after affects. Not permanent but he says the person hallucinates and does things out of character. Wally told me about the kiss, I want to know why did you kiss him?"

Dick blushed scarlet. "I-I felt someone kiss me when I was half asleep, I thought it was Connor. When I saw Wally I was confused and had to know if it was Connor or not who had originally kissed me. I would never think of cheating on him… now I feel bad." He said as he looked at the ground. Clark rested a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile.

"Hey, it's ok. Just explain what you said to me to Connor and im sure he'll understand. Now if you don't need me, im going to go blend in." He gave a hasty good bye as he slipped into the crowd, making Dick feel lonely as he sat at the table. Shams came back with his 'water', though Dick didn't drink it, it was Vodka, not water. He gave it back to him, glaring.

"Your not getting me drunk Shams, now let's go. Times almost up and I'm ready to kick some ass."


	14. Chapter 14

"We got a problem Shams." Dick told the Mayor as he saw the stair case was missing a few steps and the wood looked termite infested and holey. He took a cautis step, the board creaking under his light weight. Some of the ones farther up looked as if they were sturdy enough. Who ever was up there must have known about this and was testing them, he just knew it.

"I don't like problems." He slurred, leaning against the wall. "Can't he just kill me and get it over with?" Dick sighed, forcing himself to stay calm as he turned to him, pointing at the stair case.

"We need to get up there now! Now quite you're complaining and jump to where i tell you!" He pointed to a step about 5 stairs up. "I need you to jump to that one, got it? You're too heavy for me to carry."

"But I can't jump… isn't there an elevator?" Dick left eye twitched from anger.

"No, now jump or everyone dies fatty!" He snarled, jumping up, landing on the step with the grave of an acrobatic. "Now grab my hand, I'll help you." He could hear the faint mumbling of 'im not fat' but ignored it, grabbing on the mans arm and hoisting him up. "From what I see, there are about thirty or so stairs here and only seven of them good, we need to be careful. Now, there's a step about 8 stairs up, grab my hand again, and don't let go, got it?" Shams nodded, leaning over to kiss his 'Pudding' on the lips, Dick smacked him as hard as he could, reeling at the stunt. "DO that gain and I will let you die." He jumped, landing this time with slight difficulty, eyeing the chubby man with disdain.

"Why didn't Batman come? I'm sure he would have saved me by now." Shams muttered, jumping as high as he could grabbing Dicks hand and making him have to lean back to prevent himself from falling at the sudden weight.

"Batman isn't coming! I'm the best you got now shut your mouth fatty!" He yelled, using his sudden anger to pick the man up and toss him up as high as he could, making him land at the top of the stairs on his butt.

"OWWW!" He whined, rubbing his sore bottom and glaring drunkly at him. "Your mean today Pudding, be nice or I wont cuddle with you tonight."

Dicks eyes widened and felt himself start to gag. But he had to stay with it, he couldn't just give up and have all those unsuspecting people die. He took a deep breath and threw himself at the stairs, grabbing hold of the broken ones like monkey bars, making his way up to the fat man, landing nimbly like a cat, pulling down his skirt that rode up to reveal his thigh which had about three smoke bombs attached to it. He whipped the grim off his hands and opened the door at the top, walking out into the cool night air and gasping as a sudden wind picked up, chilling him to the bone. No one was out there, only a few pigeons and a few rats. It was a large roof though, covered with crevices and boxes where someone could easily hide.

"Stay behind me honey." Dick told him, taking a step farther onto the roof. The only light was from the full moon. "Oh sweetie isn't this such a pretty night?" He asked loudly in his girls' voice, giggling softly. He wanted who ever it was to know that they were there.

"You think so?" Shams asked, looking at the stars in drunk wonder, whipping sweat off his face with his tie.

"Why yes I do, they call this the full moon of hunting for a reason." A sudden voice behind them said, making Dick whirl around, hand touching his hip where a batarang was. "Oh look, you brought your slut, how nice. Come to see your sugar daddy die?"

"No, now come out here you coward, you said you would make a deal with us." He said, blocking Mr. Shams as he ran behind him, cowering in fear. The figure laughed, stepping out into the moon light, making Dicks eyes widen at the sight. The man looked like a natural born killer. His face was covered by a red mask like hood with no slits for eyes, his shirt white and dirty from blood and dirt, his pants black and baggy, and a black cape like robe hung off his shoulders. His hands were gloved and he held a gun.

"Very well then Mr. Shams, I want you to step down from office and to break it off with 'Pudding', get out of my city and if I see you anywhere near here I wont hesitate to kill you, got it?"

"Why? What has he ever done to you? EEP!" Dick let out a small cry when the figure was suddenly behind him, pushing Shams down on his drunk ass and picking him up by the throat, he threw him at the wall with enough force to create a small crater. He was quickly by his side, pinning him when he stood up, a hand clutching his throat, a hand pinning his arms above his head and a knee jammed against legs, preventing him from moving or kicking.

"You want to know? You want to know why I want him dead?" He asked, his breath smelling like cigarettes, his voice husky. "I want him dead cause this man is a pedophile, this man wants it so sex offenders and drug dealers get the long end of the stick when it comes to justice. He wants to make all our nightmares come true by legalizing everything! He's the mafias bitch and is dating a young girl to feel loved since no one else will love him."

"My job is to protect him, not judge him." Dick stated through clenched teeth, smashing his forehead into the masked mans and making him yelp in surprise as his grip on him loosened. Dick swung his leg high, hitting him in the shoulder, making him back away slowly. His hands reached for his batarang but they were gone. The masked man smiled, holding them out, throwing them over his shoulder as he charged at him.

"He tried to stick his tongue down your throat! Why are you defending him?" He snarled, hitting the young boy in the face, getting low on the ground and tripping him when he was recovering, pinning him on the ground, smacking the back off his head on the roof. "I kill cause I want to protect this city, the world. Jail does nothing! Death does everything!" He gripped the boys' wrists so hard he cried out in pain, the skirt was up too high and the heels broken.

"Death is never the answer!" Dick yelled, wrapping his legs around the man and pushing foreword as hard as he could, making them switch positions. He freed his hands from the hold and began to slug the man, moving his head rapidly to avoid the on coming punches. "What is your name?"

"If you must call me anything little bird, its Red Hood." He kicked the teenager off, grabbing him by the hair extensions and ripping them out, smirking behind his mask at the yelp of pain. "I knew you weren't pudding."

"You don't- hey let go of me!" Shams yelled, getting picked up from behind by a figure all in black. Dick turned at the sudden yell, getting kicked in the side of the head by the distraction.

"Never take your eyes off me bird boy. Now, show us your real colors." He grabbed the shirt and ripped it off, tearing a bit of the boys' skin as the fake breast were ripped off. The boy gasped as the night air bit into his skin, even though it was still summer the nights were at times frigid. He jumped back, avoiding another strike and ran towards Shams, reaching into his skirt pockets, gripping a reserved smoke bomb and throwing it as far and as hard as he could, screaming for the fat Mayor to try and run when the person in black dropped him in surprise.

"Get him!" Red Hood shouted as he went after Dick, angered that he was still willing to protect this man. "I'm going to show you why little boys don't fight grown ups!" Dick stopped running, turning suddenly and shot his fake gun at the man, making him stop in mid run at the thought of really being shot at. When he recovered he was on the ground again, Dick trying his hardest to try and grab his communicator while still trying to pin the older one down.

"He wont come for you." Red Hood snarled, knowing exactly who the boy was going to call. "If he didn't come for the first, why would he come for the second?"

"What? What other Robin?" He asked nervously, a strange feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach.

"He never told you? Batman had another Robin, but 'Daddy' let him die. He wont come for you, and even if he does he'll blame you for not stopping me." He whispered in the stunned boys' ear, kicking him in the stomach and throwing him to the side, taking aim at Shams who was captured by the nameless thug. "Say hello to Satan for me." He said, pulling the trigger just as Dick threw himself between him and the bullet…

**Thanks ever so much for all the love you guys. There is actually a fan club for this on deviant art and pictures. Feel free to draw pictures for me and join the club^ ^ lets reach 150 reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

Red Hood was both shocked and scared when he heard the loud roar of pain emit from Dick as he fell to the ground, holding his left arm in pure agony. The bullet hadn't hit any major organs, but still it went through the bicep muscles, tearing it. Red Hood dropped the gun and ran towards him, kicking him as hard as he could in the ribs.

"You idiot! Why did you do that?" He shouted, seething with anger, but he wasn't sure if it was at himself or at the other. "Drop him, let's get out of here." He ordered his minion. Dick's eyes opened and he let out a shaky cough as his whole entire arm went numbed.

"W-where are you going? I'm not finished with you!" He cried, hand reaching to grab his cape. Red Hood just shook him off, continuing walking towards the edge, grabbing his partner and jumping, vanishing from Dick's line of sight. "H-help me!" He cried to Shams, seeing the man on the ground, tears pouring down his face.

"I-it's my fault!" He sobbed, looking at Dicks arm hanging lifelessly as he tried to get up. Blood poured from the wound and he couldn't help but think he was responsible for this. "I'm so sorry!"

"Call Superman." He coughed, feeling lightheaded as he used his still good arm to toss the communicator at him. "Press… big red button." Shams picked up the small yellow circle and opened it up, pressing the red button and holding his breath, expecting something to happen, disappointed when nothing did.

That was when the roof began to shake, a fist appearing from the ground then a body as Superman arrived, rubble flying and landing in his hair. He floated off the ground by a few inches, eyes resting on Dick then widening in horror as he touched the ground, running towards him, getting down on his blue clad knees, bringing him close. He examined the wound of the fallen and gasped lightly, it was too far in for him to take out and he was losing blood fast. He placed his hand over the wound, squeezing it tightly to try and get the bullet to surface, wincing when Dick let out a silent cry of pain, hiding his face in Superman's shoulders. It felt like his arm was being ripped off.

"I'm sorry Robin; I should have been here sooner." He whispered, looking at the fresh bruises forming over his bare chest and on his legs. Blood soaked through his shirt, but he didn't say a word more, silently picking him up and cradling him close. He looked around, Shams was gone! He scanned the area, heart skipping a beat when he ran to the edge looking down and covering Dick's eyes so he wouldn't see the sight. Lying on the ground in a large bloody heap was Mayor Shams.

His head was thrown back as if he was relaxing, his arms covering over his heart; he died as he lived, a sorry man.

"Where- Where is he? Can't let Red Hood hurt him." Dick whispered feverishly, moving the kryptonians hand away. "Batman will be disappointed in me again if I failed again."

"Shh, he isn't going to be disappointed in you. You did very well tonight Robin; you went up and beyond the call of duty. Rest, I'm taking you back home to Gotham, that bullet needs to come out." He frowned in worry as he flew, hearing the emergency sirens from the ambulances down below and feeling Dicks' body becoming slightly cool. "You know he really is sorry about striking you the other day. You know him; he would never do it in a right state of mind. I think something is happening to you two, and I don't think it's a good thing."

Dick tensed up in his arms, more from the news then of pain, he was so numb he couldn't feel anything; he had to fight to stay awake. His head lolled back, he could see bright colors, feeling giddy as endorphins ran through his brain to distract him from the pain. Noises were softer, feelings fogged and he barely realized he was humming in a drunkish manner. Superman shot him a concerned look, quickening his flying speed as he raced towards Gotham, knowing Batman would be in the batcave waiting for them. He always had that creepy ability to know when he was dropping by.

"Don't let dad be mad at me ok? I tried; I try so hard to make him happy. He's the only dad I have now. I don't want to lose him." Dick murmured sleepily as they passed Star City, wouldn't be long till they reached Gotham.

"He wont Dick." He whispered as the boys eyes shut, falling into a semi sleeping state. Superman tried rubbing circles in his back to get the blood flowing but that only made him cringe in pain. He felt bad, knowing he could have prevented this…

+++ Batcave+++

Batman was standing in front of the large computer when he heard his alarm go off, signaling he had a visitor. He clasped his black gloved hands behind his back, thinking it was just Superman coming back with a status update on his young ward. He pressed the silence on the alarm and sat in the large office chair behind him, thinking about who the killer could be.

Too far away to be Joker, to sick and cruel to be Scare Crow, and too violent for Toy Man. He hated to admit, but he thought he knew exactly who it was. Red Hood, his old protégé.

"Batman, he needs medical assistance, now!" Superman yelled before he could see the man, running as fast as he could till he was in the middle of the batcaves main room, holding the shivering, wounded boy in his arms. Batman whirled around in his chair, getting up with in a blink of the eye, taking his child away from the other, carring him swiftly to the medical part of the batcave, leaving Superman to follow him. Batman was nearly jogging as he headed down to the west part of the cave, lights turning on from his motion.

The medical bay was just like a hospital, stocked with all sorts of medicines, bandages, I.V's, and tools. The room was steriled and had an operating table in the middle of it, a bright light over head and heart monitor next to it. Batman placed him down on the cold sterile table, going quicly over to one of the painted white cabnets and pulling out some scalpel and tweezers. He also pulled out a clean I.V and grabbed a bag of blood, blood type AB from the cooler, instructing Superman to start a blood transfusion as he got ready to remove the bullet and the burned pieces of flesh. He could tell from looking at the wound that the bullet was in pretty deep.

"Hold him steady." Batman nearly growled when he saw that the blood bag was half empty and the bleeding had slowed down. He turned the light on brighter, bending over and began to cut away at the wound, making it bigger for him to work on. Like the perdiction he made Dick let out a cry of pain, making Superman have to hold him down as he tried to get away. Batman made quick cuts as he tried to stop his heart from twisting with pain at the fact of hurting his son. When the hole was big enough he slipped the tweezers in, grabbing the bullet and began to take it out, along with the dead skin and muscle. Dick let out a harsh cry as some muscle began to pull, a tear falling down his face as he tried to be brave, tried to be strong. Superman could only smooth down his hair, whispering calming words in his ear when he struggled more.

When the bullet was out Batman quickly cleaned the wound and covered it, giving it a tight bandage and bending over and kissing his sons' forehead. "It's all over Dick, you did amazing. Your so strong, so brave." He picked him up, cradling him like Superman had did earlier, removing the I.V from his arm, shushing him lightly as he tried to speak. "You're a good boy Dick, I'm sorry about the other day, I don't know what came over me. I love you."

"We all do." Superman added as the lights turned off and they began to head up to the mansion, planning on tucking the boy into bed once he had his pajamas on and was cleaned up. They made their way up stairs, going to the master bathroom and placing him on the counter, removing his ripped outfit and washing his cuts and bandaging his ribs. They worked together to put his pajamas on, he was too out of it to help. But once in his red flannel pajamas Bruce carried him to his bedroom, wishing Clark goodnight, clearly letting him know non verbally he wanted alone time with the young one.

He tucked Dick into bed like he was when he was younger, pulling the covers to his chin abd tucking the blankets around his legs, kissing his forehead again, pulling up a chair next to the bed, not wanting to go. He was surpised when Dick grabbed his hand in his sleep, bringing it close, resting it against his cheek, sighing as he felt the familiar texture. This was the comfort he needed right now, and Bruce was happy that he could give it to him, if only he didn't have the feeling that Red Hood was trying to taint the boy some how…


	16. Chapter 16

Snuggled up in his warm sheets Dick felt the safest he felt in a while. He felt the familiar hand touching his cheek, a smile gracing his lips as he opened his eyes, seeing his adopted father sitting in a chair next to him, his head leaning foreword as he slept. His back was slouched and he was still in costume, minus the cowl.

He gave the hand a little squeeze, holding back a laugh when the man jumped, eyes widening as he looked over to his ward. His eyes softened, as he smiled gently.

"Feeling any better?" He asked, tucking the blankets closer to the boys shoulder, seeing the alarm clock say it was only four in the morning. "You need your rest; you can go back to Mount Justice, later! But nothing big ok? No missions till your wound heals." Dick nodded, scooting over in the bed, looking at him expectantly.

"C-could you stay with me? Just for the rest of the night?" His had a slightly pleading to it, not wanting him to go anywhere, desperate for the comfort he had been missing. He didn't have to use his puppy dog eyes, he knew just from the look on Bruce's face that he had caved in and was going to stay.

"Ok, but if anyone asks im denying it." He teased, getting into bed next to his son, allowing the boy to wrap his good arm around him. "Did you have a panic attack when you were on your date with Connor? Superman was mentioning how he said he heard about it from him." The young one nodded in embarrassment, remembering breaking down in the middle of the theatre hallway, Connor having to calm him down with his telekinesis he had received from Cadmius as an 'upgrade'. He remembered him taking his memories, making him feel instantly calm, then his world became dark and he must have passed out.

"We saw a movie, it had the circus… the trapeze performers died and were eaten by mutants." He whispered, shaking slightly as the feeling returned slightly. Bruce began to rub circles into his back, knowing it would calm him down better then anything he could think of right now. "You're not mad I'm dating Connor?"

"Well… I'm not thrilled, but he makes you happy so I suppose it's all right. But remember, he touches you and you don't want it, let me know and I will break him in two." He warned, father wolf taking charge as he held his ward who was about to fall back to sleep.

"I know, I know. Good night." He closed his eyes, letting the rhythm of his mentors beating heart lull him to sleep. Bruce stayed up for a few more moments, looking out at the still dark sky, making a silent wish when he saw a shooting star that all would be well for him and his family…

+++ Ware House, Jump City+++

It had been hours since Jason had shot Dick and still he was feeling uneasy. That boy did something he was in a way expecting, he was a true Robin, always doing whatever the great and mighty Batman wanted. They were treated more like soldiers then sons, or side kicks. Jason walked over to Sheila who was sleeping in the middle of the floor, dropping down to sit beside her, leaning back and resting his head on her orange furred stomach. The large jungle cat gave him a look before going back to gnawing on her cow bone.

"I could have shot that slime ball! I had him in my sights! But nooooo, that little brat had to jump in the way of it! How dare he do this to me!" He snarled, knowing the tiger wouldn't console him or speak back, but it felt good to rant. "I hope he's ok though, god only knows how Bruce is punishing him. He's probably beating him like when he smacked him in the alley, I hope he does, then he'll come crawling back to me and stay." He turned to Sheila and kissed her fur. "It would be nice to have him here, someone to love and take care of, someone to make me feel real again." The cat licked his cheek, her breath reeking of bloody meat. Jason just chuckled, taking off his sunglasses and tracing the bruise Dick gave him on his stomach, thinking about the time they will have when he decides to join him. Maybe they will even go killing together…

+++ Mount Justice+++

Connor couldn't sleep. It was five in the morning and he hadn't slept a wink, his mind always on Robin. He wanted to know if he was ok, see for himself that he was still alive. He couldn't hear his heart beat from all the way over Gotham and that made him upset, he always fell asleep listening to it beating, reminding him that his crush was still alive and in peaceful slumber.

Connor sat on his bed, looking around his room in a mixture of pride and shame. It was a small room like everyone's, the walls made out of stone but still had holes in them from when he lost his temper, a mirror like Robins, a bathroom, a book case filled with books he received from various people and his green laptop, which currently sat on his bed playing a song about being in misery. Maybe by Maroon5?

"I hope your all right and doing good." He said to no one as he flopped onto his back, thinking of Robin, last he heard from Superman he was shot, but stabled. "I wish you were here right now so I could fall asleep. I could really use a wish right now." He rubbed his temples as an image of Robins smiling face entered his minds eye, he could practically hear the sound of his laugh and his gentle scolding.

'Go to sleep, I'm fine, now stop being a worry wart, you'll get wrinkles that way.' Connor chuckled, turning off the lap top and putting it on the floor as he crawled under the gray blankets, closing his eyes, making a silent vow to the imaginated Robin that he would try.

When ten rolled around Connor woke with a start, he could hear the familiar heart beat! He practically threw himself out of bed as he ran to his closet, taking out clean clothes, changing with super speed, running his fingers through his sleep ruffled hair before running towards the sound.

Standing in the middle of the common room with his harm wrapped up and in civilian clothes was Robin, leaning up against the costumed Batman. Robin looked up with a smile at the sound of the doors being opened, waving with his good arm at the clone. His mentor was talking to Superman, and he snuck away from his side, going over to Connor, shocked when he wrapped his arms around him in a fierce hug.

"You feeling ok Connor?" Robin asked, blushing, wincing when pain shot up his arm.

"Worried about you." He mumbled, releasing him when he saw the glare coming from Batman. "You ok? What happened? Next time I'm going!" Superman chuckled at the tone his clone used, it made him think of a child say 'and theirs nothing you can do about it!'

"I'm fine, a little sore but fine. Mr. Shams… he committed suicide… at least we have a name for the killer though." He said as the others joined them.

"Who? Is it the Joker? Oooh! Please say Bizaro! I would love to kick his ass all the way to Mexico!" Kid Flash said excitedly as he bounced on his heels, getting slapped by Aqua lad to shut his mouth.

"So who is it?" Miss Martian asked, all eyes on Robin as he said the name.

"The killer is Red Hood."

**Thanks for all the love and support everyone!**

**Here is the link to my fan club where you can submit art and look at fan art of this story and side stories: .com/ (copy and paste if no working or email me )**

**If your on Deviant art you should join it ^ ^ **


	17. Chapter 17

Most of their eyes opened up slightly, confusion written on their faces as Robin said the name of the killer they were after. Most of them have never heard of the name Red Hood and had no idea that that was a good thing. Kid Flash was the first one to recover, raising his hand as if he was in school, not waiting to be called on.  
"Um one question Rob, who the hell is Red Hood?" The others nodded in agreement, wanting to know the same thing. Robin ran a hand through his night black hair, searching for a way to describe the man and what happened.  
"Well… he has a red face mask, he looks like something out of an older sniper movie and he smells like a smoker." He thought for a moment. "He uses a small hand held pistol, and I think he might be around twenty or so."  
A short silence sounded before Aqua lad asked. "Is he good? How skilled is he? What's his weakness?" Robin ducked his head in slight shame, glad they couldn't see his despair filled eyes as he subconsciously touched his wounded arm, careful not to bother the bandage.  
"He's better than good, he's amazing. He fights as if he has no fear or regret. I don't think he can feel regret… all I know is he spared me my life, but I think he's using me as a messenger to warn you guys of what he can and will do to us." Miss Martian brought a slender green hand to her mouth in slight disgusts as she looked at her down trouped friend. She placed the other on his shoulder.  
"I may not know much about you my friend, but I believe you fought to the best of your abilities and I am very proud. On my planet even if you were wounded and the villain got away you are still looked at as a hero. In my book you tried, and that to me makes you a winner." He tried to smile but failed, turning to look at Superman and Batman.  
"He said some interesting things, I think we need to do a few memory scans and try and figure out who he can be. He's somewhere in Jump City, he even said it was his city, we got to find him and take him down." He put his fist in his fist in his open hand and looked over at his father eyes, slight distrust as he remembered Red talking about there being another Robin. But he couldn't ask him straight up in front the others to see if it was true or not. Batman wouldn't forgive him; he knew he liked his privacy.  
"We'll do all we can do. Now, before we do that, you guys have training to do." Superman said, placing his hands behind his back as he looked at all of them. "Robin, we decided since you won't take a break that you will be walking on the tread mills, just walking, nothing else. The rest of you will be working on adapting to change in your environment." Robin sighed, hating the idea but happy that they would at least have him do some training.  
"Does that mean we'll be fighting you?" Wally asked, bouncing on his toes in excitement at having the chance to try and hit the man of steel, even if it was just sparring and not for real. Aqua lad elbowed him in the side, shooting him a look that told him to watch himself. But despite himself he smiled lightly at the idea of sparring with his kings' best friend.  
"Of course, and you'll be 'fighting' Batman to. We feel that you need to leave your comfort zones and if something were to ever happened to us and we become under the control of someone else then you must know how to protect yourselves and not be afraid of hurting us." As he said this he began walking towards the gym, the young heroes in training following after him, bringing up the rear was Batman, who held his protégées shoulder lightly as he spoke to him about not straining himself to badly and not to run any faster than 12 MPH on the tread mill. Robin 'humphed' telling him in a whisper that he was fit enough to take down a tiger and Batman just cracked a smile, telling him if he was good he could do it later.  
Superboy shot Robin a small smile when the boy caught up to him, mirroring back the smile and touching his hand lightly, unaware of the glare Kid Flash shot them.  
"Just do some running and take it easy for today." Superboy told him, holding the door to the Gym for the blushing boy. "Afterwards we can go for a swim if you'd like. It's warm enough outside to swim without a problem."  
"Ok, but seriously not you to. I'm fine and I can fight and train with you guys." He pouted, getting into a stretch for his hamstrings, holding the wall for balance as Superboy and Miss Martian joined him. Though she had to pull down her skirt a few times as it began to rise up in the Back. Robin did a split as he took a deep breath, ignoring the pain running up his thighs and down to his toes, he needed to stay limber if he was going to continue being a non powered superhero, couldn't rely on weapons and gadgets for everything.  
"OW! DUDE! Doesn't that hurt?" Kid Flash asked as he subconsciously squeezed his legs together, imagining the pain. Robin shot him a glare, getting out of the split and stretching like a cat, making his back pop. "Well you are kind of a chick; you did wear girls' clothes after all." He chuckled, avoiding the boys' high kick.  
"ONE TIME! And it was for a mission, get over it. You just want to see me in a skirt again don't you?" Robin teased, strutting with emphasis as he walked towards one of the large tread mills pushed to the back wall next to the pool.  
"Yeah actually I would." He whispered as his face grew hot with the image of him in the skirt and winking at him. He fought it down though as he ran to where everyone stood in the circle to hear instructions.  
Robin began to do a light jog as he began to run at a break neck speed, watching with envy as Superman and Aqua lad began to spar, sometimes in the water and sometimes in the air when Superman catapulted him up high. He watched match punch for punch, their eyes hardened as he each fought fiercely, wanting to be the winner. But Superman was holding back, obviously and Robin knew it.

Robins gaze fell over to the other sparring match going on between his mentor and boyfriend. This one was more heated then the other one, in this one Batman was not holding back. Batman was hitting him with everything he had, making the clone get angrier with each miss, with each smart remark till finally he charged at him blindly, getting himself picked up by the mentor and being thrown into the pool, making Kid Flash laugh as he sat on the side lines with Miss Martian.

"Your all washed up now Superboy!" He laughed at his own joke, smirking as the brunette appeared, arms cross and if looks could kill the other would be a pile of goo on the floor. Superboy blew his wet bangs out of his face and glared as he stared at Batman.

"I call a rematch."

"No, you're too angry; you need to fight with your head, not your fists." Batman warned him, making the clone all the angrier.

"You saying I should head butt you? I can you know!" Batman shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know you can. Go run on the tread mills with Robin, its Miss Martians turn." Superboy gave him a glare but went anyways, grumbling about him being a weakling.

"He can hear you you know." Robin informed him as he ran his sixth mile. He was only panting lightly and that was only because he was talking instead of measuring out his breathing.

"I don't care if he can hear me." Superboy shot back, getting onto the exercise equipment right next to him. He began to run, turning to talk to his boyfriend. "So… are we still together or do you hate me for that movie?"

"Of course I don't hate you. You didn't know it would bring back… memories, but its ok Su-Connor, its ok, im fine now. Im sorry I ran out and made you worry about me." Connor shook his head, slightly frustrated.

"Why do you do that?" He demanded from the other. Robin looked at him for a moment confusion clear on his face. "Why do you always apologize when I should be telling you I'm sorry and begging you to give me another chance, just accept my apology!"

"Ok, ok, I accept your apology!" Robin hisses as he began his eighth mile, wishing his boyfriend would calm down…

+++ 1:30 Pm Kitchen+++

After a nice hot shower and some fresh clothes Robin made his way to the kitchen for some lunch. Batman and Superman had left, telling them they would be back probably Tuesday and to behave themselves. Like always they said they would.

Robin was just about to open the fridge when he stopped; sitting on the table on a blue plate was what looked to be a ham sandwich with a note on it.

It read:

_Robin,_

_ Don't know much about cooking, but I know you'll be hungry later, so I made this for you. Hope you like it_

_` - Connor_

He smiled at the gesture, taking a bite and grimacing as a blob of ketchup entered his mouth but he ate the sandwich, washing it down with some fruit punch, all for the sake that Superboy made it. He grabbed a large bag of chips from the pantry and went to go find Superboy, finding him outside sleeping in a small ball. He sat down beside him, watching him sleep for a moment before looking up at the clear sky, wishing that it was later, he wanted to see the sunset, and it was always amazing to see the sunset from this angle.

"You going to share?" Robin jumped slightly when he found himself face to face with Superboy, a mischievous look on his face. "Or do I have to beg?"

Robin blushed, handing the bag over to him, yet scooting slightly closer. "No you don't… thanks for the sandwich… I enjoyed it." He lied, watching the others eat the chips, chewing with a smile on his lips.

"I'm glad. Hey Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you said yes." He blushed lightly, eating another chip and reached over, giving him a peck on the cheek before blushing even more.

"I'm glad to." Robin said, touching the spot where he was kissed and watching as a black bird with a red chest flew over head, but then gasped as it fell to the ground just a few feet away, dead. In horror he noticed it was a robin…

**HI everybody, I just had an accident so now I have a cuncusion and cant do a bunch of stuff so sorry it suck, thinking hurts my head. Also my muse wont let me write another chapter till I hav 160 reviews so please review so I can write more, please! **


	18. Chapter 18

Robin ran towards the fallen bird, eyes wide. The small Robin that laid on its back was clearly dead, its eyes wide open and beak closed. Robin got down to his knees to examine it, looking at it closely but not touching it. He could feel Superboys eyes bearing into the back of his head, his hands on his small shoulders.

"Is it ok?" He asked, taking in the mood change from Robin. The boys' shoulders slumped slightly.

"No, it's dead. We should give it a little burial." He said, taking out a batarang from his belts pouch, picking the dead bird up carefully by the tips of its wings.

"Why? It's just a dumb bird." Superboy stated, watching him go over to the edge of the rock ledge and begin to dig a little hole with the batarang. Robin gave him a glare as he continued digging, making the other sigh. "Is this really necessary?"

"Shush, my Mom and Dad taught me that all life is important and everyone deserves a proper burial, now either be quiet or go away." He placed the bird in the hole, feeling sad as he buried the creature, picking a near by flower and putting it on the small dirt mound. He gave it one more pat with his hand turning and suddenly stopping as he bumped into the clone who he though left, their faces nearly touching. Robin took a step back, face heating up, especially when he almost fell backwards off the ledge and had to be steadied by Superboy grabbing his arm, pulling him close.

"You need to be more careful, you're fragile, and a fall like that could have hurt you. Or worse killed you." Robin blushed even more as he looked up at him, seeing his face full of concern mixed with anger. He ran his hand through the boys black hair, making Robin blush even more. That's when Robin realized something. Superboy smelled like fresh ginger and cinnamon. He was embarrassed but he realized that his boy friend had a unique scent.

"I-I am not fragile!" He snapped, pushing away from him, arms crossed indignantly as he pouted. "I am just fun sized awesomeness."

Superboy smirked slightly as Robin pushed past him to go inside. But he stopped him by pulling him back by the cape. "You know for such a 'tough guy' you sure do act like a softy at times."

"I do not! I am not soft!" He snapped, trying to keep walking but found he was just walking in place and being softly chocked. "Can you let go? I need to go to Jump City." Superboys smirk left and a soft puzzled look came on his face, he brought the boy closer, arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Why do you keep going there?" He asked, resting his chin on the top of his head. Robin sighed, feeling bad for having to lie, but then thought of a brilliant way of saving himself.

"Because I have a brother in Jump City and we like to hang out from time to time." He told the clone, petting his hand. "But I'm not ready for you guys to meet him because I need… I need to take this slowly, you know, opening up is new to me." Superboy just smiled as he placed his fingers perfectly between Robins, nodding in understanding.

"You take all the time in the world Rob, but can I ask one thing?" He felt Robin shake his head. "Can I see your eyes, please?"

"But you've already saw them." He began to remove his mask even as he said this, revealing his baby blue eyes. "See?"

"They're prettier in person." Superboy stated, feeling lost as he looked into them. Robin put the mask back on as he heard Kid Flash approach.

"Hey Robin! Want to go watch Saw 3?" He stopped when he saw Superboy had his arms wrapped around him and a smug smirk on his face. "Oh… well I see your too busy being a chick, come hang out when you decide to stop being a queen." He sneered, jealous that it wasn't him holding the younger one.

"If you don't like it then you can just shut your mouth!" Robin yelled at the ginger, feeling viciously angry that he would act that way, let alone calls him a queen. "Go read your playboys you big closet case!" Kid Flash stopped dead in his tracks as he whirled around, eyes narrowing.

"What did you just say shrimp?" He snapped, fists curling. Superboy let go of him, his fists curling up to as he stood beside Robin, arms crossed, ready to attack and defend. "You take that back! I am not gay! I am straight as a board and like chicks!"

"You were not yesterday, so keep telling yourself that." Robin snapped, feeling himself getting angrier when Kid Flash took a step closer.

"You say one more word and I will make your life miserable you little puke." He snarled, feeling bad slightly yet needing to defend his honor in front of them. No way was he going to let this 'little' boy call him gay and get away with it. He was about to say more when he heard a shout of rage come from Superboy, his fist colliding with his jaw before he could say anything else.

"You shut your mouth before I rip it off you jerk!" Superboy yelled, smashing him to the ground and beginning to punch him over and over.

"No you! We were all set before you got here! You need to leave, were better off with out you!" Kid Flash began to kick him at hyper speed, flinging him off when he had enough momentum. "We don't need your kind on the team and making us look like girl scouts."

"Im sure he was like this before he met me!" Superboy shouted, head butting him when he tried to tackle him. Superboy picked him up over his head and threw him. "You're just jealous he doesn't like you like he likes me."

"Oh yeah, like I want his love." Kid Flash sneered, pinching his bleeding nose, he turned to Robin, the boy was slightly pale and silent as he watched them fight it out. "See this Robin? This is why we want you off the team, because all you do is cause problems. Go home to Batman!"

"That's it!" Superboy was getting read to throw him all the way to the moon when he felt a soft hand grab him by the back of his shirt. "What is it Robin? Cant you see I'm giving Wally a ticket for a one way trip to the moon?"

"No, he's right. I- I don't belong here. I mean look at me, I don't have powers, im the smallest, weakest… I'm human…" He wrapped his arms around the clone. "I'm only human, and I need to be with the other only human superhero, Batman."

"Robin, no, you're more then that. Please don't go just because some air head is being a retard." He said softly, glairing at the person insulted. "I need you, the team needs you." He cupped his face in his large hands, getting to his eye level. "You're the only who can make me happy and not feel like a 'weapon', you make me feel… normal. Please don't take that away from me." Robin rested his head on Superboys shoulders, he felt so torn, he wanted to stay but if this was the way he was going to be treated… should he even bother? He was sure he could keep up a relationship and be off the team, but he needed the closeness with the others. They were his friends, well maybe not Kid Flash at the moment but the rest were.

"I need to go, I need to see him. I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." He said desperately to Superboy, clasping his hands in hope he would let him go. "Please, I promise." He looked over to where Wally was and noticed he was gone.

"Ill let you go… But please come back in the morning? I need you." Superboy whispered, leaning over and giving Robin a kiss, his first kiss to be exact. He was nervous at first. He saw others kiss but never actually kissed anyone before. He didn't know where put his hands so he place them in his pockets, letting Robin wrap his arms around his back. He mentally cheered when Robin kissed him back and mentally yelled when he had to pull back for air.

"Was that your first kiss?" Robin asked, making the clone blush and nod. "You weren't bad. Now, I'll be back. Call me if you need me ok?" When Superboy nodded Robin gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving him alone on the mountain. Superboy gave a shout of anger when Robin had left as he thought about that damn Kid Flash. He punched the side of the mountain so hard a piece fell off…

++++ Jason's 'home'++++

When Dick had walked into the ware house there were some slight differences that he instantly picked up. For one there was now a couch and a large screen T.V, the bed was gone and in its place what looked to be a large jungle gym. Sitting by the large computer system on a red pillow was Sheila. Though her presence scared her a little bit he stayed calm and waved, not moving a muscle till she lay back down, seeing him as not a threat.

"Hey, Jason are you home?" He shouted when he didn't see him. He took off his shoes and gloves and walked into the center of the warehouse floor, hearing his voice call from upstairs. Dick looked around till he saw a ladder that extended into the second story of the building. "You want me to come up?"

"Sure!" Was the shouted reply and he began to ascend, feeling slightly nervous as he used the rusted latter, hearing it creak and groan under his slight weight.

"What are you doing?" Dick asked as he almost reached the entry way.

"It's a surprise!" Was all the clue he would get.

**Well my muse is now glad im over 160 and hopes you guys visit our fan club for this story: ****.com/**

**Also he would like to see us reach the big 200 soon on reviews but don't worry, im buttering him up cause that's too extreme, also I might need a neck brace cause of the accident. Thanks for the love everyon!**


	19. Chapter 19

"What is this surprise?" Dick called as he got off the ladder on the second floor, looking as he found himself in front on two doors, one black and one white. Standing in front of the white door was Jason. Jason was currently wearing a pair of jeans and nothing more, his white bangs were now a soft red and his body was splattered here and there with blue paint. "And what exactly happened to you?"  
Jason just gave him a goofy smile, running his hand through his hair, dropping a closed paint carton onto the floor. "Please, please say you like the color blue."  
Dick raised his left eye brow. "I do…"  
Jason smiled, whipping the sweat off his forehead and picking up the bucket once more as he opened the door. "Thank god, I have been busting my ass all day just to make this room look good. Ready for your surprise?" Dick shrugged nonchalantly, while secretly wanting to know more than anything what it was. He was after all still a child at heart. "If you don't like it I can change it."  
Jason flipped on the light switch just as Dick walked in, making the side kick stop and look in awe at the room that lay out before him. It was larger then what he was expecting, the walls a dark shade of blue. The carpet was black carpeting and on the seeing he could see stars that were outlined in glow in the dark paint. There was a large queen sized, four posted bed with Victorian style drapes in the back, and next to it was a work desk with a lap top, printer, and what looked to be a mini fridge. On the other side was a poster from an old murder movie and a small bed for Sheila.  
"This is for me?" He asked, gasping as he took it all in. "You did this for me?" Jason nodded as he stood suddenly behind him, arms crossed over his chest as he smiled.  
"Damn right it's for you. I figured if you're going to be my apprentice you need to have a little 'cave you can run to when you feel upset or just want to be alone." He walked over to the bed, sitting down on it. "My douche bag parents never gave me anything nice, and I don't want to make that mistake with you. Come over here, it's really soft." Dick made his way over, sitting beside his 'brother' and marveling at how soft the hard bed looked.  
"You didn't have to, but, thank you. It reminds me of my room in Gotham." Jason nodded, cracking a smile while playfully hitting the boys shoulder, eyes widening in fake surprise when Dick let out a hiss of pain.  
"What's the matter? Are you hurt?" Dick nodded, rolling up his sleeve to show the bandage that was hiding the bullet wound. Blood was showing on the white bandage. "Got shot last night."  
"By who?" Jason already knew, but Dick didn't know. "Who hurt you?"  
"Red Hood. I was on a mission last night, he was trying to shoot Mr. Shams and I jumped in front of the bullet. I thought I was going to die, I- it hurt so badly. Mr. Shams committed suicide I failed Batman even though he says I didn't… Red Hood left me; he doesn't…" He said, looking away from Jason, shame showing on his face. "He says he's killing these people because they deserve to die and it's the right thing to do, I see his point of view… but…."

"I want you to stay away from him." Jason said after a moment, placing his hand on the unwounded shoulder, feeling his stomach twist as the gun shot rung in his ears, he could hear the sound of Robin falling to the ground and the cry of pain he emitted. "No matter what Batman says I want you to stay away from him. He's very dangerous and takes his 'job' seriously. I know he didn't want to hurt you but trust me when I say he's doing this to protect you." The younger boy raised an eye brow in skepticism, crossing his arms as best he could as he took of his mask, Jason did the same. Crimson met baby blues and neither waivered.

"How would you know this?" He asked, watching Jason's face carefully, trying to find the truth for himself. But Jason didn't waiver, didn't show anything besides his cool posterior. "Do- do you actually know Red Hood?"

"A little bit, you can say we… associate from time to time. I may not always approve of his 'actions' but I do think that he's on the right track." His eyes hardened when Dick looked shocked. "Dick, I'm not evil, he isn't evil either. He just wants to protect children, just like I want to protect you. I feel for you, you're the closest thing I have to a family. I'm an orphan to."

"You are?" Dick scooted closer, feeling confused about how he felt about Red Hood, and wanting to comfort Jason in any way he could. It felt like his heart was breaking. "You only told me the bare details, I want to know more. What aren't you telling me? Why did you choose me out of every orphan in the world to talk to me?" Jason's wall of stone fell from his face, his eyes shining with a mix of severe hurt and anger, his fists balled up.

"I chose you because we're brothers, were brothers through the Bat Clan." He took a deep shaky breathe. "I never knew my father, I never knew my mother either, I was told they were killed when I was a toddler. No relative wanted me so I went and lived at an Orphanage. I was treated like a number there, not an actual person. I received no love growing up, it made me crazy when I saw shows and people walking with their parents looking all happy, I wanted to know, why could I be happy? One night, I was fifteen, I ran away and lived on the streets, I heard Gotham city had jobs so I went there, there I heard about their 'iconic hero', Batman. I was fascinated by him at first, but I needed food and I saw the Bat mobile, and it had really good tires, like really nice tires. He caught me trying to steal them, but seeing the condition I was in, face bruised from gang fights, skinny from lack of food, he offered to take me in, I accepted."

During the story Dick moved so that his back was leaning against Jason's chest and his hands resting on the others arm. He bit his lip and kept silent as he nodded for him to continue. "He took me under his wing, I was the first Robin, and I was pretty good at it, I fought hard by his side, making sure the people were kept safe, but I never rested when it came to wondering about my parents. I- through hard searches I found out that my father was killed in a car accident, and my mother a researcher in South Africa. I didn't tell Batman that I left, I just vanished one night, and when I found her, it was NOT a happy meeting. She and I were drugged by the Joker and when I awoke she was bound and gagged and we were in a hot warehouse. She was bleeding from her wounds and I found I could barely move, I was too dehydrated. The Joker, he beat me with a crow bar, broke half my spine and my legs... He ended our misery by blowing up the warehouse, ending my life."

Dick didn't speak, he felt like he couldn't breathe. This was the first Robin? The Joker killed him? But how? He was right here talking to him, he saw him run, he saw him jump, how could any of what he says be true? "I-I don't believe you."

"Believe it kid, when I died I went to a world where I wasn't in Hell but not in Heaven, I was just… there. They buried me in a private cemetery, I was called a hero, but I didn't feel like one. Then I saw my body being stolen. Some man came and stole my body, he brought me deep into the earth and dropped me in a pool of what looked like lava. It was so painful, I could feel my soul on fire, then it stopped, when I regained feeling again I found I was in my body, but it was as if it was brand new! I felt great, I could move faster, jump higher, and my reflexes amazing! The man who stole my body was there though, and all he said to me was this, 'I brought you back to help the world, make sure you protect those you hold dear.' When I went back to Gotham I found you, at first I was mad… but then I did research on you and found that were weren't that different."

"That lazarous pits?" Dick said in shock, he was told they were a myth.

"That's the one. Now you believe me?" Dick felt his hear t skip a beat but nodded all the same. "Good. You know I would never lie to you."

"I know… thank you for… telling me all this." Dick whispered, squeezing his hand tighter then he thought possible. He felt Jason nod, and a hand run through his hair. "So you were the first Robin? Wow… no wonder why you don't like Bru- I mean Batman."

"I know who Batman really is kiddo, I just choose not to talk to him."

"But shouldn't he know? He would be so happy to know your alive!"

"NO, it's easier this way. Enough about me how was your day?" Dick sighed, he knew this was coming. "Not good?"

"Not good."

**Hello, I am very sorry that I haven't up dated for a while, I have been both sick and depressed, so I must apologize. Also I know that Jason isn't the first Robin, and some stuff I made up cause I am too lazy to look it up, also sorry about the fan site not loading, go to my front page on this and just copy and paste my link. Also please review, but no flames! **


	20. Chapter 20

Jason entwined his fingers together as he held his 'little brother', concern written on his usually frowning face. He could tell something bad had happened, not by Dick answering the way he did, but by the way he sighed, and his shoulders slumping just a fraction of an inch, the way he played idly with the blue curtain. The moments ticked by as they sat in silence, neither one wanting to talk first. Finally one did.

"So, what happened?" Jason asked, rubbing comforting circles into his brothers back with the heel of his hand, knowing that that always made himself feel better when he was upset. It looked like it was working for he relaxed more, his head leaning back slightly. "Bruce do something to you?"

"NO… I need to know… What do you think of ho- homosexuals?" Dick's cheeks heated up rapidly as he said the word, fearful of what his 'brother' would think, would he know his secret and hate him? Would he throw him out of his life?

"What do I think?" Jason asked, making sure he got the question right. Dick nodded, moving his head to see what the others reaction. "I think they're people, I think they're human, they're like you and I only watch a different kind of porn. Why?" Dick couldn't hold back his laugh, his laughter, impish in style rung from the room as he laughed. But then he became solemn.

"Cause I'm… kind of dating Superboy…" He whispered, cheeks feeling as if they were on fire, his eyes averting away, looking to the window in the corner of the room.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." He leaned closer to the blushing one, his red bangs touching Dick's hair as he got closer to hear. "Is there something your ashamed of?"

"I-I… I'm in a relationship." Dick said, raising his whisper slightly, still not looking at him, he bit his gloved knuckle nervously, an old habit he got from Superman. "I'm dating Superboy, and I want you to not be mad at me for being g-gay."

Jason turned Dick around, making it so they were face to face, his lips a firm line, his face unreadable. They looked at each other for a moment before Jason raised his hand. Dick's instinct told him to block or move but he only flinched slightly when the hand ran through his hair, tussling it and making it messy. A smile broke out onto the man's face, a grin showing on Dicks. "I would never hate you for something like that. I may be rude, selfish at times, and even a little bit of a nut, but I would never hate you for something as simple as being in love, even if it is with another boy." He gave the boy a wry wink. "Nice choice by the way, I hear all the younger female super heroines think he's sexy."

Dick's blush returned as he looked away, causing Jason to let out a bark of laughter at the way he was behaving. It reminded him of a school girl who was caught ogling a student teacher. When Dick turned back to look at him he just shrugged good naturedly, punching him in the shoulder. "How about you? You dating anyone?"

"Yeah, I'm dating the hottest, perfect man in town." He said, shrugging it off. Dick was shocked.

"Who?"

"Myself." He said, sighing as he stroked his bangs. "I think I'll marry him." This just caused Dick to laugh more, hitting his brother again, breaking into his impish giggle. Jason was happy that he could at least make him somewhat happy, but he knew he had to talk about what the bad thing was, if he didn't he would just push it down like he was taught and explode when it got too much for him. After all that happened to him numerous amounts of times when he was Robin. "Now, tell Jason what happened." The smile disappeared from the boys face, his eyes dulling as he brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"Kid Flash… he's my best friend, we've been friends for ages, yelled at me and got mad today cause he doesn't like me being gay, he hates that I'm dating Superboy. I'm afraid that he won't be my friend anymore." Robin rested his chin on his knee. "I got mad too, and told him he was a closet case cause he kissed me, I know he did. But we've been friends for ages, why has he been ignoring me for the past few months? He's being so cruel, telling me I should go home and I have no powers… why?" An angry tear rolled down his face, only to be whipped away by Jason.

"I think I know what the problem is." Jason told him, making the boy look at him in surprise. "It sounds to me like jealousy, maybe he was avoiding you cause you were spending more time with Superboy then him and he was just angry that you chose a date over him. Happens to couples all the time. Maybe he does like you, maybe he's mad someone else has you, who knows? But you know what? Get him alone and talk to him, man to man, explain your still good friends and that you want to still hang out with him and if he still freaks out at you, then you know what? He wasn't a friend to begin with." Jason took some gum out of his pocket, throwing a piece at Dick and popping a piece into his mouth. "Feel better? Or do you want me to go get you some ice cream? That always makes me feel better, and Dipper Cow ice cream is amazing."

Dick smiled slightly. "I like ice cream."

Jason smiled back. "Ok, you stay here, I have to make some stops, and ill return with some ok? Vanilla raspberry good?"

"Sure." Jason leant over, placing a quick kiss on the boys' forehead before he left, opening the door when Sheila scratched at it.

"Sheila will be on her best behavior." He promised as he left the door ajar, leaving them alone. The tiger just walked over to him, sniffing the young teen as she licked his bare foot, going over to her 'cat' bed and curling up in it, cleaning her paws. She didn't look menacing and Dick took his chances. He got off the bed slowly, sitting in the middle of the floor. The tiger looked but didn't care. He moved closer and closer, stopping for her to get used to him before finally sitting just inches away. The tiger raised its head and let out a loud yawn before getting up, collapsing its large head into his lap, purring loudly as he stroked behind her ears.

"I guess you really can tame a wild beast, though I'm sure you would eat me though if you got hungry enough, or if you felt in danger. You can't tame all the wilderness out of a creature." Sheila looked at him before closing her eyes and continuing to purr loudly, the tip of her tail twitching…

+++ The hidden room+++

If Jason was blind folded he would still be able to find his way to the hidden room at the club he stayed at from time to time. That was where he was headed, he had to go there and clear his head. He took the back way and was able to 'abduct' the bartender for a little while.

He sat on the bed, legs crossed as the tall African women stood in the corner, her eyes hidden by a pair of sun glasses and her uniform a dark blue dress. "What do you need to talk about sugar? Kid get away?"

"No, he trusts me now; he loves me … but…"

"But what?" She leaned against the wall, puffing on a cigarette she pulled from her sleeve. "Don't tell me you like him, you told me you were going to kill him when you brought him their."

"I was… but I can't no!" He hissed as he tugged on his red bangs in anger. "I cant hurt him, I love him too much. Sure he's the new Robin but he's so much more to me now. He's my little brother, I want to protect him, keep him out of harm's way… I almost broke my hand the other night when I shot him cause I was so angry! I wish he would just quit being Batman's protégée and leave Young Justice and be with me, I could make him feel way better, I would validate what he feel and care for him as if he was my own flesh and blood."  
"So, what's stopping you?" She dropped the cigarette and stepped on it. "If you want him keep him."

"He has a boyfriend, he has best friends, he has Batman, he would never leave them. Even when I was able to drug Batman with the rage drug and he struck him and yelled at him, he still stayed! God why is this so hard! I finally find someone who I don't want to stab and he is already tied down! Maggie help me!"

Most would never dare to hit Jason, but she did, she made sure to smack him hard across the face. "Make them disappear you dolt! You have no problem making other people disapere, so kill the Batman, kill the team and make the boyfriend suffer for touching him. I mean come on, this isn't new information or new plans, just let your anger show you the way."

An evil little smirk scrawled across his face as he looked at Maggie, touching the red cheek. "Thank you Maggie, I was forgetting all I learned." In return he slapped her, making her smile. "If you need me I'll be buying some kryptonite and ice cream, anything you want while im out?"

"Yeah, for you to shut the hell up and go away." She said cheerily, exiting with him to go back to work…

+++Robins Room+++

It must have been an hour or two when Jason returned. The sun had gone down and the lights turned on automatically. Still pinned by the tiger Dick sighed, feeling his legs go painfully numb. He poked and prodded Sheila but she wouldn't wake up, and when she did she only licked him and fell back to sleep. It was only when Jason returned with three ice cream cones that Sheila got up. She instantly ran to him, sitting down when she saw a treat for her.

"Was she good for you?" Jason asked as the boy got up, stretching his legs to get the blood to flow. He nodded and Jason handed the frozen treat to her, smiling when she took it in her mouth, running over to her bed and lied down, holding it with her two paws and began devouring it. "I'm sorry I was a little bit later then I thought I would be, I had to talk to an old friend of mine." He handed the other cone to Dick, beginning to eat his own.

It wasn't till a few moments that Dick replied. "This is really good. Sweet yet salty, better than the one in Happy Harbor, theirs have a bitter taste to it." He walked with Jason down to the first floor, finishing his sweet as they went over to the aerobic equipment. Jason was now in a pair of sweat pants and a wife beater as he kicked off his shoes.

"I want to see just how good you are with Acrobatics moves. When I blow my whistle I want you to go, impress me." He took out a small red whistle as Dick gave him a 'this is too easy' look. When the whistle was blown he jumped like a cat, grabbing onto a bar that must have been ten feet in the air, swinging himself quickly as he reached for one that was a foot to his left, doing a summersault in mid air as he tucked himself into a ball, knowing he only had to kick his foot to the left to catch onto another one. His plan worked out perfectly and he swung through the different levels, doing different tricks for what seemed like forever, finally feeling at home before stopping suddenly, his body seemed to be frozen and he fell, his mouth moving to scream for help but couldn't form any. He closed as the ground rushed up to meet him but didn't feel any pain. When he opened his eyes he found himself in Jason's arms, unable to say or move.

"It's ok, Jason got you. Jason always has you." He cooed, making Dick's mind turn to goo as he allowed himself to be carried, trusting him to take care of him. "You must be tired. Let's get you to bed and when you wake up we can talk about me meeting your boyfriend."

**Wow! Two updates rapid fire, my energy is back! Ummm Maggie is my name but she isn't coming back and im not black I am white. Also my muse was displeased with this so he says no more writing till I get 200 reviews, sorry! Also check out the fan club on my homepage^ ^ **


	21. Chapter 21

The night was young when Dick first awoke. At first he was paralyzed by fear, his heart racing and his skin perspiring as he tried to move his limbs, finding them restrained. He opened his eyes as wide as he could and only saw shadows, making him even more fearful as he freed his right arm and hit something very warm, and solid… and breathing?

He felt his arm be restrained again, a light blinding him as it turned on, making his pupils dilate too quickly. When he opened them he found himself face to face with Jason, the others nose was bleeding. "J-Jason? Did I hit you?"

"Yeah kiddo, you did." He let go of his arm, sitting up in the bed and pinching his nose as he fought off the bleeding. "You were crying in your sleep so I decided to stay with you. Didn't think you would react like this though, didn't Bruce ever sleep with you?"

Robin nodded, blushing as he sat up, finding himself in a pair of black pajama pants and a white shirt. His shoulder no longer ached and he could move all his fingers and toes. He got off the bed and did a few stretches before smiling at the older one. "I'm back to normal!" He cried, jumping onto the bed and wrapping his arms around him, forgetting about the nose bleed.

"That's good, you had me worried." He lied, knowing it was the drug in the ice cream that made him temporarily paralyzed. He looked down at the boy and ruffled his hair, removing his blood soaked hand when the bleeding stopped. "I'll be back, need to wash my hands, want anything?"

Robin shook his head no, yawning sleepily as he snuggled back into the blankets, feeling the warmth radiating from where Jason once laid. He must have been asleep again by the time Jason returned because Jason had to fight with him just to get a tiny bit of the covers. "Blanket stealer."

When Dick awoke again it was about eight in the morning. He only woke up because the smell of fresh pancakes were making his stomach growl like a monster. He slipped out of bed and quickly made it, knowing Alfred wasn't there to do it for him. He was about to go down stairs when the tiger stopped him. In her mouth was a pair of black slippers and she obviously wanted him to take them. He quickly slipped them on and petted her, descending the latter just as Jason called his name.

"Hope you're hungry, got these from some diner down town." He announced as he went over to the couch, putting a plate in Dicks spot. "I got use bacon to and of course Maxi Cola."

"Do you ever make your own food?" Jason looked appalled and Dick took it as a no. "Do we even have a kitchen?"  
"You watch your mouth; we do not use those evil words in this house hold!" Jason snapped, though a small smile on his face as he chugged his caffeinated beverage. "I will not have my little brother speaking about such dirty things, we do what normal Americans do, and that's eating out!"

Dick rolled his eyes, digging into his food, which was actually very good, better then he was expecting. "So… you said you wanted to meet my boyfriend?"

"Damn straight. I want to know who he is, where he lives, what he's like and if I have to I'll even find out his social security number." Yet again Dick rolled his eyes, going over to his jacket and pulling out his cell phone, quickly texting the other boy to see if today was good. When the other replied, if not slowly he smiled.

"How about today at seven? That will give me enough time to go back, fill out reports and get us ready. We can meet up in Gotham, at the pizza place." He suggested texting quickly when Jason agreed. "He said that would work out. But Jason, I really like him, so please, please don't scare him too badly."

Jason just smirked, throwing his last piece of bacon to Sheila as he shrugged. "I'll try kiddo, but I'll only do that if you talk to Kid Flash today, ok?" Dick sighed, but still nodded as he tugged off his clothes and began putting on his uniform, knowing that it wasn't any different then changing in front of Bruce. He tugged on his uniform, clipping on his belt before giving Jason a hug, leaving like a shadow, heading to his second home, hoping to find a certain red head.

Before Robin made his presence known he quickly checked the hide out to see who was there. From all he heard and saw only Wally was, and that was a good thing. He made his way to the living room, walking silently up to the red head as he played the racing game, clearing his throat and making him jump slightly, eyes wide as he turned to Robin, but then looking away. He paused the game, standing up awkwardly.

"Um… hey, didn't think you would be back this early…" He said nervously, lips moving in a nervous fashion. "You want to talk? My room perhaps?"

Robin let a ghost of a smile on his lips as he nodded, following the speedster to his room, hoping the talk would do more good than harm. Robin followed silently, his hands playing with his cape in anticipation; he could see Wally play with his goggles too. Wally opened the door for him and led them into his room, plopping down onto his unmade bed, throwing aside a pile of magazines to make room for his friend, smiling weakly as he sat Indian style. "So… I'm really sorry about what I said, I don't hate you Bro, you're my best friend, I love you."

"I love you to Bro, that's why I have to tell you I'm sorry. I'm gay, and I knew it for a while, but I knew I was gay even when we became friends and I never hit on you, or did anything bad before, so can we go back to being friends? Like how it used to be? Just lying on the couch napping, staying up too late and eating too much food?" It felt like a huge pressure was lifted off both their shoulders for they both found themselves crying in each other's arms, trying to reassure each other they were still friends despite their words fight. "Let's never fight again."

"Agreed… oh and Robin? I- I'm gay…" He whispered, holding his friend as tears continued to flow. Robin looked up at him in shock, he was telling him this? He was finally tearing down the last wall of secrets? "And I never meant to hurt you."

"Wally…" He took a deep breath, tearing down one of his many walls as he removed his mask, letting Wally stair into his baby blue eyes for the first time. Like a sailor who had just seen land for the first time in months Wally found himself in aw, staring, bringing his face closer. "My name is… I can only let you in a little at a time. My name is Richard, but everyone calls me Dick."

"Hello Ri- Dick and I'm glad you're here." He whispered, holding him closer, feeling a sense of closeness he had never felt before. He ran a hand through his friends hair, just about to kiss his forehead when the door slammed open, making both boys jump as a super angry Superboy entered the room, his fists formed and ready to go hit the red head.

"Don't you dare touch him!" He yelled picking Robin up quickly as he put him over his shoulder, teeth barring out at Wally. "Don't you dare touch him you jerk! He doesn't need your mind abuse!"

"Connor! Put me down! We just made up!" Robin yelled as he banged his hands against Connors back, unfazing him as he kept on walking, slamming the door. "Connor I'm warning you!"

"Robin, he is a bully, he yelled at you and threatened you. How could you even think of talking to him again?" Connor marched himself to his own room, shutting his door with his foot and dropping the boy onto the bed, his eyes shut tight. "What's the matter?"  
"My mask was in there." He said angrily.

"He made you take it off?" Robin shook his head.

"No, I showed them to him." He said, smacking the kryptonian when he tried to lie down next t him. "I'm not talking to you right now, so don't even dare try and cuddle with me!"


	22. Chapter 22

No matter whining and pleading Superboy did, Robin refused to cuddle with him; it wasn't till he got a foot to the stomach that he realized he messed up big time. The clone, now sitting on the floor next to the bed ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. He didn't want to, but he knew it had to be done. So without a word he left the boy in his room, heading to Wally, hitting him from lack of attention.

"H-Hey Superboy." Wally said quietly, holding out a mask for him. "Robin left this in my room when you- he left, so I thought he might need this."

Superboy sighed, taking it as he extended his hand to help him up. "I don't want to hate you Wally, I know Robin is very close to you, and I shouldn't have acted like a barbarian. Is there a way we can at least try and be civil around each other? I realized I may never like you and you may never like me, but were on the same team, truce?"

Wally stared at the extended hand, his eyes narrowing as he though, a smile flickered on his face as he grabbed it, hoisting himself up. He was a good few inches less than the other so he had to look up to look him in the eyes, but he smiled, nodding. "Sure, would you mind if I go hang out with him now?"

"I'm not his keeper, but sure. He's in a sour mood so be careful." He handed him back the mask, I'm going to go eat lunch, and I'll give you some time." Wally nodded curtly, heading towards the clones room, his heart pounding in his chest. Did this mean things were changing for the good?

_**Knock, knock**_

"GO AWAY! I don't care if this is your room!" Robin shouted from the other side. Wally chuckled, opening the door and throwing the mask at him. He caught it easily and smiled back, placing it on his face, his eyes becoming white from the screens. "Connor know you're here?"

"Yeah, me and him found common ground." Wally kicked off his shoes, going to the bed and plopping down next to robin as he lied on his back. "So, I'm bored as hell, have anything for tonight? We can go and buy new shoes and crap like that."

"Dude and you say I'm a queen." Robin joked, nudging him with his elbow as he moved to rest his head on the others chest. "If we buy shoes can we buy matching purses?" He chuckled at his own joke, feeling Wally's chest move as he snickered.

"Sure, and then we can go buy you a dress and some tampons cause you keep PMS'ing." Wally snorted when he was elbowed; laughing at the face Robin was giving him, half way beaten embarrassed and an angry scowl. "Ah, is someone getting angwy?"

"Its pronounce angry, and no, you're just a dumb ass, who just so happens to be my best friend." He laced his fingers with Wally's. "Maybe we can hang out some other time; I am going to Gotham tonight with Connor to meet my brother."

"I thought you were an only child." Wally said in confusion. Robin sighed, running a hand through his hair and turning to look at Wally. "Blood related or adoption? Older or younger?"  
"Older, it's a long story."

The wind and the rain whipped Dick and Connor from all sides as they tried to walk down the crowded streets of Gotham. Dick was dressed in his usual tight fitting jean and a large, over sized sweat shirt from Smallville high that he received from Connor as a gift. The clone held a black umbrella as he tried to protect them from the rain, wishing it would stop soon; it was drenching his red shirt.

"You nervous at all?" Dick asked as they entered the pizza shop on the corner, reveling in the warmth it emitted. Connor shook his head, an obvious lie as he scanned the room, wondering who this Jason person could be. Other then the workers there were seven people in there. Some ginger kids in the far back, a tall woman and man in the corner and a tough looking man sitting by himself, looking to be carving words into the table with his pocket knife. "That's him."

Connor mentally groaned as they made their way over to him, frowning when Dick wrapped his arms around him in a hug, smiling as bright as the sun. He took in Jason's rough appearance and instantly disliked him. He smelled evil, smelled of lies and fake promises. Or maybe he was just over reacting?

"Hello, my name is Jason Todd, a pleasure to meet you. I heard so much about you." Jason out stretched his hand as they sat down, shaking Connors and giving it a vice grip squeeze. "Dick, could you go order us some pizza?"

Dick smiled, leaving them alone so Jason could 'talk' to Connor. "So, you like my brother. I like him to, that's why I'm giving you a warning. He is young, he is innocent, and he is naïve. You're a stupid boy, who probably wants to sleep with him, don't deny it. You touch him, anywhere under the belt and so help me; God won't be able to contain my rage. Your body will be so mangled that no one will ever recognize it, not even Superman or that detective Batman. Do we have an understanding?" He held his switch blade tightly for emphasis as Connor nodded quickly. He was about to go on when Dick returned, balancing a large mushroom pizza and three sodas on one tiny tray.

"I'm back, sorry about the wait. So, you get to know each other?" Dick asked as he sat next to Connor, lacing their fingers together under the table. "Connor, you ok?"  
Connor nodded, taking his soda and taking a sip, feeling anger and hate coming off of Jason as his blood red eyes looked at him through his shades. He gave Dick a timid squeeze, glad as hell he was there with him. "Yeah, we got to know each other… So, how did you two meet?"  
"Online, were distant relatives, we just decided to become brothers. Dick is my new protégé." Jason said proudly as Dick blushed when all eyes at the table were on him. "Connor, I think you're a good guy, don't you want what's best for him?" Connor nodded. "Then be a dear and don't tell anyone what I just told you or I will skin you, understood?"

"Yes sir." He took a bite out of his pizza, tasting it only slightly as he felt his nerves twist in his stomach. He had been told about krptonian jealousy when it came to kyrptonain males and their dates, but why did he feel like this man was trying to steal Dick away in more ways than one? "So… Dick, Jason, what do you think of the team so far?"

"I like it, though I think we could get rid of Meagan and replace her with Blue Beetle, but its fine. We just have to work on a few things. Also we should get a tiger. " He smiled at Jason, it was an inside joke since Connor had no idea about Jason owning the tiger named Sheila.

"I think it's personally kind of lame, you guys should be working with your mentors and building bonds with them, not hanging out with little punks like yourselves. For example, the only thing you'll learn from Kid Flash is how to be a douche to everything that doesn't have breasts; from Aqua Lad you'll learn how to be a silent prick, and Miss Martian a complete idiot. I watched you guys in action before, very sloppy work and un organized. That's why I'm pulling you from the team Dick."

A sharp intake of breath came from Dick as his eyes opened wide. "What? You can't do that, on Batman can! And I don't want to leave!"  
"It doesn't matter what you w ant, it's what you need, and you can learn so much more from me then them. Now eat your pizza and we'll leave. I will still allow you to date Connor." Connor felt his eye twitch as he sat straight up, anger pumping in his veins. "You have something to say?"

Connor nodded growling. "You bet your ass I do!"


	23. Chapter 23

"Want to repeat that before I break your face?" Jason demanded as he had a stair down with Connor. Connor happily obliged, standing up and gripping the table so hard cracks began to appear. Connor ignored Dick's order of calming down and just repeated what he had previously said, making Jason remove his glasses and glare at him in heated hatred.

"You sound more like an Owner then a big brother. Who the hell gives you the right to just come into Dick's life and decide who he can hang out with, live with, and even Date! You're not his father, you may say you're his brother and that you care, but get in line, because we care for him to and you're just trying to control him. Also, I've been raised by some of the top scientist, I should have known, about a week ago Batman struck Robin, they smelled different but I didn't know why, but I can tell now, you drugged them somehow. Only reason Robin would have ever cried was because you gave him a dosage of hormones and gave Batman an overdose of testosterone. Kryptonians aren't affected by them. You smell like the drugs… and you know what? You're in my territory now." Connor threatened as he lowered his voice, adrenalin pumping a mile a minute through his veins. Jason froze for a millisecond, a smile gracing his lips as he gestured they go outside. They left the small pizzeria, Connor gripping Dicks hand so hard it began to ache.

"I see, so you're not as dumb as you look." Jason informed Connor, the rain and lightning giving him a maddening appearance. He looked to the boy he considered his brother and smiled sadly. "I never wanted to hurt you kiddo. Batman hurt me, he never came looking for me, never saved me like he used to. I wanted you to hate him so that he couldn't hurt you to. I love you, you know I do."

"How did you drug us?" Was all Dick could say, his face unreadable. His voice was leveled out; he didn't know how to feel right now.

"Ventilation system in city hall. I knew you would be going there. You know that I know about Red Hood. But like I have said before, he is not a bad person, he just wants to save everyone, and get rid of the bad people, remember, and no jail can hold a mad man for long."

"Killing…is never the answer." Dick replied, turning his back on the both of them. "Jason, I need to think about things. If you would drug Bruce and I without a second thought, what else could you do? And Connor, Jason is the first Robin, so back off. He is my brother after all. But right now I want to be alone. I'm going home; I'll see you guys when I see you."

Connor watched him go, debating on bringing him back with him, but stopping when Jason placed a gloved hand on him.

"Let him go. He needs time. But remember, he will not go with you. He will stay with me, because I'm the only one who will ever love him and treat him like he deserves." He took a small green stone from his pocket, shoving it in Connors face, making him hiss in pain as he backed away. "There's more where this came from. Come near him again and you'll find this somewhere where the sun doesn't shine."

"I-I don't know what that is, but you'll never make me leave!" He snarled, touching the small burn on his cheek, jumping back when Jason took a step forward. "If you go near him, your head is mine!" Jason chuckled at the righteous anger Connor was emitting, disappearing in the shadows with his laugh ringing through the wailing of the wind…

+++ Wayne Manor+++

Dick sat on his bed, wearing his red flannel Pjs and holding a pillow close to him. He never felt like this before, it was insane! He wanted to break things, smash away all the lies of the world, yet he wanted to cry and tell Jason he forgave him, yet felt like running to Batman and hiding within the cape of darkness and never leaving his protective side.

He was positive no one could or should feel all these emotions at one time. It made him turn away from the world for a moment and made him imagine that he was floating in a sea of nothingness, the blackness swallowing him up, leaving him hidden and undisturbed. But like most times when he enters this little world, he could hear whispering, voices of his parents, voices of strangers whispering that he was an 'orphan', or 'odd', rude, selfish, and the words he hated the most, 'a bad boy'.

As if he was burnt he jumped out of bed, his heart pounding in his chest. It had been years since he heard the voices, and now they were back, and that only happened when he was under a lot of stress. He carefully fled on tip toes, away from his rooms, running to find comfort within his father, sighing in relief when he found him in the Private Study Room, sitting in front of the fire place with a book in hand. Bruce didn't have to look up, he heard the whisper of feet behind him and placed the book mark in his book, placing it to the side, and placing his hands together, waiting for his adopted son to speak.

"I-is it ok if I sit with you for a while?" He asked, digging his toes into the plush carpet imported from Asia, watching his father nod. He climbed in beside him in the large chair, resting his head against his chest as his father picked up the book again.

"Voices again?" He only received a nod. "I know if I tell you that they aren't real that it wouldn't make a difference, because they are real to you, but I will tell you that I am here for you, and will listen to whatever you want to tell me."

"I-I met someone." Dick said, deciding that he had to tell him, he needed to tell him. "He- his name is Jason… He's the first Robin." He felt his farther stiffen, felt him hold his breath before he began to breathe again. It was almost too small to notice, but being so close to him Dick could tell.

"There was no other Robin, you're the first Robin, nor there another one." Bruce told him, turning the page. "Whoever it is you stay away from them, there are too many killers and pedophiles out there, and with Red Hood running around I don't want you being hurt again."

Dick took the book away from him, looking into his father's eyes. "Why are you lying to me? Is Jason Todd the first Robin? I just want to know, he's been so nice to me… he made room in his home for me, and has taken care of me when you're gone… but I need to be honest, there's something a little bit unsettling about him… What won't you tell me? Is it because he died and you felt responsible?"

Bruce didn't look away, didn't speak, didn't raise a hand or anything, just looked into his sons pleading eyes, knowing that he could not keep up the charade much longer. He sighed, running a hand through his well kept black hair, caving in. "Fine, I will tell you what you want to know Dick. Jason Todd was the first Robin, he was a good boy, but was quick to anger, he knew what he wanted and didn't let anyone or anything stand in his ways. In some cases he was crueler then the Joker at the top of his game. Jason is possessive, if he see's you as a little brother or whatever else he thinks of you, get out now, once he has you in his grasp he'll form you, break you until you turn into what he wants you to be. There should be something unsettling about him, he's evil."

"But-"

"Dick, I explained this to you once, when you come back from the dead, unless you have guidance for the first few months, your mind is warped into nothing but evil. He was fond too late, his mind is gone… Dick, Jason Todd, is Red Hood."


	24. Chapter 24

No words could explain how Dick looked. He sat there on the chair next to his adopted father with a look mixed between shock, and despair. His eyes never left his fathers, his hands gripping the edge of the chair so hard his knuckles turned white.

"You're lying…please tell me you're lying." He begged, his voice showing how close to hysterics he really was. "Just tell me you're lying!"  
"Richard… I can't do that. I don't lie to you, you know that. That's why I didn't want you to know about Red Hood till it was urgent; I didn't want you to find out who he was and what his past was like." Bruce said calmly, holding his son close, letting him grip his shirt in desperation.

"But he's been so nice to me, showed me new moves and said I was his little brother, he loves me… People can change!" He cried, wanting nothing more then to wake up from this sick nightmare, or at least find out that all of this was a sick joke. "People change all the time, I'm sure I can get him to stop killing and maybe he can come back and we can be a family."

"Richard, I know you want that, I know you do, and I do to. But it can't happen." He whipped away a stray tear from his sons face. "He's too far gone, it won't be long till he snaps and goes on a killing spree, it's all ready started, and it's too late for him."

"Don't you dare say that!" Dick cried, slapping Bruce across the face, tears flowing freely as his sadness twisted in the pit off his stomach. "Don't you ever say that!" Bruce didn't recoil, or look as if he was angered or hurt, simply held him closer. Letting the boy wonder beat on his chest in confusion.

"Richard… sometimes things need to be brought out in the open, I didn't want you to find out this way. But I love you, Connor loves you, everyone loves you. You don't need Jason, just forget about him. He's poison to you, and no son of mine will be poisoned. Now come on, let's go get some Cocoa, we can play a game on the Bat cave computer if you want, how does that sound?"

Robin nodded, slipping off the chair and holding onto Bruce's arm, walking beside him quietly as thunder rolled outside…

+++ Connors Room+++

The rain seemed to make the clone even angrier, there were four new holes in his wall and his bed was stripped of its blankets. All he wanted was a nice date. One freaking date! Why did it seem like god hated him?

"If I see that Jason guy I'm going to kick him so hard he'll be a widower…" He snarled as he looked at a picture of him and Robin sleeping on the couch, a snap shot Miss Martian gave him. It calmed him down slightly, but still he was mad.

"Talking to pictures isn't ok, even if you are a clone." Aqua Lad teased lightly as he entered Connors room, over hearing him and seeing the picture. He sat on the edge of the bed, not saying anything about the mess.

"Listen, I know you told us today about this Jason guy, but you really think he is Red Hood?" Connor nodded. "What proof do you have?"

"He had a scent on him when he returned from the last mission, it didn't smell like Superman or Batman, and that Jason guy, had the same scent. So I KNOW he's Red Hood. I'm bringing him down." He stood up, fists at the ready.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No you don't, were a team, we go together." Aqua Lad warned, placing his hands on his shoulders. Connor glared, but took a deep breath and sat back down. "Just try and calm down, if not for our team, but for Robin."

"How dare you use Robin as a way to control me!" Connor snapped, though still there.

"Hey it worked didn't it?" He gave off one of his charming smiles, revealing perfect teeth. "Now, try and get some sleep big guy, we got another day ahead of us." Connor nodded, making up his bed and getting in when the team leader left, bringing the picture close.

"Good night Dick, I hope you'll be ok… cause if you're not ok… I'll be sad." He placed the picture on the night stand and turned off the lightly, closing his eyes and hoping to dream of a certain little Robin…

+++ Jason's place+++

Blood stained the walls, a dead body on the floor. Jason had lost control and killed a mugger, letting Sheila finish the man off.

Jason sat in Dick's room, blood from his cut wrist staining the sheets and a crazed look in his eyes. "Cant run away from Big Brother." He laughed.

All he could see in his minds eyes was that damn Superboy. Oh how he wanted to rip him limb from limb, destroying him so that his Robin would have no one but him to go to. He held the Kryptonite in his bleeding hands, rubbing it and smiling as he thought of ways he could torture the Superman clone. Maybe he could liquidize it and inject it into him? That would be hilarious to watch the poor boy scream as it would eat through his veins.

"All li need to do is take out three pawns and then I will have the boy right around my finger. I will clip his wings on feather at a time and rebuild him so he is perfect. He will learn to embrace the shadows just as I did, and when he is ready will kill with me, and make this world a better place. Isn't that right Sheila?" The large jungle cat padded into the room, blood on her muzzle as she jumped onto the bed, curling up to lick his wrists clean. He only flinches slightly, the cuts stinging from her rough tongue. "You will have your little cub back soon; I know how much you like him."

Jason closed his eyes, his thoughts on Robin, and how he would break and make him into something totally new.


	25. Chapter 25

After staying up half the night drinking cocoa and playing video games, Dick was officially whipped out. He didn't bother going back to his room; he just curled up on the chair down in the Bat cave and fell asleep, leaving his father to take care of him. When he awoke the next morning he found himself tucked neatly in bed and his cell phone next to his pillow. When Dick woke up about half past nine he listened to the voice mail as best he could, eyes widening in delight as he heard Connors voice asking him if they could go on a date that morning.

He called him back, scheduling brunch at eleven in downtown Gotham. But as he got up to change the door to his room opened, a smiling butler there to greet him. Dick launched himself from the bed and had the older British butler in a tight hug, informing him how much he was missed and how he hated having to eat Batman's cooking.

"I'm sorry my visit took much more time then planned. My dear sister was terribly ill, much better now though." He said as he patted the boys head with his white gloved hands. "But I am back now and can cook you all the food you would like. I know Master Bruce isn't the best at cooking but he won't let me teach him how."

"More like sucks epically at cooking." Dick said as he tore off his night shirt and tugged on a white Nintendo shirt. "I got a date today with Connor. So…"

"You want a ride?" The older British man asked, smiling as Dick nodded. "Of course. If you want I will pack you a lunch, I know that Master Connor eats a lot, but I'm sure I can cook something to make him and you happy."

"Sure. That would be awesome!" Dick informed him as he did a gymnastic/complicated move to get his skinny jeans on, making Alfred chuckle as he fell off the bed. "Can you make your world famous cookies? Please?"

"Well, let's see if you survive the simple task of getting dressed. Now, meet me down stairs in the next hour or so and we can leave. Where did you say you will be meeting him?"

"Down town, though I think we might go to Gotham Zoo. I love it there." Dick said as he opened the shades and turned, seeing that Alfred was gone. Dick smiled, after living with Batman for so many years even an old dog could learn how to be as quiet as a shadow. "I hope everything goes ok…"

+++ Gotham Zoo+++

Dick sat patiently on one of the ark benches, his eyes hidden by a pair of sun glasses, and a hollow feeling in his stomach. He wished now that he chose another location, all the families with their children were making him uncomfortable, especially since some people were now staring at him. Some even asked him where his big shot daddy was. It may be a large city, but just about everyone knew about Bruce Wayne and his adopted son Richard.

He pretended that no one was looking at him and played with his cell phone, pretending to text people as he chewed some mint gum. It was already 11:30 and truth be told he was getting irritated. He looked at the brown bag next to him and sighed, thinking about the food Alfred made, going cold. But he was willing to wait, knowing that Connor would never stand him up.

But when twelve thirty arrive he found himself extremely angry and heart broken. As he opened his phone to call Bruce he saw the boy running towards him. It looked like he just woke up, his black shirt wrinkled, and his jeans bagging down as he ran. He also wore a pair of fake glasses and had red cheeks from flying too fast again. Don't even get Dick started on how his hair was a mess, it looked like it never heard of a comb.

"Sorry… I'm …late!" He panted, hands on his knees. "Forgot our date…"

Dick hid his annoyance and nodded. "Oh? And you didn't think of calling and letting me know?"

Connor raised his eyes brows up in shock at the hostility that seeped through Dick's calm posterior. "I'm sorry? Why are you mad at me? It was a mistake, I said I was sorry." He slung an arm over Dick's shoulders and gave him a little squeeze. "Come on; let's go see the tigers or something."

"Fine." Dick began to head towards the areas of the wild cats when a shiver ran down his spine. He looked around but couldn't see anyone that looked like Jason…but even so, how did Jason know he was there?

"You ok?" Connor asked as he held Dicks hand in his own, feeling the boys pulse through his fingers. "Your heart beat is different, not in its normal rhythm. Do I need to punch someone?"

"N-no… must have been just a breeze." Dick lied as they walked, not seeing Jason hiding among the branches of a giant oak tree. Jason's crimson eyes narrowed in anger as he watched the two of them walk hand in hand, his hands snapping branches in anger. He felt like jumping down and tearing them apart, wanting to rip Connor to shreds and grab the other one and hide him away from this sick and twisted world. At least in his care he could make sure the boy was perfectly happy, even if he had to clip his wings. And that was what he was going to do.

"What are they doing?" Connor asked as he and Dick watched some lion cubs wrestle over a bright blue ball, snarling at one another.

"They're playing." Dick said, forgetting his anger, and allowing himself to lean against the other. His eyes half lidded. "Its how they learn and develop."

"Like us training?" He asked quietly and Dick nodded.

"Come on; let's go see the penguins and we can eat the food Alfred prepared." Dick said leading the boy away and going to his favorite part of the zoo where there were penguins and cool temperatures and ice. He felt Connor hold his hand again and felt the other one go in to his back pocket, making him blush and swat it away. "Not here!"

Jason, who had moved silently through the trees saw this and started to see red, but knew he couldn't do anything about it. Not yet at least.


	26. Chapter 26

The penguin cove was cold, and the small cave empty as the couple entered. The penguins looked from their fish and watched them sit on one of the benches. They ignored the humans as they ate, the newborns watching with interest.

Connor chuckled as he saw Dick shiver; his breath being seen as he breathed threw his mouth. But Dick refused to cuddle with him, still angry at how late he was, but took out a large cookie and broke it in half, offering it to his boyfriend. Connor took it, his nose twitching lightly as he smelled the fish through the glass and something else…but something he couldn't quite place his finger on.

"I really am sorry I was late." Connor murmured to the other, scooting closer, and wrapped an arm around him. "I fell asleep thinking I could catch another hour of sleep, then next thing I know Wally is jumping on me like a jumpaleene shouting I was late for our date." Dick chuckled; it sounded like something the red head would do when he was on a sugar rush and had no idea how to wake up the other without being punched. But wouldn't jumping on him make him more likely to get hit?

"I guess I can forgive you, for a price." The rich boy winked, taking off his sun glasses as the lights dimmed to save energy.  
"Depends on what it is, I would gladly punch someone out for you." Dick rolled his baby blue eyes, fighting back a partially annoyed sigh. "But tell me, I want to make things right. Really I do."

"A kiss." Connor blinked.

"Just a kiss?" Dick nodded and he lent down, placing a kiss lightly on Dicks cheek, eyes widening when he felt small hands touch his face and redirected his lips to land softly on the others. His blue eyes closed, allowing himself the gentle pleasure of feeling the others lips against his. The hands moved away from his face and wrapped around his neck as Dick moved and sat on his knees. When they pulled away for air Connor had a goofy little grin on his face. "We better now?"  
"Yeah Con, we're better now." He took out another cookie and broke it in half, giving it to the other as he lied against him, nibbling on his half. "Alfred makes the best food. Or as I like to call him, Grandpa."  
"Oh yeah? Well I'm glad you have him then, must have been lonely there when he wasn't there. If I had known I would have dropped by and kept you company."

"While hiding from batman and his many dangerous toys. I'm sure he wouldn't let you be alone with me there, he thinks that all teenagers are the same." Dick rolled his eyes. "But he cares, so I'm happy."

"Yeah, we all care." He planted a kiss on his lips again, just as a penguin walked to the glass, staring at them. "Maybe we should go; I think the penguins are stalking us."

"Fine, if the big strong kryptonian is afraid of a little flightless bird then I guess we can go. Do you want to go see any other animals? I heard they got some new wolf pups." He got off of his lap, smirking as the other seemed to frown from lack of warmth on his legs. But he took his hand in his before he could even speak and left the cave like arena, bringing them over to the forest part. "I was just teasing about the bird thing."

"Yeah, I know that, besides, I'm the clone of Superman, nothing scares me." He said hotly as his face heated up, trying to show off his dominance. Dick just rolled his eyes as he put back on his shades. "So… I need to know… are you done with Jason? Dick, he's poison to you. Please don't ask me to watch you suffer from a heart break that will soon come. I know all about him now. He doesn't belong on this plane of existence."

Dick had to look away as his eyes prickled with unshed tears. Why was life so hard on him? Sure he had so much going on for him, but why couldn't he have Jason? Jason knew his pain so much more then Bruce did. Bruce was rich, he had Alfred, he never knew how it felt to be in an orphanage or having to go hungry. He had everything and they had nothing…

"Dick? Earth to Dick Wayne, come on, why are you spacing?" Connor asked as he waved a hand in front of his face.

"IT'S NOT WAYNE!" Dick yelled with sudden anger that some by standers suddenly looked to see what was going on. Connor took a step back just as Dick ran, running off as fast as his legs would allow.

"Dick come back!" Connor shouted, chasing after him, keeping his speed done just in case someone saw him using super speed. He could see the boy still running no matter how many times he called him and that got him annoyed. 'Why was he running?'

Dick only stopped running when he ran on some wet pavement and fell, smashing his jaw on the ground. Connor was by his side in a matter of seconds, wrapping his arms around him tightly. The tears the other held in spilled over the side of his face, a small sob escaping his clenched lips.

"Just go away." Dick sobbed as he beat at the others back, wanting nothing more than to curl up in a ball of nothingness. But Connors arms only tightened. "The name is Dick Grayson, not Wayne! I'll never be a Wayne!"

"I'm sorry Dick; I didn't know it would upset you." Connor apologized, glaring harshly at the on lookers, frightening them away. "I never knew. Come on Dick, you have me, not Jason; people like Jason only want what they can't have. Once he has you he's done. But I won't leave you. I'll always be here. So come on, no more crying." He wiped the tears away the best way he could.

Dick looked up at him for a moment, his heart twinge at his words before nodding, trying his best to smile. He was young, he could find a new brother figure, hell, and it could even be Kaldur for all he knew. He wrapped his arms around the clone and nodded, the sun blinding I'm for a moment. "I'll try to let him go, I promise."

"That's all I'm asking." His fingers went to Dicks chin, pulling back as he stared at the crimson fluid on his finger tips. "You're bleeding."

"I've have worst remember?" Dick said as he pointed to his still healing arm. It still throbbed with pain from time to time, but he would simply grin and bear it, sometimes taking herbal tea to help the pain. "Connor, can we get up? My butt is getting wet from the water on the ground."

"Yeah, sorry about that." He picked him up bridal style, making the rich boy blush at the show of dominance. "You want me to fly you home?"

"Y-yeah sure." He stuttered, feeling a hand very close to his derriere…

After Dick was brought back home safely and Connor had just left the Wayne residence, Jason chose the time to strike. Just as a small cloud passed over the sun Jason jumped from behind and grabbed Connor by the throat, injecting green liquid into his neck, making the other shriek in pure agony…


	27. Chapter 27

When it comes to superheroes, and side- heroes in training, there are many different species and categories. But when it comes down to Superboy, all the world needed to know was that he was kryptonian and as dangerous as a nuclear bomb when he was mad. Kryptonians can stand being shot at, blasted, smashed through walls, and many more, there was only one thing that could hurt them, and that thing Jason had. Kryptonite.

Without any sort of hesitation or remorse, Jason plunged the syringe of liquid kryptonite into Connors main artery. It was only 1 ml, but enough to make him pass out and be vulnerable. All he could do was shriek in agony as the liquid plunged through his body, disappearing fast, but still causing pain. He blacked out just as Jason flung him to the ground. He tied a roped around his thick neck and began to drag him through the underworld of Gotham, knowing that no one had scene, and if they did, they were too afraid to tell anyone.

Jason ran through the underbelly of Gotham, the stench that once would have made him nauseas just encouraged him to run faster, jumping over obstacles, but smashing the victim into them. Jason was giddy with self satisfaction and would have laughed like the Joker if he wasn't afraid of alerting some other criminals nearby. He didn't need or want them to know ol' Reddy was in town. As he jumped down the subway steps he heard Superboys body smash down the stairs, a wicked smile on his face. This was an old Subway station; no one went there anymore, so no one would notice him and his new 'toy.'

+++ Bat cave+++  
Bruce had just gotten back from a business meeting, he was tired and stiff, but had too many things to do to just rest. As he logged onto the main frame computer he frowned as he saw a picture of him and Jason pop up. It was a picture of them on one of Bruce's Yachts, back when Jason was younger and innocent. He remembered that trip well; it was the first time Jason ever got hurt while in his care. He was running on the deck after swimming, falling and cutting his knee.

Bruce gazed at the picture for a moment, wishing to have him back before shaking his head quickly, he had Dick now, Jason, the Jason he once knew and had was gone, he needed to focus on Dick.

He clicked out of the picture file and went to the internet, more pop ups of him and Jason appearing before finally his screen froze; a small cartoon animation of Jason dressed as Robin walked onto the screen. It walked in cartoonish fashion, doing cart wheels and hand stands as it made its way to the center. Once there the cartoon opened its mouth as it plopped down, sitting cross-legged.

"HAPPY ANNEVERSARY BATS! ITS MAY 21ST! TIME TO DIG ANOTHER GRAVE!" Its voice was loud and high pitched, streamers appearing on the side of the screens with confetti. "BETTER HURRY BATMAN, TIME'S RUNNING OUT. SUPERBOY ISNT GOING TO LAST MUCH LONGER, AND I'M SURE YOUR NOT EITHER." It stopped its taunting as it leered at him. "Can you save this child Batman? Or is he going to fall to the hands of a madman?" The cartoon then reached a hand down its throat and pulled out a bomb, holding it close as it ignited and exploded, killing the cartoon and making the computer unfreeze. Batman didn't hesitate a second as he threw himself from the chair, running to the bat mobile at top speed. Not again! He couldn't let another boy die because he was too late.

"Master Bruce-?" Alfred asked as he came down just in time to see the man pull on his cowl and jump into the famous car.

"Get Dick to Metropolis. Call Clark Kent and tell him code white, code 009-45." Batman snarled as he started the engine, not bothering to hear if Alfred was against the idea or not. He left the cave before the older man could answer, leaving him behind in a cloud of dust and dirt.

"Yes sir." Alfred sighed, wiping dirt off his face and headed up stairs to make the phone call and pack of Master Richards's belongings, knowing that if it was code white then things will not turn out well. Not well at all.

+++ Metropolis+++

Clark Kent had just walked out of the shower when his phone had rung. Picking it up he held back a sigh as he said in his usual shy tone. "Hello Kent residence."

He listened to code that the man over the phone said quickly and his blue eyes widen. That code meant that Batman was going on a dangerous mission with 35.9% chance of coming back alive. He felt his heart stop for a moment and his blood ran cold. "Ok Alfred, I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you." He hung up, running to get dressed as he felt his heart go out to both his best friend and the lad he considered his nephew. Also his heart hurt thinking about his clone, he meant so much to Dick.

He quickly tidied up his small apartment and changed the linens in the guest room, placing a small stuff animal on the pillow for Dick to hold later if he got upset, which he was positive he would be. Clark left without another shot, speeding away from his apartment faster then a bullet and faster than the human eye could see…

+++Gotham+++

Dick sat on his bed as Alfred rushed around the room, putting some of his belongings into a black duffle bag. The old butler didn't say a word, only told Dick to be a good boy and sit on his bed till he told him to move.

Dick was afraid, he had never seen the old man so serious and stern before, and Bruce was nowhere to be found. When he asked he was shushed, when he tried to go to the Bat cave he was locked out. What was going on?

"Am I moving out?" He finally asked when the old man put a picture of the three of them into the bag, turning to give him a weary look. He walked over to the child, sitting on the edge of the bed and ran his white gloved hand through his hair, smiling despite himself as he leant over and gave him a kiss on the forehead, his grandfatherly role coming into play once more.

"Of course not Richard, we would never dream of letting you move out. Bruce just had to leave for a mission and wants you to stay with Superman for a while. I will be doing a lot of filling and work so I need you to have someone who can give you time and play with you. Superman is going to be there for you while I and Bruce are busy. So, be a good boy for him ok? No sneaking out, no skipping meals, and please, for all our sakes, please remember to nap. You're cranky when you skip sleep."

The raven haired smiled, nodding his head. "Ok, I'll promise to take naps."

"Good." He heard the door bell ring and motioned for Dick to stay as he went to go see who it was. That was another order for the code, only Alfred could check the doors or answer the phones. He made it to the large red oak front doors and checked the peep hole, seeing Clark standing there he opened the door. "Is the grass red?" He asked, making sure it was him and not an imposter.

"Red as a kryptonian sun." He answered, walking in when Alfred allowed him in. "So, is he ready? Does he know what's going on?"

"No, he is as clueless as a lamb. And that's how were planning on keeping it. Keep him off of missions, away from the mountain and away from Star City." Alfred whispered as they ascended the stairs, heading to the said boys room.

"I know, I know." Clark said, taking a deep breath before running into the room, playfully lunging at the boy. "Here comes superman!"

"EEP!" Dick laughed as Superman picked him up and swung him around. "Oh no Superman has gone crazy! Alfred save me!" He let out a small impish giggle as Clark tickled him.

"Now, you all packed? It's a long way to Metropolis on foot so we should start now." Clark said in all seriousness as Dicks eyes widened.

"We have to walk?" Clark cracked a grin and he punched him in the arm. "You're mean!"

"And your juvenile, now get on my back and let's go, I made some plans for tonight that I think you'll like and we can't be late for them. " He took the duffle bag from Alfred and made sure the boy was securely on his shoulders as he walked outside onto the balcony, standing on the rail as he waved goodbye and left, flying slowly so Dick wouldn't get sick.

"Clark…Dad is coming home right?" Dick asked as he held on tight to the kryptonian, face buried in his neck.

"Of course he is kiddo, don't worry about it."

"But I do…" He held on tighter. "Me and Superboy had a date today, do you think he will go on another one with me soon?"

Clark almost stopped, almost. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he nodded. "Maybe kiddo…maybe."

"I hope so. We always have fun." He shut his eyes and slept, smiling as the comforting scent of cologne from his uncle washed over him and knowing he was safe, but not about the immediate danger waiting for him…

**Right now I am going through severe depression cause something major just happened in my life and I just found out I'm going into surgery on the 18****th**** so all I need right now is lots of love and respect. Please review, I would like to see 190 someday^ ^ **


	28. Chapter 28

The sun was just setting when Batman parked the batmobile off to the side of Jump City. It was far away from both Star city and Gotham, but he just knew that Jason Todd was there. It was one of his old stomping grounds before Booster Gold and Blue Beetle took over, but since Booster was expecting a child they were both taken off of the team temporarily.

Batman hid in the shadows as he ran through the outside marshes, jumping from rock to rock as he headed towards the docs. He knew there would be a doc marked 23, and he knew if he went down the stairs in the back to the lower level he would find an old laboratory that once belonged to the Joker, but he was sure that it was now being used by Jason for all of his sick desires.

The smell of the swamp was sickening in the mid afternoon heat, making even Batman want to throw up. He was getting closer, that was till he lost his footing on one of the slick rocks and plunged into the brownish water, feeling something grab him by his leg, a sharp piercing pain that felt like a thousand tiny saws had him. He got back to the surface, the water deeper then he expected and flung himself to one of the larger rocks, pulling himself up and looking at his damaged leg. Much to his horror he gasped, attached to his leg was a bear trap, only thank fully to him it wasn't fully attached.

His black gloved hands were slick with his own blood as he grabbed a hold of the trap and began to open, growling in pain as it bit in more. In desperation he grabbed a batarang from his belt and began to fiddle with the lock, putting a sharp point in and twisted it about madly before the rusty trap finally just sprung open, releasing his mangled leg. He placed his hands over the wounds, putting pressure on it like he was taught and sighed; 'now how was he going to save Connor?'

A noise came from the bushes just a few feet away and Batman jumped into attention, getting into a painful crouch just as a little white rabbit appeared. He raised his eye brow from under his cowl as the bunny hopped over to him, its nose twitching. That was when he saw that is eyes weren't natural and that it was robotic. He was about to move just as it bit into his arm, injecting him with morphine, making his head begin to spin. He didn't see the shovel come smashing down on his head, nor the kick to the gut as a shadow jumped in front of him, grabbing him by the leg and began dragging him towards the docks…

+++ Metropolis+++

It was about a quarter after six when Dick woke up. He found himself on a soft couch with a blanket draped over him and a glass of water and gram crackers next to him. He looked around at the soft yellow walls and sat up in confusion till the memories crashed over him. "Uncle Clark?" He called, sipping the water.

No answer.

"Uncle Clark are you there?" He called again, getting up and checking the rooms, shivering when he was nowhere to be found. He got up off the couch and searched the rooms, panic sweeping through him. He decided that he must have left.

He tugged on his shoes he found by the door and left the apartment, planning on walking a block or two and see if he could find him, maybe he went for a walk. Dick only made it half a block before a blur ran in front of him and grabbed him, rushing him back to the apartment before he could do anything.

"What do you think you're doing?" Flash yelled as he dropped the shocked boy on the couch. He looked beyond angry and his leg was shaking like crazy, becoming a blur to Dicks well trained eyes.

"I-I was looking for Superman…" He said quietly. The Flash just looked angrier.

"You should stay indoors, with your father and Superboy both missing in action you need to stay here where it's safe, I better not catch you outside by yourself again!" Dick looked up at the news just as Superman entered the apartment with a bag of groceries, his eyes widening as he saw the speedster cover his mouth with his hand.

"W-what did you say?" Dick asked, shocked beyond belief as he got up, fear gripping his chest. "My father is missing and you didn't tell me?"

"Dick, it was for your own good." Superman said as he put down the groceries, hoping to calm him down, but the boy swatted his hands away.

"LIARS! You knew all along he was missing and you weren't going to tell me! How dare I trust anything you say! I want to go home, now!" Flash ran to the door, blocking it.

"This is your home now buddy." He said sadly.

"NO ITS NOT!" He was mad, he wanted to break something.

"Were trying to help you!" Flash yelled at him, wanting to shake him, to make him understand. "Listen, if you want to find your father, let the league do its job."

"Let the league do its job? Let the league do its job?" He snarled, shocking both heroes. "You guys never do your job, you always cover things up and say it's taken care of but it never is. I'm finding my father, not you!"

"Dick, as your supervising Uncle and protector I order you to stay here." Superman said in a firm but gentle tone. He shot a glare at the Flash. "It was not your place to tell him Barry, I want you to go and tell Wally and Kaldur we'll be back there soon, give me a moment." He turned to Dick. "You and I need a chat."

"Fine." Dick said, flopping onto the couch, arms crossed and glaring at the man in red and yellow.

"Bye Superman…" His eyes went over the child sitting on the couch. "Bye Dick, I'm sorry about everything… I'll see you later." Right before their eyes his form disappeared as he vibrated at super speed to walk through the door. Superman turned his attention to the child who was glaring at the TV as a reporter talked about the baseball season.

"Mind if I sit and talk to you?" Clark asked as he staid where he stood. Dick shrugged and moved over, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"Want to tell me what you are thinking?" Dick shook his head no. "We weren't going to tell you because we wanted you to have fun, and relax; we know we will find him soon. Please Dick, don't do anything reckless, just relax, stay here with me."

Dick still didn't say a word and this made Clark more concerned as he sat down next to him. It felt like Dick didn't even know he was there. His eyes were blank. His arms muscle twitched from time to time, and his feet tapped the couch cushion ever so often.

"Dick, talk to me. You're really getting me worried." Clark finally said as he placed his hand on the boys shoulder. The boy just turned to him, eyes freshly glossed with tears. His lips trembled for a moment before the turned into a sharp frown and the tears poured out, his arms wrapping around the man as a small sob escaped his lips. Clark was prepared for the boy to be heartbroken, maybe even bitter, but seeing and knowing were two different things. He ran his hand through the boys' hair, letting him cry into the crook of his neck, he could hear him talking but he didn't like what he heard.

"If I wasn't for me meeting Jason none of them would be lost. Jason did this, I know he did….why didn't I see this coming…He's going to kill them! They didn't do anything wrong! I did, I want Dad and Connor baaaaaack!"

"I know, I know." Clark soothed as he rubbed his back. "We'll bring them back and make Jason pay for his crimes. It's not your fault, even the best of us fall down sometime or another."

"But I was trained by Batman; I should have been smart enough to know he was trouble." Dick sniffled.

Clark raised an eye brow. "And how would you have known? Bruce never made any comments about Jason or even another Robin. So come on, I'll go start a bath, go take a soak in the tub, then we'll go see Wally and Kaldur, I talked their mentors into having them go with us out to dinner tonight."

Dick nodded as he got out of Clarks arms, sitting on the couch quietly as the adult went and started the tub. He could smell the bubble bath and a small smile graced his broken like face. He always liked bubble baths, they had their own magic to them… 

+++ Lab+++

Connor woke up after what felt like a year of sleeping. His head ached and spots were on his vision. He was chained from the wall, his arms and legs strapped with long metal wires that would give him shots of electricity from time to time. He tried to struggle but couldn't seem to escape. There was a burning in his lungs and his nose was bleeding.

He looked up as the lights blinded him from his darkness, and in walked Red Hood, carrying a bleeding Batman…

** My last chapter till probably next week tomorrow is my surgery day and I hope you review. **


	29. Chapter 29

Connor looked over at Batman through dazed eyes; he could smell blood on him and see the large wound on his leg and the way his breathing was off. That was also when Connor noticed that he was chained inside a small cell. The door opened and inside Batman was thrown, his head hitting Superboys leg.

He didn't make a sound.

Superboy looked down on him, he never respected this man more then he did now. He obviously came here to try and save him, and that was more then he ever expected from someone other then his Boyfriend Dick.

So maybe someone did care about him…

+++ Metropolis+++

Dick was just toweling off after his bubble bath when he heard the excited chatter from the living room, as he listened closely he could make out the voices of his two best friend Kaldur and Wally, a.k.a Aqua lad and Kid Flash.

He quickly pulled on a pair of black jeans and a white shirt and ran from the bathroom, not even bothering to comb his hair. "Wally! Kaldur!"

"Hey!" Wally laughed as he hugged the raven haired boy and gave him a friendly noogie. He was dressed in a pair of casual blue jeans and a dark green shirt that said "meow im a dinosaur."

Dick laughed as he twisted out of Wallys arm, running his fingers through his hair to try and make it less messy. Kaldur just shot him a dazzling smile as he gave him an uncharacteristic hug, squeezing his shoulders softly as he pulled away, shrugging his shoulders as he placed a tan finger against his lips to tell them to be quiet, with the other hand he motioned for them to go to the guest room so they could speak there.

"Why are you guys here?" Dick asked as he shut the bedrooms door, leaning against it as he watched Wally quickly claim the bed. "Not that I don't mind you being here, I'm just surprised is all."  
"We came here to get you." Wally whispered, making Dick raise an eyebrow, turning to the leader of the group.

"What Wally should say is, we heard our mentors talking, we know what happened to Superboy and we are planning on getting him back, without the Justice League." Kaldur crossed his arms, he looked tired, yet at the same time wide awake and ready for a fight, he was the team leader and one of his team mates were missing, he must have felt in some way responsible. "I've been doing some research about this Jason Todd, and I think I have a clue as to where he and Superboy are."

"Yeah, Star City, that's where he always is." Wally piped in, pulling out a candy bar from his pants pocket.

"Not this time, I've been doing a bit of research on who Jason Todd was before his murder, and I have no doubt in my mind that he is in Jump City." Wally was the first one to give the leader a funny look when he heard the name of the city.

"Dude, that's miles away from here, and besides, don't you think that Booster Gold and Blue Beetle would have reported seeing him?"

"They are on maternity leave, and besides, Jason was trained by Batman, I am sure it would be easy for him to slip unnoticed if he really wanted to be." Dick mused aloud. He bit his thumb in thought, why would Jason take them there?

+++ Jump City +++

Superboy was sure he was going to die, every hour, on the hour for who knows how long, he was given a shot of some strange blue liquid that made him queasy and weak. He no longer fought at his chains but used them to support him as he dangled off the ground. The lights were dimmed and he could see Batman was placed in a similar position on the ground, his breathing slow, unhealthy as his body spasmmed from time to time.

He opened his mouth to call to him when the door to their cell was slammed open, Jason returning in what could only be described as a long white doctor's coat, and a thick looking chain in one hand. "Glad to see you up _Superboy_." He leered at him for a moment before smiling at his victim. "I am charging you with the crime of falling in love with my brother and making him weak. For that you will die."

"J-Jason..." The former Robin looked to the ground as his 'father' woke up from his feverish daze. He sat up the best he could, but with his hands and feet bound it was tough. "What- why are you killing Superboy? Weren't you the one who told me once when I was fighting Miss Ivy that love is not a weakness but a strength?"

Jason frozed for a moment, that memory from long ago coming to mind but the demons in his head pushed it aside. "You're a fool old man, trying to bring up things to make me see the errors of my way? I was a liar back then as I am now. Love is a weakness. Which is why I am going to kill you as well. So then I will be stronger, and as for Dick, your deaths will crush him, and I will be there to pick up the pieces and mold him into the deadliest Robin there has ever been. So tell me Batman, shall I make it look like a murder or suicide?"

"Even if we die he won't come back to you, he knows who you are, and he knows your evil. I trained him better then to break if I die." Batman sneered the best he could but the pain ripping through him made him sound weaker then he hoped.

"Well if it takes persuasion, then I always suppose I can go to plan B." Jason said, unchaining Superboys arms as he gave him an injection. "If worse comes to worse I can always kill him and throw him in the pits, instead of being alone like I was I will be there to make sure he's not made to feel the same hell that I did." His hand clutched at Superboys wind pipes, his eyes turning almost black as he smirked.

**Holy crap it has been forever since I wrote a fanfic, god this is sucking so much! Is anyone still reading this?**

**Anyways, **

**I have been better from the surgery, but ive gotten beaten up and dumped so life right now sucks. Also im going to hell for being bi, who else wants to join me? I got marshmallow!**


	30. Chapter 30

"So how are we going to leave without Superman and our mentors stopping us?" Dick finally asked, knowing there mentors were in the kitchen, more then likely talking to one another on how to handle the situation.

"Simple, they want us to distract you, make you feel better while they hunt down Jason. Wally and I will convince them to let us go to a movie, but of course we wont go to a movie, we will go to Jump City, get your dad back and our team mate." Kaldur announced. It was probably the sneakiest thing they had ever heard him say. Normally he was straight edged and listened to his Kings orders over anything else, but he was purposely going to break the orders he was given. "I hacked into some of Gothams older security tapes, I saw Jason when he was Robin and I saw some of his moves. They must have changed, but at least we know what he is capable of."

"Plus were new, and we've worked together on some pretty sweet combos." Wally said, high fiving Dick. "We got tricks he's never seen. I'm sure we can take on this Zombie."

"What do you think Dick? I know he must have showed you some things while he was with you." Kaldur asked, turning his attention on the youngest in the room. Dick put his hands in his pockets.

"We may have a slight disadvantage, but he has tricks we have never seen or heard of." He remembered the mind tricks and the fake suffocation. "He knows how to make your body feel like its suffocating even when its not. He knows how to drug you with out using a needle. He drugged me and batman, he made Batman angry as Satan and made me a cry baby." His eyes darkened. "No one makes ME a cry baby!"

"I'm thinking we go in and cream him to a bloody pulp." Wally quipped in, frowning sharply at the raven haired boy who looked to be grinding his teeth together in order to keep from growling. "We have too much at stake."

"Then we'll leave now. Dick, do you have your suite?" Kaldur asked, referring to the Robin costume. Dick smiled.

"Never leave home without it."

+++++ Jump City+++

Blood mixed with Jason's sweat as he lied in his room connecting to the Jokers old lab. His breathing was coming out in ragged gasps and he fought to remain in control. He was warned when he was brought back to life that by pushing himself he would eventually lose himself, but he didn't care. He had to get revenge on his so called father, and kill Superboy before he could become a major factor in his brothers' life.

Blood dripped down his arm from where he cut himself, a pained growl erupting out of him as he tried to push back his demons, feeling their 'claws' bite into his mind. He finally lost the battle, his eyes becoming like blood, and a cruel smirk on his lips. He threw back the towel from the cut and stood up, heading to the lab, he was going to kill Superboy now, and he was going to do it the worst way possible.

A needle full of kryptonite to the brain…

+++ Metropolis out skirts+++

Dick, was now suited up, bouncing on his toes as he waited for Kid Flash to get his costume, it only took about 3 min, but it was too long for his liking.

"Calm yourself Robin." Aqua lad chided, placing his hand on the boys shoulder. Robin just nodded, wrapping his arms around the team leader, taking the Atlantean by surprise. He had never been hugged by the boy before.

"I'm sorry Kaldur, but I just want Connor home."

"And he will be, soon." Kaldur reassured, hugging him awkwardly, releasing him and putting his right palm on Robins R, getting down on one knee. "As an atlantian soldier in training and your leader I promise to get him back." This was serious, when an Atlantian did this, it meant they either do it, or they die.

"Kaldur…"

"Hey guys I'm back!" Kid Flash shouted as he appeared with a bucket of fried chicken, pouting at Kaldurs glare. "What? I need food or I don't have energy!"

"I know KF; I just wish you would eat a salad is all."

"That is NOT human food that is rabbit food." KF snapped, getting quickly in front of Robin as he hoisted him on to his back, grabbing Kaldurs arm. "I want you to jump when I say go, I'll stop ever so often so you can jump again and not get peeled into the ground."

"Ok." On Kid Flashes yell of GO! Kaldur jumped, praying he didn't miscalculate and end up being a blood stain on the earth…

+++ Jokers lab+++

Jason was just boiling the kryptonite down into the acid mix when he heard an alarm go off, something was near by, and it was too big to be an animal. Jason kept the chemical solution boiling as he turned to an old computer, surfing through the Jokers files, mostly files on Batman, to find a security file. Pulling it up he fell back in his chair with a smile on his lips as a security image of the three Young Justice males appeared. He folded his hands in his lap, not afraid of this so called 'rescue team'.

"So your turning on me little Robin?" He chuckled. "I guess I'll have to kill all of them. But that's ok. Big brother will be there to pick up the pieces." He looked down at the large female tiger that lay at his feet; he would surely feed the others to her while he claimed Robin as his own. Sheila purred as if knowing what the sick man was thinking. "Well let's give them a warm greeting." He announced, raising the internal temperature in the hall ways to a scorching 130 degrees, knowing it would hurt the Atlantian more then the rest of them. He had a surprise in for Kid Flash later on…

+++Outside Jokers Lab+++

Just as Kaldurs feet hit the ground Kid Flash stopped running, making the atlantian fall on his face, getting a mouth full of mud. He silently got up, spitting out the mud and looked around. It was an eerie twilight, the swampy area filled with shadows. They could hear the sound of bull frogs and crickets, and the smell of sewage, and decay was over whelming.

"Damn this place smells!" Kid Flash snapped, pinching his nose. Robin nodded in agreement, jumping off Kid Flashes back. They could see just a few feet away, built into the side of a hill, was a steel door, half hidden by growing vines and grass.

"We're here." Kaldur said, taking out his small dagger, going over slowly to the door and cutting the vines. He gripped the middle of the door where it opened and tugged on it , falling back when it gave way. He peered inside, and that was when he felt it.

Heat.

Unbearable heat that would have him dehydrated in minutes…

***grabs a bag of pop corn* Well finally got some where with this thing… im getting a new lap top either tonight or tomorrow so expect more chapters soon, and, AND when im done this I am working on a new story that has slade in it, its so far coming out good so hope fully you read that to ^ ^ **


	31. Chapter 31

"Caldur…why did you stop?" Robin asked as he watched his team leader standing stock still, the blood draining from his face in fear. He turned to Robin and Kid Flash, shaking his head quickly.

"I-I can't go in there." He said as he took a step back, he could feel his skin beginning to dry out, his mind reacting to the fear toxins that were mixed in with the relentless heat wave. Though he was only a tad bit warm his mind was screaming that he was on fire, throwing his clear headedness out the window. He looked at his hands, seeing the tan skin dry up and crack, his tongue feeling fuzzy in his mouth and his head pounding. "Too hot!"

Taking but a moment Robin began to search his belt pockets. He could tell from the way Caldurs pupils kept widening and shrinking, and the way his heads kept twitching, as if he was playing a very small piano, that he was being slowly poisoned from the Jokers fear gas. Taking a small pill from his left pocket he grabbed the other by the arm, making him face him. "Open your mouth!"

The other refused, keeping his mouth shut as panic ran through him again. This time Robin didn't ask, he jabbed a finger into the older boys' mouth, forcing the other to open up as he pushed him against the door frame. With much concentration he had lifted the boys tongue and placed the small blue pill there, being moved away just as the other sent a crazed punch his way. Kid Flash shot Robin a look as he pulled the two of them apart.

"What the hell are you doing Rob?" Kid Flash asked as the younger hero whipped the spit from his glove onto the grass.

"Joker fear gas. Originally when this place was built it was during the time that Aquman, Batman and The flash worked together. Red hood must be playing around with the traps Joker set up but never used. Red hood knows Caldur is atlantian and they are afraid of heat. Mix hot air with fear gas, you have what feels like a fire tornado in your system." Robin took out two other small capsules from his belt and handed one to Kid Flash who raised his eye brow in question. "It's to make sure nothing happens to us."

"What's in it?" Kid Flash swallowed it down, making a face at the bitter after taste.

"A strong concentrate of Sodium, Omega 3 oils, sugar, and a chemical formally known as Chemical R." When Kid Flash shot him a confused look Robin smirked. "It had to change its name because the moron who discovered it didn't know that Chemical R1 was preexisting." He looked over at their leader, holding onto the door frame, his breathing becoming normal once more and his wits returning.

"That was…intense." He panted, wiping the sweat from his tan skinned forehead. The heat was still there but not as insufferable as it had been earlier. Cautiously he placed his hand inside of the door way, it dried slightly, but not like before where he felt as if he was turning into sand. He made a face as a strong bitter taste invaded his mouth and gave Robin a curious look, not saying a word as the other just smiled and said.

"Now were even."

+++ Jokers lair+++  
Jason glared up at the monitors that displayed the Young Justice members, he had a feeling the Joker gas wouldn't have done them in, but he wished that Robin hadn't had those pills, it took away all the fun from the other traps he planned on using. Angrily he grabbed the remote and turned off the monitors, getting up from his chair like throne and scratching the ears of his beloved tiger, Sheila. As his hand left her head and he began to walk away, the large jungle cat followed, growling for attention.

"Sheila, I have need of you." He informed as he walked down a twisting stair case, the tiger seemed to nod in answer. "I want you to find Robin, I don't care if you have to bite him or maim him a little, but bring him back here, kill the others if you want, just make sure he's ALIVE." He ordered, reinforcing his command by feeding her a chunk of meat. He watched in amusement as the jungle cat devoured the chunk and pounced away, eyes gleaming in the dark.

With that said he continued on his journey till he reached the 'Lab', an old storage like room that was filled with medical records, old surgery beds, and vats of chemicals. Attached to a bed with a needle plunged into his arm was Superboy, the needle was an I.V, slowly poisoning him with liquid kryptonite. A cruel smile lit Red Hoods face as he watched him writhe with pain. Beads of sweat were forming as a sudden rapid fever took hold of him, his eyes staring up at the ceiling, blind to the world.

"Who's Super now, Superboy?" Jason cooed, running a gloved hand over the boy's face, yanking his hair as he pulled away. "Robin will be ultimate, he will protect everyone, love will just ruin him, and so you must disappear." As he said this a roar of rage was heard from behind, but Jason didn't need to turn around to know it was Batman, tied up to the wall, electric wires in his back, one wrong move and he would be paralyzed. "What's wrong Daddy? Afraid to see your son's true potential? Its ok, when your gone and Robin and I are famous, I'll let the world know who started this all. Remember Daddy, I 'love' you." He spat out love like it was a snake, and turned around, aiming a kick to the older man's jaw, making him groan in pain…

+++3rd hall+++  
Robin found himself alone, somehow the walls had moved and separated him from his team, and no matter how many attacks or retraces he did, he could not find a way out of this place. The air was thick with mold and dampness, making it hard for him to breath, he could hear water dripping somewhere and the sound was driving him crazy! He was just about to call for help, a primitive way, but a sound made him stop moving. It was a growling noise, one he heard before.

Coming out of the shadows he saw the tigers head, blood staining her muzzle, and her eyes crazed. All he could do was pray as he began to run, the tiger hot on his trail…


	32. Chapter 32

Much to Robins horror he found no exit, only a dead end. The light in the hallway was completely gone, the smell of mold stronger as he felt his way around, looking for some way of escape, he could hear Sheila closing in on him, her paws loud on the old tiled floor. He took out one of his batarangs, his eyes fighting to catch where she might be.

He could smell blood radiating off of her, he only prayed it wasn't blood from one of his team mates. He took one last hesitant step, his back hitting the wall as he threw the weapon in hand as hard as he could. To his horror and slight relief it hit the tiger head on, exploding on impact. The tiger let out a loud roar of pain as it stumbled backwards, its left side of its face burnt and bleeding. But still the tiger approached, its eyes burning as it began to swagger, a fang was mixing but Robin could still see the other ones, almost as if glowing in the darkness. The lights began to flicker on, just enough for Robin to try and jump back as he saw the tigers mouth inches away from his leg.

But he was trapped, his back hitting the wall, nowhere to escape. With a loud growl the jungle cat had him by the ankle, using its massive strength to tug him like a chew toy, making him fall to the ground and smash the back of his skull. He could see birds and stars, but as the feeling passed he felt himself being dragged against the floor, the jungle cat dragging him, her teeth plunged like knives in his leg. He tried to reach for his belt but stopped when the tiger began to whip him around again; making it so he could only scrape at the ground, trying to prevent the cat from dragging him deeper and deeper in this hell house. He let out a sigh of relief as the tiger finally let go of himself, only to let out a silent scream as the tiger ran a claw down his stomach, head butting him so hard that the darkness began to take him over…

+++Jokers private quarters+++

"Damnit! How the hell did we get separated?" Kid Flash demanded as he and Kaldur found themselves without Robin. Kid Flash kicked a drawer in anger, one minute they were walking together, the next a wall moved, slamming Robin away, blocking their path, making it so they had to retrace their steps and go to a different hallway, this one ended in a dead end at what appeared to be a bed room.

The walls were a sickly white color with bright red lips drawn randomly, some looked to be smiling, some looked to be smirking in sick contemplation. What made them want to throw up was the fact that on the bed were action figures of the Justice League and what looked to be bones. They were burned, some missing limbs, some missing heads, and fake blood covering them. There was a Batman doll, he was missing his leg, and his cape was wrapped around his neck like a noose. The Superman doll looked as if its whole left side was lit on fire and then melted into a deform hump, and the rest were just too gory to make out.

"This is the Jokers bed room?" Kid Flash asked, opening a drawer, and much to his pleasure found a large mallet that once belonged to Harlequin, Jokers side kick. He picked it up, it felt light in his hands but when he swung it he could feel the heaviness, this was something he was going to hold on to, he had a feeling this little 'baby' would prove useful. He chuckled as he swung it again, smirking wider as the mallet shattered the bed to pieces with just a light hit.

"Be careful with that." Kaldur warned as he began to look through some drawers, taking a step back as he gasped. Sitting in the bottom drawer, almost as if it was waiting for him, was an aqua sword, one of the rarest of rare Atlantian artifacts to have ever been stolen from Aqua man. Taking it gingerly he scraped it against the wall softly, a rush of water pouring out of the blade, making part of the wall crumble away. "This is the blade that was stolen years ago; it has all the powers of the ocean waves." He brought it to his heart. "It will now be put to use." He slashed at the wall again, the old stone and mortar becoming weak as it crumbled.

"I'll take it from here." Kid Flash said, picking up the mallet, combining it with his super speed to make one powerful swing, flinging the resisting stones to oblivion. "Man! This is forever mine!"

"Silence, we have no idea where we are or what's going to happen, so let's try and be as quiet as possible." The blonde whispered as he took the lead, putting the knife in his shirt, feeling the cool metal against his hot skin. It looked almost as if it was made out of glass, but was strong as steel…

+++Operation room+++  
Robin let out a soft cough as his mind began to unfog. He couldn't move his limbs, couldn't breathe without a sharp pain in his chest, and couldn't open his eyes…or maybe they were open and he just couldn't see anything…was he blind?

He opened his mouth to speak but felt something covering his lips. He began to tremble; this was too close to a horror movie he had seen. He began to breathe through his nose, trying to remain calm, but panicked as he felt a glove hand run against his cheek. Someone was stroking him lovingly, but another hand was using a knife to cut letters into his chest, making him shake more, almost falling off the table. The person just chuckled, ripping the masking tape off of him, making him yelp.

A light above was turned on, revealing Jason in his full Red Hood attire. Robin could only panic as he looked around, seeing large rusty tools, and his 'family' in so much pain. His eyes widened as he saw Batman hooked up to a large machine, three red colored wires piercing his back. He saw the other ends attach to what seemed to be an old factory generator, one wrong move the generator would start to power up, frying Batman's spine to kingdom come.

Superboy let out a soft whine as the needle in his arm began to loosen, the IV bag was almost drained, but he had no idea if he had much longer to live. He was already so tired; his strong heart beat just a little beat ever so often. He was going insane though once he smelt Robins scent, twisting weakly to be free and to see the other. He made a soft growl as he urged his strength to return, managing to move his one free arm and grasp at the IV, tearing it out of his arm before having it drop limply, panting at the effort. He only moved his head a fraction of an inch, his blood shot blue eyes opening. He only had gotten a glimpse of Robin before he smiled weakly, closing his eyes once again.


	33. Chapter 33

Robin wanted to scream out to Super boy, get him to open his eyes again. He knew what was in the IV; he knew that he was injected with Kryptonite, for only kryptonite would turn that dark greenish blue color when mixed with saline water.

Robin knew that as long as he could see Super boys' eyes and that he was blinking he was alive. He knew that kryptonians didn't show signs of breathing as humans did. Their chests didn't move up and down in a rhythm like humans, it was more of a slower rhythm, occasionally making the chest move.

"Let them go." Robin stated, feeling pressure on his legs as the jungle cat got onto the table, sitting on him, making it so he couldn't move as he felt his limbs become less heavy. He saw Jason stop walking and heard his sick little chuckle, continuing to walk once more heading to what looked to be a closet.

"Now Robin, we were taught better than that. Remember what _Daddy_ taught us; always keep your enemies contained till you can find a 'safe guard'. I already found yours. Sad really. So I'll tell you this, you try and move and be all 'heroic', and ill destroy your little boy friend and make him wish he was nothing more than a brainless doll." He picked up the IV bag, tossing it to the side as he stared at Connor. From the human eye he saw that the raven haired boy was dead. "Oops, too late. Looks like I broke your boyfriend." He punched him in the chest for good measure, the other didn't respond, didn't move. It was like punching a somewhat warm punching bag.

"I will DESTROY YOU!" Robin screeched as he struggled to move, alerting the Tiger. The large cat bounded over to him, hissing and barring its canines. "When I get out of here I'm going to rip you limb from limb! I'll strangle you by your own intestines!"

A small silent gasp came from Batman, but a smile came from Red Hood. He wanted this. He wanted Robin to feel utter pain and hopelessness. "Really? Go on Robin, what else will you do to me? Will you pluck out my eyes and torment me? And what after me? Will you do this to every other villain that deserves this?" He walked closer to Batman, his intentions clear.

"If you touch my father, I will break your legs personally, with a crow bar. He gave a little twisted smirk. "Like our dear friend Mr. Joker did." That threw him over the edge.

"Auugh!" A wheelchair was thrown and hit Robin in the head, making him cough out blood. "You will never mention that night! You will not turn out like the Joker!" He picked up yet another object and was about to throw it when a loud explosion was heard from behind him.

"I'd put the chair down if I were you." Said a level voice. Red Hood turned around just in time to be hit by large mallet.

"You've been nothing but a pain in our ass!" Wally yelled as he struck Jason in the chest again, making him fall to the ground with a thud. "I'm tired of having to deal with you and your stupid 'no one likes me, I'm the king of darkness,' get over yourself!" He went to raise the mallet again when the large jungle cat lunged at him, knocking both him and his weapon to the ground. She was almost instantly flung off though as Kid Flash shot up like a bullet, grabbing his mallet and bringing it down on her, instantly severing her spinal Colum and killing her.

"I don't think you know who you are dealing with, Kid Flash, aka Wally West, age fifteen, lives in Central City." Red Hood was nowhere to be seen, but his voice echoed throughout the room. Robin looked up, noticing a small walk way connected to the ceiling, it looked like the one observers used in hospitals to watch operations. "I wouldn't use that knife if I were you Aqua lad, aka Kaldur'ahm, age 16. Trust me, it won't work on me. Don't you think I've been through this place a million times? I think I know how to use it better then you."

"Why you son of a! huh?" Kid Flash turned to their leader when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop it Kid Flash, he just wants us riled up." He leaned in closer to whisper. "But can't you also see he's falling apart?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Wally gave the room a quick look.

"He let himself be hit, he's not behaving like he used to be. I read his history files. It even looks like his body is starting to die again. His skin is becoming ash like. He's fighting right now out of desperation, I think if we stick to our guns we will make it out of here alive…I want you to run really fast, make it look like your standing still, but really I want you to go see if you can get Batman out of those wires."

"And what about you?" Kid Flash asked, ready to do the task he was told.

"I'm going to play a game." Taking out his knife he began to walk around the bed Robin was lying on, whispering to the smaller one to make sure he was stable. With a small nod from the raven haired teen he began to make a wall of water appear, walking around the bed to make sure he was protected from every angle. "Hey Red Hood, if you want my team mate you'll have to get through me. No weapons, just hand on hand combating." He threw the knife down, kicking off his shoes, going to the middle of the room, looking around, waiting for him to show himself. He let out a silent breath of relief when he saw Super boy open his eyes.

"A-Aqua lad?" He rasped, being shushed.

"Play dead, I have a plan. When I say go, grab robin." The other nodded, closing his eyes again. "What's wrong Hood? Too afraid to show yourself? You sure have a large ego for someone so scared. Come out, come out wherever you are."

"I'll make you wish you were never conceived." Aqua lad took a step back as Red Hood dropped from the ceiling, ripping off his hood and shoes to show he had no weapons. "I'll just kill you old school style."

"Then kill me, stop talking." The leader sneered, beckoning the other with a flick of his wrist, running straight at him, dodging a poorly aimed kick…

Over on the small platform Kid Flash had Batman now on his knees, the wires out of his back, but a new problem just forming. From what the teenager could see, an infection was in the midst and the older mentor was fighting off a fever. The red haired boy swallowed hard as he asked.

"What do I do?" The man didn't answer. "What do I do Batman, tell me!"

"Call Superman."

"How?"

"Call Superman." Was all he could say before his body went slack and paler then a bed sheet.

"Oh crap! Don't pass out on me!" But it was too late…

As the fighting continued to his left, and the scene with Batman happened on his right, Super boy made himself get up. He didn't wait for the orders but instead acted on his own accord. He walked over to the wall of water and broke through it, picking up the injured Robin and holding him close.

"I'm going to save you." He whispered, blood dripping from Robins mouth and nose. "I'm going to save you Robin…just don't die on me now…"

He had never realized how fragile the other really was. Never realized…human he was. One wrong move and the other would die. He swallowed a lump down and continued to hold him, smoothing out the others tangled hair, removing his gloves to see burnt finger and a few missing finger nails.

"Don't die on me now Robin, we need you…I need you."

**I was originally going to write this and post it sooner, but my Mother passed away last Thursday and I was more concerned with family and well being then writing this stupid thing so please be respectful of the fact that I may not be posting like I used to be. Also I wrote this when I was really tired so like it or don't like it. I don't care. Just review nicely if you have anything good to say. **


	34. Chapter 34

"I always knew in the end one of us would have to die." Jason whispered as he felt his lips start to dry out painfully. He knew he was dying, he knew he was slowly becoming hard and brittle. That was the price you paid for drinking the 'devils water', you have to keep going back for more or that's what happens. He dealt a punch to Aqualads temple, the skin on his knuckles peeling back as they made contact.

Aqualad stumbled backwards, a spike of pain running from his temple down his spine. One more hit like that and he would have to start worrying about spinal problems, and even an epileptic death. He raised his leg as high as he could, striking it down onto an old exam table, causing it to snap in two. Kicking at it again with all his might he crashed it into Jason, watching as it took him to his back.

"You say you're his brother, say you love him. But your nothing but a demon, you don't love robin, you couldn't possibly earn his respect. There wasn't even enough time for you and him to bond, it was mostly you took advantage of his loneliness and chose to try and taint him. He's young, that's why he followed you. Also helps if you know how to fuck around with people's emotions!" Kaldur snarled as he jumped onto the table that was pinning the other down, making him cry out in pain. "You drugged him, and Batman, didn't you?" He asked as he jumped again.

"I taught him more then you could ever teach him fish boy." Jason sneered, spitting out a blackish substance. Old blood. "And even if I die, which would make me laugh, I've already tainted him. Evil blood runs deeper then you know. Batman can tell you that."

"You blame him don't you?" Kaldur finally asked as he looked to where Kid Flash and Batman once were, surprised to find them gone.

"He was the one who didn't come and save me, he came too late. As for this Robin, he came too late." Jason reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small tube, it almost looked like chapstick. "Don't blink" He whispered, throwing it into Kaldurs face.

Kaldur jumped back, hands over his eyes as the capsule exploded, but still ended up getting a chalky white substance in them. He opened his eyes again, trying to clear them and found he couldn't see!

+++Outside in the swamp+++

"whatdoido…whatdoido!" Kid flash chanted at super speed, holding his best friends mentor the best he could. He knew he had to call Superman but he didn't have any way of doing so and he couldn't just leave Batman or his team in search of him.

"L-Left pouch, small blue button…" Batman wheezed as he tried to look at the young red head. He opened his mouth to say more but felt too weak to say anymore. Kid flash looked into the pouch he was directed and found a small, almost cell phone like disk. He pressed the blue button and waited…nothing happened…

He stood there in a second of horror before pressing it again. Still nothing

Moments ticked by till he finally pressed it again, over and over till it broke. His eyes widened in horror. 'Oh no! I broke it!'

"You called?" Jumping he turned around and to his relief saw not only Superman, but a very enraged Miss Martian.

"Batman, he's hurt really badly." Kid Flash informed as Superman picked him up, cradling him like he would a small child. A look crossed the man's face, a look that frightened Kid Flash.

"He has an infection building in his spinal Colum." Miss Martian said quietly, her eyes glowing a soft pink as she held her hand out. "I-I can feel the others…so much confusion and pain…"

"MM, can you connect us?" Kid Flash asked suddenly, needing to know what was going on. She nodded, closing her eyes and with her mind going out to the others.

_'We connected?' Wally thought/asked as he felt a familiar pull at his mind._

_ 'I'm here... but right now is not a good time!' they heard Kaldur yell, feeling the pain in his voice. 'This Jason guy is truly a monster to be dealt with… I can't see…he's gone!'_

_ 'Where's Robin?' Kid flash cried, not hearing him in the group link._

_ 'He's gone.' They heard Superboy say, his words laced with hurt and a hidden anger. "I had him one minute and the next second he was gone…I shouldn't have brought him out of there the minute I had him!'_

_ 'Calm down…I can feel him.' Miss Martian whispered. She felt herself draw more towards the youngest member, she could not hear him but she could sense his actions. 'Oh no…'_

_ A fear was felt between the boys as they asked 'What's wrong?'_

_ 'He blames himself…he's going to end this…I can't feel him anymore…'_

+++The Jokers Play room+++

Robin didn't know how he got into this demented play room, all he knew was that he was surrounded by extremely large, shabbily made carnival toys. The room was filled with bright smiling faces, smiles so big that one might fear that the face would simply split in half. He got up shakily to his knees, having to hold onto a large pink elephant trunk to keep from falling. He looked up at the stone ceiling, seeing the whole he jumped through to follow Jason down here.

The only question remained, was where is he?

He looked around at the different colored animals, feeling claustrophobic as they appeared to grow before his eyes. Over by a large blue squirrel he saw a hand… it wasn't attached to an arm!

He felt his stomach flip flop. Sure he had seen dead bodies before, limbs cut off, you name it. But never once was it him by himself. Every time before he was always swept away by Batman, letting the older man hide him in his cape for security.

"What's wrong Robin? Need a hand?" A sickening laugh was heard behind him and Robin nearly fell over as he tried to get away from the voice of Jason. To his horror Jason stood only a foot away, his once flawless face starting to peel and chip. His lips were nearly gone and his eyes were dark and milked over. His hair, a peppered gray and his arms at odd angles.

"Don't look at me like that Robin, it's me, Jason. Your brother. Now come over here and let's go get some of that water. I'll look better once we've done that. Big brother will forgive you for the mess you have made. All you need to do is swear your allegiance to me and I'll let them live."

Robin opened his mouth to protest but stopped cold in his tracks when Jason pulled out a pistol from behind a stuff rat, aiming it right at Robin chest….

** Hello everyone, very sorry I have been off from writing. I was at the funeral and taking care of some small things. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hope to read your reviews of what you think good or bad. Thanks for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

There was a look in Jason's eyes that truly shook Robin to his core. The way the other held the gun was as if it were a life line that kept him from sinking. His arms never shook as he took aim, a sick smile on his already deteriating lips, his teeth, once shining were dulling to an old yellow. He slowly cocked the gun, his finer on the trigger.

"If you don't feel like swearing your allegiance to me, we can always just die. Wouldn't it be such a perfect ending to this silly game of ours? They will find two brothers, in a play room, bleeding to death as they say there final goodbyes and telling each other how much they care. Something like Shakespeare huh?"

"You're sick in the head Jason!" Robin yelled as he grabbed for his utility belt that hung at his hip, growling when he grabbed nothing but black and red fabric. He looked over at Jason, the other just smiled, pointing to a green giraffe, sitting on its large head was the golden belt. There was no way the injured teen could get it in time.

"Dying doesn't hurt Robin, in fact, it's like falling asleep. You close your eyes and just dream. There is no pain; there is no sadness, just the calmness of eternity. We can see our parents again; I won't let the shadows take you. Die with me Robin, and I promise we'll be together forever." Jason's voice was soft as he spoke, as if telling the other a bed time story. "Don't you want to see your parents again? Don't you want to be with your family?"

"My family is here!" Robin snapped, tired of the mind games, tired of the pain the other put him through, tired of everything! His courage and strength rose as he took a few clumsy steps towards him. "You turned me and Batman against each other, hurt my boyfriend, and tried to kill my team! I'm ending this!"

"I see, so you choose Batman. Then you just sealed your fate." Jason nimbly pressed the tip of the gun to his chest, his fingers moving and the sound of a gunshot ringing through the room. He stood there, still as a stone for a second before falling backwards, his body shaking as he fought to live. Jason made it to his knees, the gun shaking as he pointed once more at Robin. "Big brother loves you." He whispered, pulling the trigger once more, the bullet piercing Robin chest…

++++ Outside++++

Superboy listened to the sounds around him, mostly crying from Miss Martian and anger from the now seeing Aqua Lad. But there was something else he heard, a soft clicking sound; it came from underneath his feet. He cocked an eye brow in question and began to knead at the ground in a dog like fashion, making the others give him quizzical looks.

"You ok?" Kid Flash finally asked as he appeared by Superboys side, watching him start to dig with his hands, quickly making a large dent into the earth.

"There's something under here." He growled digging faster; the sound reminded him of something…but what? "You going to stand there or what!"

Kid Flash wasn't fazed by the sudden outburst; instead he began to help the other dig, going as fast as he could to get the job done. He reached something though about five feet down, it was hard, but not rock. Too smooth to be a boulder.

"Looks like a floor…or a roof." Kid Flash commented, jumping back as Superboy slammed his fist onto it, causing it to crack. "Shit! Wait till I'm out of the way!" Kid Flash snapped, blushing as Superman cast him a dirty look for saying a swear. But he tossed that worry aside as he looked down; through the newly made whole he could see a bunch of different colored animals. "A toy room?"

"Blood. Robins blood." Superboy stated, his brows furrowing as his body went rigid. He could see Superman walking over to him, the other hero still in his arms, he opened his mouth to say something but the younger man of steel was gone, jumping through the hole without a second thought, the only thing running through his head was that he had to save Robin, because blood meant life, but when blood was shed, that meant death…

+++Gotham ER+++

At exactly 7'oclock a small group of 'pedestrians' appeared, a man in what appeared to be his thirties surrounded by four anxious looking teenagers. The man, otherwise known as plain old Clark Kent walked over to the nurses' station, secretly watching through the walls for signs of hi companion, Bruce Wayne, his son already in the Intensive Care Ward.

"Hello, Clark Kent, emergency contact for Mr. Wayne." He showed her his ID and watched as the young nurse took it, looking over the data and nodded, snapping her gum loudly. She handed it back to him, raising a slim eye brow at the small group behind him, a tan blue eyed boy hugging a pale red haired girl as she fought hard to not make her crying known. Next to them was a sour face boy, possibly Mr. Kent's son and next to him a red head who was currently eating a bag of chips.

"You can go see him…but who are they? They're not permitted to see Mr. Wayne." The tanned boy looked up, his eyes now sharp like daggers, though red around the center.

"They're the children he watches over, his new program for the needy. If they don't get to see their 'daddy'…Well I don't know what they'll do." He stated, ushering to Megan who now let out a loud cry, wrapping her arms around Kaldur.

"Err… he just got out of surgery…if you promise not to over exert him I'm sure the Nurses won't mind." She muttered, handing the man a small yellow card. "Room 220, B Wing. Visiting hours are over at 10."

"Thank you…Can you tell us the condition of Richard Grayson?" She shook her head.

"You're not his emergency contact… But I can tell you he's alive." She went back quickly to her typing, watching the 'son' of Clark give her a glare, flipping her off as he walked by.

"Be on your best behavior guys, and Megan, thanks for pushing her over the edge." The red haired girl nodded, tears still pouring down her face.

"If Dick dies…" Wally stopped himself, digging his nails into his arm to stop himself from crying, BOYS DON'T CRY! Or so he told himself.

"If he dies I swear to god I'll kill myself so I can find Jason and beat the living shit out of his spirit." Connor snarled, making Clark grimace but at the same time not blaming his clone for feeling so angry.

"Uncle John once told me that…if we t-think positively good things will happen." Megan announced as she tried to stop her crying, sniffling lightly and having to bite on her lips a few time to keep back a sob. "So maybe if we t-think positive he will be ok, right Kaldur?"

Their leader nodded, stroking her hair as he walked, not sure what to say, because as he and everyone knew, a bullet to the heart usually meant death 99.9% of the time.

"This is the room." Clark whispered taking out the card key, but the door opened, revealing one of Gotham's doctors. "Doctor; Zero…"

"Mr. Kent…guests." He said in turn, looking at the rag tag group before turning to the man once again. "I suppose you want to know what's going to happen to Batman?"

"He knows?" Wally asked, getting a fist to the gut from Connor who shot him a dirty look.

"Of course I know, I'm the only Doctor in the world that Mr. Wayne goes to, so of course I know about his 'second job', same as his son." He stroked his white beard and fought of a yawn. "Whoever was trying to electrocute his spinal column didn't know jack squat about human anatomy, takes more than just cutting open the back and shoving wires, but he does have a nasty infection, looks like whoever did this to him knows exactly how to use flesh eating parasites. I give it about a day or so before he will be able to walk fully by himself."

"What about…"

"What about Richard? Well…come inside, these walls have ears you know." He ushered them inside the small hospital room, closing the door and locking it. The room felt smaller with all of them inside, the humming of the monitors and the sound of drips becoming deathening as they looked over at the only bed in the room. Lying down in the bed with his arms crossed over his chest was Bruce Wayne. His black hair clung to his forehead from sweat as his body fought off the infection and the wound on his leg was wrapped.

"Is Robin going to make it?" Dr. Zero looked at the young girl, her eyes filling once more with tears. "I-is he going to die?"

"To be honest, he's technically already dead." No one breathed for a moment, the tension in the room as sharp as a knife, a strangled cry coming from Superboy as he bit down on his fist, hard enough to draw blood, tears filling his eyes.

"He-he can't be dead!" Wally shouted, the tears finally unleashing, running in place so fast he was only a blur. A loud pounding on the door broke Clarks and the Doctors starring at one another, and Dr. Zero swiftly answered it, taking a step back to let in a dark skinned nurse with a wheel chair…

**AN:**

**Ok, so this is NOT the last chapter, the next chapter is going to be the last one, and I am so happy with all the love and support I got from you amazing people! ;_; I cried when I got all your lovely messages, thank you so much for helping me!**


	36. Ending

"Can I help you?" Dr. Zero snapped as he watched the dark skinned nurse fidget with the handle bars on the wheel chair. "In case you haven't noticed I am breaking bad news to this family and it is not the best time to stop and bother me."

The nurse nodded, looking as if she was about to leave before taking out her small pager, her blue eyes narrowing as she read what it had to say. "Dr. Zero, there's a problem in the morgue." She announced. This caught Clarks and the others attention.

What kind of problem? Because if they are playing practical jokes again I will skin them all alive." The doctor snapped, grabbing the pager out of her hands, his brow furrowing as he read it. "Oh…this changes everything…nurse, could you please show this family out? I have to go help down stairs."

"What's going on?" Clark finally asked as Doctor Zero began to jog away from the room, heading straight to the elevator that would bring him to the morgue.

"A slight malfunction, our top physician was about to do an autopsy on a young boy when all of a sudden he just passed out. The nurse down with him said she saw someone standing nearby, but when she looked whoever it was is gone. And the deceased patients' heart is now beating."

"Who's the boy?" All eyes looked upon the nurse as she put her pager away, brushing a strand of black hair behind her left ear.

"I can't tell you that. It's confidential. Now if you would please follow me, visiting hours are over and I must attend to the other patients."

"I'm staying here." It was Clark who finally spoke up as the room filled with a pregnant pause, his arms were crossed and he involuntarily took a step closer to Bruce's bed.

"Mr. Kent my orders-"

"Superman, Justice League founder, sub-code: 8799823B." As he spoke he sounded almost hostile. "I am staying, unless of course you feel that you are strong enough to make me move."

"Superman…what are you doing?" Conner looked over at his 'father' like figure, confused as to why Superman sounded so on edge, and why importantly he was refusing to leave Batman's bedside.

"Batman is my teammate and my friend; if he is injured I stick by him no matter what. That's how it always has been and that's how it's staying. I want you all to go back to Mount Justice, I know it's going to be hard, but you need to rely on each other for this rough time. I'll send Captain Marvel to check on you later."

"But Superman-"

"Aqua Lad do not question me. Now go." There was a slight growl to his voice as he moved yet again closer to Batman, reaching out and taking his now gloveless hand in his. It was obvious that the subject was over and done with.

"Fine, but we expect to know what's going on." Superboy snapped, following his team out the door, anger rising as he heard Miss Martian start to cry again. His heart hurt so badly he wanted to break everything…

+++ Midnight, Gotham Hospital+++

As the clocks hands struck twelve Clark Kent found himself pacing by Bruce's bed. He was conflicted beyond belief, the kryptonian in him screamed that he gets into bed with Bruce and make sure his mate was safe, the more reasonable, also known as Clark side screamed right back that he should let the Doctors and Nurses do their jobs and that waking him up would not be the best thing for him.

"Stop pacing Clark, you're giving me a headache." Bruce's weak voice cut the silence like a knife, causing the kryptonian to jump, spinning on his heels to see the other sit up. Or at least try to sit up. Clark was over at his side in the matter of seconds, helping him sit up and placing his hands gently on his shoulders.

"How long have you been up? Are you ok? Should I get you some pain killers? Are you hungry? Do you want me to-"

"Clark, shut up please." He sighed at the hurt look on Clarks face, mentally rolling his eyes. "I'm fine Clark; honestly, I just need to think for a moment. But if it makes you feel like you're helping, I'm cold, so warm me up."

Bruce scooted over in the hospital, flinching slightly as his back brushed against the mattress. Clark sat on the bed, wrapping an arm around him, careful of the others injuries.

"Bruce…"

"Tell me what happened to Robin." It was an order, one that only a dead man would ignore. "Now."

"Well when you collapsed and we got Robin out from the Jokers old hide out we brought the two of you to the hospital. And yes Bruce I took you out of your costume first." Bruce made a small grunt. "Robin was declared dead at five… but somehow in the Morgue they say his heart started beating. He's in the ECU right now. But they say if tonight goes well he should be able to leave that unit by tomorrow night." Bruce nodded, his eyes showing he was deep in thought. Finally he asked the question Clark was waiting for.

"What of Red Hood?"

"Dead, and burnt to ashes. I'm sorry Bruce."

"It had to be done." Anyone else would have thought that Bruce was indifferent about his sons' re-death, but Clark knew just from the way Bruce said it, that he was hurt beyond all belief.

"Get some sleep Bruce, I'll stay up in case something happens." A grunt was his answer as Bruce moved closer to him, resting his aching back against the others chest. Clark watched Bruce's eyes close and listened to his heart beat drop into a lull as sleep over took him. The damage was done, not only to Bruce but to Dick. He only hoped the young boys 'wings' weren't clipped…

+++four months later+++

"Pass it here! Come on! Me! MEMEMEMEME!" Kid Flash was starting to bounce on his toes as he waved his arm up in the air, trying with all his might to get Superboy to pass the basketball to him.

"Will you shut up?" He snapped, dribbling it twice before shooting it to Miss Martian who giggled lightly. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood today, even Superboy believe it or not. And who wouldn't be, after all, Robin was finally coming back to the team after four months of rigorous re-training and physical therapy, and some heavy duty mind wiping by Martian Man Hunter. It was agreed by everyone that it would be best if Robin forgot all about Jason and the abuse he was put through.

"Come on you two, play nice. We want everyone in a good mood when Robin comes back." Miss Martian cheered, tossing the ball into the hoop, clapping in excitement when it went in. "Yay! I did it!"

"Good job Meagan, glad to see you finally make your first basket." The ball dropped from the Martian girls hands as she turned around, spotting Robin standing in the door way. "Miss me?"

Just like that all hell broke loose, well in reality it was really Superboy and Kid Flash pushing and shoving each other, trying to get to Robin first to hug him.

"Robin!" Superboy yelled, picking up the red and black clad side kick, hugging him tightly, though not too tight to hurt him. "Robin I missed you!"

"Dude! Share!" Kid Flash demanded, clearly wanting to hug Robin as well.

"It's good to have you back Robin." Aqualad informed, standing off to the side lines, arms crossed, a small smile on his tan lips.

"I don't know how I got hurt…but it's good to be back." Robin smiled, and for the first time in the past few months he felt as if he found what was missing from his life. His team. His family.

"Yeah. Who knows." Kid Flash forced a laugh. "Now come play with us!"

A large smile formed on Robins lips as he nodded. "Prepare to get your asses handed to you!"

Because even if you try and clip a birds wings, the feathers will regrow and muscles will re attach, and said bird, will fly again…

**AN:**

**Well it's been a long and bumpy road and I just want to thank everyone for the many faves, watches and review and I apologize if this is not what you expected for a ending, but im so busy with my life that I just felt like this is the best I have to offer. I will be writing another story for young justice, but it will be more of an after event, and Robin learns the truth but It wont be as long! Please Review and know that I love you! **


End file.
